Together Forever?
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Follows Rachel and her daughter through the ups and downs of everyday life. Time jumps and drama and Stuart Hordley!
1. Chapter 1

_**LucyMaxine here with another Waterloo Road fic. Some may have read this before but I have decided to carry on writing this and will now finish the fic and post parts back up again.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**LM x  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1:<strong>

"Lucy Maxine Mason! Hurry up and get down these stairs now!" Rachel Mason yelled up the stairs to her 12-year-old daughter. Lucy Mason appeared at the top of the stairs, bag over her shoulder and trying to straighten out her new tie as she was starting at Waterloo Road that same day.

"Mum... I can't do my tie up," Lucy said.

Rachel laughed, "Come here you! I'll do it straight and proper."

Lucy ran down the stairs and stood before her mum who straightened out her tie underneath a picture of Rachel holding a newborn Lucy with Tess, Lucy's godmother in the picture.

"I'm scared mum... what if everyone hates me?" Lucy said.

Rachel looked at her daughter, "Nobody will hate you, sweetheart. This is a fresh start for you. I know what happened with Milly shouldn't have happened but it did. It's in the past now and you are going to make a fresh start. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know. Waffles?" Lucy said uncertainly. Rachel laughed as she headed into the kitchen and Lucy followed her.

Rachel turned on the radio and Lady GaGa's _Bad Romance_came on the radio and Lucy started singing along to it, much to the amusment of Rachel who was making Lucy's waffles. Lucy was dancing over to the fridge and she poured herself and orange juice and then went to sit back down at the breakfast bar just as her waffles were ready.

"Now what do you want on them?" Rachel asked.

"Syrup please," Lucy replied and soon she was munching away on her waffles while Rachel was sat looking at some stuff on her laptop and having a sip of her coffee. Lucy was still humming away to the radio and Rachel was amazed at how many songs her daughter knew. She hardly knew any of the songs at all.

All to soon for Lucy's liking it was time to head off to Waterloo Road. Rachel kept her eye on Lucy the whole way there, scared for her daughter and what the future would hold for her. She wanted Lucy to settle down and make friends and forget about everything else.

Rachel pulled up in her ususal parking place and Eddie walked over to the car along with another Year 8 girl and Davina Shackleton and Jasmine Koreshi. Rachel and Lucy got out of the car and Rachel smiled at Eddie,

"Eddie this is my daughter, Lucy. Lucy this is Mr. Lawson my Deputy Head and I believe this is your buddy to help you settle in, Alexa Brown."

Eddie looked at Jasmine and Davina, "Lucy this is Miss Koreshi, your Form Tutor and the T.A. for you will be Miss Shackleton here. Now Miss Koreshi has your timetable so you might as well go inside now and see your new Form Room."

Lucy looked up in horror at her mum, "Mum..." Rachel pulled her daughter close, "If you need me at all then let your teacher know or Alexa can bring yoy to my office OK?" Lucy nodded weakly and soon she was being whisked away from her mum and into her new school.

Eddie looked at Rachel, "She will be OK Rachel. Trust me."

Rachel turned and looked at Eddie, "Shut up! What do you know? Nothing! So just leavve it!" She locked her car and went walking into the school, worrying, raging and scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey LM here again! Just want to say a massive thanks to everyone who's reading this, means a lot to me. But where are the reviews. I really want to know what you people think to the fic! After all I just write, but you people are the ones reading this._**

**LM x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever: Part 2:<strong>_

Jasmine and Davina watched from Jamsine's classroom as Rachel rushed by and Eddie was following, well trying to follow, her. Lucy was looking around but hadn't seen the two most senior members of staff rushing by. Davina, however had spotted Tom Clarkson standing outside and went to see him.

"Hey babes. You OK? Nothing like a bit of drama in the morning," Davina said.

"Nope sure isn't. Take it Rachel's daughter has arrived. Can't mistake her. Lucy's the spitting image of her mother," Tom replied, "What's happened between Rachel and Eddie?"

Davina laughed, "I don't actually know. Eddie said something and Rachel shouted 'Shut up! What do you know? Nothing! So just leave it!' and then ran off towards her office with Eddie running behind her."

Tom thought for a few seconds, "I think Rachel's hiding something. I mean what's Lucy like?"

"She's quiet and scared. She's so attached to Rachel and Rachel is so protective of Lucy. I don't know what to make of it, I really don't."

The bell sounded for the start of the school day and Davina and Tom both said at the same time, "I think I'd better go now." Davina blushed before turning and heading back into Jasmine's classroom and sitting down next to Lucy.

Meanwhile up in Rachel's office, the woman herself was sat on the sofas looking at a picture of Lucy that she'd taken on Lucy's first day at school wishing things could be different, wishing the past was different. Her thoughts were disterbed when Eddie walked into Rachel's office.

"What the heck was that about Rachel?"

"It was nothing Eddie. Just leave it. I just worry about Lucy that's all. She's... she's... she's my only child, the most precious thing in my life. She's all I really have."

Meanwhile the bell had sounded and Lucy couldn't do it anymore and ran away getting lost trying to find her way to her mum's office. She ran straight into Steph Haydock who instantly knew who she was.

"You're Miss Mason's daughter aren't you? Bit lost? Where are you heading?"

"My mum's office. Please take me there. Please!" Lucy was starting to get upset and Steph put an arm around her shoulder and led her gently to her mother's office where Eddie had left moments earlier.

Lucy knocked on the door to her mum's office and waited for a response.

"Come in," Rachel called, then seeing who it was softened her tone "hey sweetie. Here already?"

Lucy looked at her mum still very upset,

"I'm sorry mum. It's so hard. I can't help thinking that it'll happen again. My head against that locker and your face before I faintd. Your screams and sobs. Mum it haunbts me every night," Lucy said as she started to cry.

"Come here, princess," Rachel said and she held her arms out and Lucy fell into them, "everything will be OK. I promise. I'm your mum and nothing like that will happen to you again."What the two hadn't realised was that Davina had heard everything, having gone looking for Lucy and was stood just on the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey all! LM here with the next part! Thanks to everyone reading this. It means a lot to me and to know that there are people out there who like my work. Now that may sound stupid, but I don't have a lot of confidence and writing is one thing I know I can do. So thanks for reading and please continue to read all my fics._**

**LM x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 3:<strong>_

Davina was stood silently on the other side of the door and she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. It couldn't be true. She could hear Rachel trying to calm her distressed daughter down and realised that it must have been true. She couldn't hold back any more and walked into Rachel's office as Rachel pushed Lucy's head into her chest.

"Rachel, I heard everything what Lucy said," Davina said, I can't believe it for one second."

Rachel answered a bit sharply, "Well it is so deal with it."

"Rachel, I'm only trying to help here. I'm not doing anything else!"

"Shut up Davina! You don't know what it's like to almost loose your child and until you have one, you will never know!"

Suddenly Lucy found her voice, "Shut up both of you! This isn't about you! It's about me!" Lucy grabbed her bag and ran out of the room and headed to the one place she could escape to.

Rachel watched Lucy run off and sighed in frustration,

"She still does this. I thought she wasn't going to run off like that any more."

Davina looked at Rachel, "Do what? Run off? How often does she do that?"

"Whenever things get too much for her. That's the only time she does it. Get Tom and go to the Rochdale Skate Centre. She'll be there."

Davina looked puzzled but did what she had been told and made her way to Tom's classroom. Luckily Tom was on a free lesson and she walked in.

"Babes we need to head to the Skate Centre."

Tom looked up from his marking, "Why D?"

Davina decided not to tell Tom for now, "We need to go there for Rachel. She just wants us to go there for her. Please?"

Tom sighed, "OK, just let me grab my coat and we'll get going."

Lucy was indeed at the Skate Centre in her dress and out on the ice. It was just her there as everyone else was at school or work. Her IPod was on a strap on her arm as she danced around the rink performing jumps and spins and footwork. She was humming along to the music as she performed. She loved skating and nothing else mattered when she was on the ice, only she existed.

Tom and Davina arrived at the Skate Centre and Davina saw that Lucy had signed in and she had asked for directions to the rink. Tom had realised by now that Rachel had sent them to the Centre to get Lucy.

Davina paused open the doors and saw Lucy still performing, a bit shocked to see Lucy's jumps as she and Tom made their way down to the front row and just sat there. Lucy was unaware of their pressence as she carried on skating. She stopped to change tracks and then carried on. Davina was more expirienced on ice so she put on a battered pair of skates, smiled at Tom and then headed out onto the ice.

Lucy was skating when she bumped straight into Davina. She screamed as she fell and Davina grabbed Lucy and pulled her up onto her feet. Lucy looked shocked when she saw who it was and pulled out a headphone,

"How... how did you find me...?" Lucy asked

"Your mum told me you'd be here. You're good Lucy."

"Thanks. I just practise really hard that's all."

"Now come and have a drink and then you can go back out on the ice."

Lucy nodded and Davina held out her hand and Lucy took it as they joined Tom in the seats to have a drink and Tom put Davina's jacket on Lucy as she took a sip of her drink thinking about skating and just how much she loved it. But it would always be second to her mum, Tess and Anutie Melissa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next part for those reading this! LM x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 4:<br>**_

Davina didn't have the heart to pull Lucy away from the ice and back to the school so she sent Tom back to the school and stayed with Lucy.

Rachel hurried down the stairs when she saw Tom's car but then panicked when she couldn't see Lucy or Davina,

"Where is Lucy? Where is my daughter?"

"She's still at the rink with Davina. D didn't have the heart to bring her back here."

"She should be here with me... in class..."

"Relax Rachel. She'll catch up. She's a bright kid."

Rachel glared at Tom before Eddie walked out to join them, "Any of you seen Lucy Mason?"

Rachel was still glaring at Tom,

"Why don't you ask Tom where she is. I'm sure he'll be glad to tell you." Rachel then stormed off leaving Eddie standing there mouth wide open.

There was a few seconds silence and then Eddie finally managed to speak,

"What was that all about?"

Tom looked up at Rachel's offfice, "Davina and Rachel got involved in a disagreement and Lucy heard it, she got upset and ran to the Ice Rink. Rachel sent me and Davina after Lucy, but Davina has remained at the rink with Lucy and I came back."

"But what's Rachel not happy about?"

"Lucy being at the rink with Davina."

Eddie sighed, "I'll go and have a word with Rachel."

Davina was out on the ice with Lucy watching the young girl perform her routines and even trying a few new elements. Davina watched with amazment and suprise and Lucy was genuinly happy for once.

Davina lifted Lucy up when her coach arrived for a meeting and he went to the edge of the rink to see Lucy.

Eddie walked into Rachel's office,

"Why are you having a go at Tom Rachel? If you hadn't been arguing then she wouldn't have gone off in the first place!"

"Eddie! Just shut up OK? You know nothing about what we've been through! Nothing! So just say out of this!"

"No Rachel! I'm not staying out of this! You're hiding something! I know you are."

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

"Find out what it is!"

"In your dreams sunshine. Like I'd tell you anything!"

Rachel and Eddie glared at each other from opposite sides of the room.

Back at the rink Lucy introduced her coach to Davina,

"Auntie Davina this is my coach, Tessa."

Davina smiled as she shook Tessa's hand,

"I'm not really her auntie, just a close friend of her mother's" Davina replied.

"Where is Rachel?" Tessa asked

"Back at the school. It's complicated," Lucy relied before she headed back into the centre of the ice and started her routine again.

"She's good," Tessa said, "she's got the potential to be one of the best..."

Davina stood there and smiled.

Rachel and Eddie were still glaring at each other when the bell rang for lunchtime. She stromed out of the office, swearing under her breath at Eddie as she made her way to the car. Her only thoughts were on Lucy. She was too busy thinking about Lucy and didn't notice the car that had jumped some lights. The first thing Rachel knew about it was when she heard a crash and her world went black, just as Lucy, Tessa and Davina headed to lunch at the rink's cafe, happy and cheerful, unaware of had happened to Rachel...


	5. Chapter 5

**_LM here with yet another update! Really need to start working on all my fics again. So will make it fic work and get caught up on all my fics and get some more parts written for you lovely readers. Enjoy!_**

****LM x**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5:<strong>

News soon reached the school about what had happened to Rachel. Eddie had headed straight to the hospital feeling very guilty and that Lucy may loose her mum because of him. Tom headed straight for the Ink Rink. Lucy had to know what had happened to her mother. Meanwhile at the rink there was laughing going on as Tessa, Davina and Lucy were unaware of what had happened. That is until Tom walked in. Davina instantly saw Tom's distressed face and tried to ask him what was wrong but Lucy saw him too.

"Tom, what's wrong? Has something happened?" she asked.

Tom took a deep breath,

"There's been an accident, Lucy, a car accident. I'm so sorry Lucy, but your mum was involved and she's been rushed to hospital and is heading straight for ICU."

Davina gasped and Lucy felt like she'd been stabbed with a knife, her body went numb and Tessa was shocked.

"I have to go... I need to see her..." Lucy managed to say. Tom nodded and Davina held her hand out to Lucy and said goodbye to Tessa and the three of them headed to Tom's car.

Davina was watching Lucy and noticed how withdrawn and scared the 12-year-old suddenly had become as she got into the backseat of the car with Lucy, who was just looking out of the window all the way to the hospital.

Once they arrived at the hospital they found out where Rachel was and Lucy rushed to her mother's side pushing Eddie out of the way.

"Mum, it's Lucy. Please wake up. I need you. You're all I have... Mum... Don't leave me... Don't leave me here on my own in this world..."

Davina was stood in the room with Lucy as Tom had dragged Eddie outside.

"Why did you wind her up like that?" Tom shouted at Eddie.

"If she wasn't so protective of Lucy then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"It's your fault Eddie! Ever since Lucy started at Waterloo Road you have caused nothing but grief for Rachel!" Tom held his fist in a punching position.

"Well I wasn't the one who left Lucy at the rink when she should have been at school!" Eddie did the same as Tom, but his fist hit Tom's face, causing a mini-brawl to start.

Eddie and Tom kept yelling at each other until Davina came out of Rachel's room,

"Will you two just stop it? The last thing Lucy needs right now is you two arguing! Her mum is lying in a hospital bed and all you two can do is knock seven bells out of each other!"

Eddie and Tom looked at each other, realising they were the only three people with the exception of Tessa, Ros and Emily who could look after Lucy. Davina looked at Tom,

"We'll have to become her guardians while all this is going on, Tom, we're the only options..."

Tom looked at Lucy talking to Rachel and realsied while he and Eddie had been scrapping there was a 12-year-old girl praying her hardest and wishing like she'd never wished before that her mum would wake up.

Guilt was the only thing Eddie was thinking about. Had he just torn a mother and her child apart? Had he killed a mother and orphaned her daughter?

"You just had to have one more dig, didn't you Eddie? Nice going. Now look what's happened! You really are a stupid idiot!" was what Eddie's mind was saying to him as he watched Lucy.

Davina realised just how much she had bonded with Lucy and now she would be like a mother to the young girl and look after her somehow, just until Rachel hopefully woke up. She would have to be the one to say that everything was going to be alright and hold her and help her go to sleep at night and give Lucy her meals and try to keep a daily routine going just to try and help Lucy.

Lucy looked up at Davina, who went straight back into Rachel's room and wrapped her arms around Lucy and pulled her into a hug as tears began to fall from Lucy's eyes.

"She will be OK. Won't she Davina?" Lucy asked.

"Yes she will be, darling. She's strong your mum is. You'll see."

"I just want her back... I just want her back...!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**LM here again. Sorry it's taken so long to get some updates but, but I have been writing parts and trying to do other fics as well. I have also had issues to deal with in my personal life so I haven't been writing as much as I would have liked. I also have an idea for another WR fic so may try and start that as well. Will try and update more frequently now and write more often. Thanks for baring with me and normal service should be resumed shortly.**_

****_LM xx_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Together Forever-Part 6:<strong>

Davina wasn't leaving Lucy alone. She was always there as she and Tom were trying to keep a normal routine for Lucy. The only time Davina left Lucy was when Tessa was on the scene and/or Lucy was at the rink practising. Rachel had been asleep for 5 days now and the doctors were telling Davina and Tom to prepare Lucy for the worst as it was looking unlikely that Rachel was going to wake up. Lucy, meanwhile was at her mum's bedside holding her hand,

"Come on mum... you saved my life...You saved me and risked your own life. You're stronger than this... I know you are. Come back to me... Help me... I need you mum..."

Davina was stood in the doorway watching Lucy and Lucy's words were swimming around in her head. She couldn't take it any longer and she walked slowly into the room and sat down next to Lucy,

"Lucy what do you mean when you say 'You saved me and risked your own life'? What happened...?"

Lucy took a deep breath and looked up at Davina,

"When I was 6 I became seriously ill and I was going to die. There was no way the doctors could save me. They told me the only person who could save me was my mum. The problem was with my bone marrow. They needed to replace it. Mum was the only suitable one."

Lucy took another breath as the tears started to form,

"The doctors said the procedure was risky because mum was ill. Mummy told the doctors that she'd have the procedure for me to have a better chance of living or let me get worse. You see she was ill at the time too and the doctors said it was risky her being ill. She decided that if she didn't make it then my Auntie Melissa and Tess would look after me."

Davina rested her hand on Lucy's free hand as she comforted Lucy and silently encouraged her to carry on.

Lucy looked up, her eyes bloodshot. "Davina..?" she said.

"I'll carry on... So the day came around and we were both prepped up. They put us both under and the risks grew. The first thing mum remembered was coming round, she told me. She was alive and was weak. The worry was me. I had slipped into a coma due to a severe infection. For three days I was in intensive care. She almost lost me once and she couldn't bare loosing me."

Davina's mouth was wide open as she couldn't believe it,

"Lucy I...I..."

"Don't say anything... please..."

"There's something else isn't there...?"

"Maybe, maybe not... I'd rather not say..."

"Lucy... what is that other thing...? What's happened...?"

"Nothing Davina. Please just leave it..."

Suddenly their attention was averted to Rachel who mumbled,

"Lucy... darling..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well here is the update I promised for tonight. Really going to knuckle down and get some more done. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this It really does mean a lot to me.**_

_**LM x**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 7:<strong>_

Lucy was the first to speak,

"Mum! You're awake!"

Davina looked at Tom and Eddie as Eddie ran to get a doctor and Tom rushed into the room and stood behind Davina.

"Lucy… who have you been staying with…? How long have I been here…?" Rachel said weakly.

"Tom and Davina… I've been with them. You've been here two weeks mum. Mr. Lawson feels so guilty… He knows that he was wrong to shout at you… Mum… You came back to me…"

"Yes I did darling, because you came back to me once before and now it's my turn to come back to you."

Just at that moment Rachel's doctor came into the room and asked everyone to leave as he needed to examine Rachel. Lucy didn't want to leave her mum, even Davina's offer on chocolate cake in the canteen was only just enough to pull Lucy away from her mum's side.

When Lucy arrived in the canteen she squealed in delight as she saw her godmother and Auntie sat there.

"Tess! Auntie Melissa! What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you, Lucy," Tess said, "Sorry we couldn't get here sooner. You know we love you though and we should have been here, but Tom and Davina have been taking good care of you." Tess looked at Tom and Davina and smiled.

After a while Lucy was allowed back into her mum's room and she was sat on the bed talking to Rachel and filling her in with what has been going on.

"Emily, Alexa and I are best friends now and the mentoring scheme you were putting in place… Eddie finished it off and we have Ros McCain. She's lovely and so good at her job. You're lucky to have her as a student mum."

Rachel wasn't saying much, just listening to Lucy as she caught Davina's eyes and Davina pulled Tom into the room with her.

"Tom…Davina… Thank you for looking after my special girl. I did wonder what would happen to her if anything happened to me."

Tom sat down in an empty chair,

"She has a good aunt and a fantastic godmother, Rachel. They'd never let anything happen to her. And she's got me and D now. She's a real asset to you Rachel. She really is."

Davina looked from Rachel to a now sleeping Lucy,

"She told me about the transplant… the one that saved her life. She told me after I asked her when she was talking to you. I wasn't really listening until that point. I can't believe you did that to save her."

"She's my world Davina. The only thing that I can say truly belongs to me.

"She loves Figure Skating Rachel. She's good. Her coach thinks she'll go far."

Rachel smiled,

"She's still carrying on then? I really want her to carry that on. She loves skating so much, but she gave it up and I never knew why. But just before she started at Waterloo Road she started skating again. I'll never let her give it up again. It's one thing she knows how to do it without being told what to do really, well except from her coach."

Davina laughed as Lucy stirred and then settled down again. Rachel looked down at her precious daughter,

"I'm not leaving you ever again. That's a promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8:**

It was two weeks later after school and Rachel was now out of hospital and back at home. Lucy was happy to be back home but now saw Davina and Tom in a different light and was grateful to them for looking after her when Rachel had been in hospital. Rachel was scared from the incident and Eddie still felt guilty about causing the whole drama.

Lucy was now firm friends with Emily James and the two were often seen together at break and lunchtimes and they were sat next to each other. The two were blushing with pride when they had been chosen to help twins Amy and Karen Pond into the school and their class. The four had soon struck up a fivesome with Alexa and had soon become firm friends.

Lucy, Emily, Alexa, Karen and Amy were at the Ice Skate Centre after school as Lucy was yet again on the ice with Tessa. All five girls were on the ice and Davina had gone to supervise them and Rachel had remained at the school catching up with paperwork from when she was in hospital.

Eddie knew Rachel was still in her office and he decided enough was enough and that he had to talk to Rachel and apologise for everything. He sighed as he made his way to Rachel's office and knocked on the door to Rachel's office.

"Come in," Rachel said, not even looking up from her work.

Eddie walked gingerly into Rachel's office and was just waiting for her reaction.

"Whatever it is Eddie. Save it. I don't want to hear it. You almost cost me my life and my daughter's future. I don't care what you have to say."

"Rachel, just listen to me please. I know you don't want to listen to me, but I don't really care. We have to talk about what's happened. We can't go on avoiding it forever."

"We can and we will. I've done it for long enough. I don't have me to think about... I have my daughter, my wonderful daughter, as well."

"She's wonderful Rachel. You've done a good job with her. She's made friends with Emily James, Alexa Brown and the Pond twins. The five of them are joined at the hip. She's kind and caring and considerate about others and always puts people before herself. She's a credit to this school and you. What's going on? Why so protective of her? I don't get it."

"Eddie... You never will. Not until you know the truth. Not even she knows the truth yet. She's too young to know the truth Eddie. It's the truth I'm hiding from... The truth we're running from. She doesn't know anything... and she never will. She finds out and I will lose her. I don't think I could cope with that."

"I'm sure you wouldn't. She loves you much."

"Just remember Eddie. You don't know anything until she does and that is never. I'm not about to go and ruin everything that I've worked so hard for... for the both of us."


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 8:**

It was two weeks later after school and Rachel was now out of hospital and back at home. Lucy was happy to be back home but now saw Davina and Tom in a different light and was grateful to them for looking after her when Rachel had been in hospital. Rachel was scared from the incident and Eddie still felt guilty about causing the whole drama.

Lucy was now firm friends with Emily James and the two were often seen together at break and lunchtimes and they were sat next to each other. The two were blushing with pride when they had been chosen to help twins Amy and Karen Pond into the school and their class. The four had soon struck up a fivesome with Alexa and had soon become firm friends.

Lucy, Emily, Alexa, Karen and Amy were at the Ice Skate Centre after school as Lucy was yet again on the ice with Tessa. All five girls were on the ice and Davina had gone to supervise them and Rachel had remained at the school catching up with paperwork from when she was in hospital.

Eddie knew Rachel was still in her office and he decided enough was enough and that he had to talk to Rachel and apologise for everything. He sighed as he made his way to Rachel's office and knocked on the door to Rachel's office.

"Come in," Rachel said, not even looking up from her work.

Eddie walked gingerly into Rachel's office and was just waiting for her reaction.

"Whatever it is Eddie. Save it. I don't want to hear it. You almost cost me my life and my daughter's future. I don't care what you have to say."

"Rachel, just listen to me please. I know you don't want to listen to me, but I don't really care. We have to talk about what's happened. We can't go on avoiding it forever."

"We can and we will. I've done it for long enough. I don't have me to think about... I have my daughter, my wonderful daughter, as well."

"She's wonderful Rachel. You've done a good job with her. She's made friends with Emily James, Alexa Brown and the Pond twins. The five of them are joined at the hip. She's kind and caring and considerate about others and always puts people before herself. She's a credit to this school and you. What's going on? Why so protective of her? I don't get it."

"Eddie... You never will. Not until you know the truth. Not even she knows the truth yet. She's too young to know the truth Eddie. It's the truth I'm hiding from... The truth we're running from. She doesn't know anything... and she never will. She finds out and I will lose her. I don't think I could cope with that."

"I'm sure you wouldn't. She loves you much."

"Just remember Eddie. You don't know anything until she does and that is never. I'm not about to go and ruin everything that I've worked so hard for... for the both of us."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey y'all LucyMaxine here and back from America so talking a bit American right now. About time I said a huge thanks to everyone who is reading this. You don't know how much all the hits and and views mean to me. Let me know what you're thinking and what may happen in the future and as all of these are in progress anything you want to happen.**_

_**So much love for you all,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**art 10:**

Rachel looked at him, "Don't say that out loud! Someone might hear! Especially my daughter. She's mine Stuart!"

Lucy was shocked. Did her mum really know her father? Was he really in that room? Eddie couldn't think straight. Everything was racing in his mind. Lucy, Rachel, her father. He felt a tug on his jacket sleeve and looked slightly down at Lucy.

"I think we should go," Lucy said, "leave my mum to it..." She sounded nervous and looked pale.

Eddie looked at her, "No you go. I'll come and find you... Promise."

Lucy nodded, "But...But..."

"I will sort this, Lucy. I promise. I've just got this feeling..."

Lucy ran off to find someone she could talk to just as Eddie walked into the office to find a yelling Rachel and Stuart.

"Shut up! The pair of you!" Eddie shouted as they turned in shock to face him.

"Eddie...I...I..." Rachel stuttered.

"Lucy heard this man say about his daughter... You're idiots the pair of you! Rachel! You now have to tell your daughter what's going on and what's with the Amanda name?"

Rachel looked at Eddie, "I can't say... not now Eddie. I just can't do this."

"So when Rachel? When will Lucy find out the truth?"

"She doesn't know...?" Stuart said, "my daughter knows nothing?"

"I wanted to protect her from what you did to me. What you forced me into!"

While all this had been going on, Lucy had ran off to the Skate Centre and was in the centre of the Rink trying to hold back the tears as she skated around. Tessa had just arrived with her boyfriend Scott and saw Lucy fall over in the middle of the rink. Lucy didn't bother getting back up as her mind began to spin as the tears fell. Had her mum been lying to her all this time? Was that man her father? Why all the secrets and lies?

Tessa and Scott had rushed their skates on and skated quickly out to where Lucy was sat.

"Lucy... I thought you were at school..." Tessa said, "What are...?"

Scott held his hand up telling her to be quiet as he'd spotted the tears falling from Lucy's eyes.

"I think... I think my mum has been lying to me... She knows all about my father..."

Tessa looked puzzled, "But why?"

"If I know that then would I BE HERE?" Lucy started smashing her hands on the ice in anger, hurt and frustration. Scott grabbed her hands and held her wrists, "Stop this Lucy Lukins, Tessa told me her nickname for you. You'll only end up hurting yourself. Now we need to get you off the ice and warm you up. Can you get up?"

Lucy shook her head and Scott scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the edge of the rink where Tessa was waiting for them and they sat with Lucy in Scott's arms letting her cry as Tessa put her jacket over Lucy to keep her warm.

Meanwhile back at the school the three adults were all arguing over who was right. Each talking over the other until Stuart yelled, "You tell her Amanda! Or else I will!" And then he walked off. Rachel fell into the sofas sobbing unable to digest the past few minutes.

A few minutes after and Davina poked her head around the door to see if Lucy was with Rachel who looked up to hear two words, "Lucy's vanished..."

And it was those two words that dent fear racing through Rachel's mind as she realised two things: She and Lucy were no longer safe and that questions would have to be answered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11:**

_And it was those two words that dent fear racing through Rachel's mind as she realised two things: She and Lucy were no longer safe and that questions would have to be answered._

It was about two weeks later and Rachel hadn't said anything to Lucy as the 12-year-old hadn't asked her about it. But little did Rachel know that Lucy was just binding her time. She was curious about the whole thing. The only thing she really understood was that a man came into her mum's office, called her Amanda and demanded to see his daughter who Rachel somehow knew. The scene played around in her mind and she sat talking to Emily, Alexa, Amy and Karen about it one breaktime.

"Pretty odd really," Karen said, "sounds like our dear Miss Mason knows more than she's letting on."

"Yes I would agree there," Alexa said, "Lucy you really do need to ask your mum what is going on. She's clearly lying to you."

"I really don't know what to think. I mean she's never lied to me before and why would she now? I mean it's not adding up. I hate this. I want to ask her but I'm too scared to."

Amy just sat there thinking but something had caught her eye that the others hadn't noticed. Tom and Davina were staring a bit too obviously in their direction. She looked away and went back to the conversation.

"Why are Mr. Clarkson and Miss Shackleton looking over in this direction all the time?" she asked.

"Probably because Miss Shackleton is my mum's best friend," Lucy replied, "I mean she did look after me when mum was in hospital..."

Meanwhile up in Rachel's office, she and Eddie were talking.

"Have you told her yet?" Eddie asked Rachel.

"Well I'm waiting for her to say something because that means she wants to know what's going on but until then I'm not going to say anything."

"But have you even considered what's going through her head now? She's not stupid Rachel. She will have figured something out by now."

"Why do you care about us so much? Why do you care about Lucy so much...?"

Eddie sighed as he thought, "Because she's the nearest thing I have to a daughter..."

Rachel looked at Eddie confused, "What are you on about...?"

Eddie looked out of the window, "My ex-wife and I had twins, a boy and a girl called Michael Harry and Ella Grace. Michael was fine but one day just after the twins arrived home... something wasn't right with Ella. We got the doctor out but she was too late to save Ella. She died of Cot Death. Michael was fine. It just came on so suddenly and we couldn't do anything about it..."

Eddie wiped a tear from his eye as Rachel went and stood next to him,

"Oh Eddie... I'm so sorry. That's why you care about my Lucy so much because she reminds you of Ella... She could do with someone like you around right now. You and Tom are the only men she trusts."

"I can see that Rach and I'd love to do that."

"You called me Rach. I like that... What are you doing?" Rachel said as she suddenly noticed Eddie had both of her hands in his hands and was looking at her.

"Lucy wasn't the only one who was scared when you were lying in that hospital bed fighting for your life... I was... I thought I was going to lose you and would never be able to tell you how much you mean to me. Rachel Mason... I love you."

Rachel looked shocked but smiled at him, "I already gathered that and Eddie Lawson... I love you too..." She pressed her lips to his and Eddie wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

The bell sounded for the end of breaktime and Lucy, Emily, Alexa, Karen and Amy stood up and picked up their bags. Lucy looked up towards her mum's office window and her bag soon hit the floor again as she was not prepared for what she saw.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12:**

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw her mum and Eddie kissing. This was a shock to her. Her mum had always said Eddie was too up his backside and a nosey sod and that she would never like him, but that seemed to have all changed.

Emily looked at Alexa, Karen and Amy and then to Lucy,

"Lu... what's going on with your mum and Mr. Lawson?" she asked.

"I don't know Emily. I just don't, but I'm going to find out," Lucy replied said as she picked up her bag and headed inside towards her mum's office.

Rachel pulled away from Eddie, a bit breathless, but with a smile on her face as she looked into Eddie eyes.

"Well that was unexpected," she smiled, "but I really liked it. Mr. Lawson, you surprise me now."

"Oh really do I now Miss Mason?" Eddie asked as he pressed his lips to hers once again and Rachel wrapped her arms around him.

Lucy was now inside the crowded corridors trying to run up to her mum's office. Davina and Jasmine were looking around the corridor when Jasmine caught sight of Lucy racing through the corridor.

"Lucy Mason! Walk please!" she called out over the noise. Lucy hadn't heard and kept running.

Rachel and Eddie broke apart again and were still smiling away at each other when suddenly Lucy burst into the office gasping for breath. Rachel and Eddie looked at Lucy with Eddie's hands still on Rachel's arms.

Rachel was the first one to speak,

"Lucy! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in lessons by now."

"I saw you two kissing! Emily, Alexa, Amy and Karen saw it too. I thought you said you hated him mum. What's changed? I don't understand how you can hate one person and then love them the next."

Eddie looked from Rachel to Lucy,

"Well you see Lucy sometimes love comes when you least expected it but sometimes someone hates someone but then realise that deep down they really do love each other,"

"I was talking to my mum not you, "Lucy said.

Rachel looked at Lucy,

"Eddie... I mean Mr. Lawson has just told you exactly what I was going to tell you darling. OK I agree that was not the way for you to find out but we were going to tell you after we'd sorted out where we stand."

Lucy went and sat down on the sofas,

"But what if I don't want it to change mum? What if I want things to stay the way they are?"

"Well then that would be selfish and going against everything I have ever taught you. Wouldn't you like having a father figure around, Lucy?"

Lucy sighed,

"I guess I would and Mr. Lawson cares about me a lot anyway. I'm just finding it hard to understand it all... but I guess it's ok."

Rachel hugged Eddie and then went and sat next to her daughter and hugged her,

"I know it's not easy love, but it will get easier. Trust me. I love you Lucy."

"I love you too mum and Mr. Lawson..."

"Call me Eddie when it's just us."

"... Eddie too," Lucy laughed as Rachel and Eddie laughed too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13:**

Rachel and Eddie had been going out for a week and by now the school had heard about what had been seen from the playground, the mystery man who stormed into Rachel's office and rumours had started about Lucy's move to Waterloo Road.

"I heard that she set fire to something," a Year 9 girl said.

"I heard that it was more serious than that. I heard it involved violence and she was the victim," the girl's friend said.

Lucy herself had taken to the library during the breaks, anything to avoid the talking and pointing that was happening. She was in the library one day when Ros walked into the library and spotted Lucy almost straightaway and walked over to her.

"Hey Lucy. Haven't seen you in here before. What are you doing in here?"

"Staying away from the gossip and pointing."

"What? That's not about you is it?"

"Yes it is. I don't even know how they heard about it... No-one was meant to know."

Ros sat down by Lucy, "No-one was meant to know about what?"

"What happened at my old school."

Ros's eyes widened, "What happened?"

"Forget I ever said anything. I just want to forget it."

Meanwhile, in Rachel's office, Emily, Alexa and the Pond twins had gone to see Rachel as they were worried about their best friend.

"There's these rumours that have started. We know one of them is true but the other two have spread around the school and Lucy takes refuge in the library," Emily told Rachel.

"We normally go with her, but we wanted to come and see you," Amy said.

"She's our best friend and we're scared about her," Karen added.

Rachel looked at the best friends of her daughter and took a deep breath,

"What I tell you never leaves this room..."

The four girls nodded.

"... A man did come to this school and my office asking about a girl in this school, in your year in fact. He did get angry but nothing happened. Mr. Lawson and the girl herself entered my secretary's office. The girl saw her dad and then a cover-up began..."

Karen had been listening and trying to piece it together,

"It's Lucy isn't it Miss? Your Lucy?"

Rachel nodded sadly, "Yes it is Karen. It's my Lucy. The only thing she doesn't know is that man is her father. Please do not tell her. The other thing is something did happen to Lucy at her old school and that was the reason I moved her here. I will not betray my daughter's trust but she will tell you when she's ready. You just have to trust her. OK?"

The girls nodded but Amy was hesitant.

Back in the library, Ros was still trying to talk to Lucy but was getting nothing out of the 12-year-old and so left Lucy to it as she went to get a book just as Eddie entered the library and noticed a quiet and alone Lucy and wondered what was going on with her. Then he remembered the rumours and knew that 2 were true and one might be true. He saw a silent tear fall from Lucy's eye and soon was racing off to Rachel's office worried about Lucy and thinking, if the girl was her, what had happened to her at her old school that made Rachel move Lucy so quick?


	14. Chapter 14

_**OK I am so sorry about the lack of updates lately, but thank you to everyone who has been reading this! My hits for last month completly stunned me and have given me so much more confidence in my writing and I am going to re-start writing this and all my other Reddie fics! Oh and my Jian fic is motoring along. Will also be trying to post some of my other work as well at some point to. Thanks for reading, love you all!**_

_**LucyMaxine xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 14:<strong>

_**Warning: This part deals with bullying. Just giving people a warning just in case.**_

Eddie burst into Rachel's office and was shocked to see Amy, Karen, Alexa and Emily sat talking to Rachel about Lucy.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I thought you'd be alone."

"It's ok Eddie. The girls were just leaving anyway. Remember what I told you about Lucy girls and don't say anything please."

The three girls reassured Rachel that they wouldn't say anything and then left leaving Eddie and Rachel alone. An uneasy silence fell upon the room.

Finally Eddie took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"Guess who I've just seen crying in the library?"

Rachel knew instantly and sighed,

"Our Lucy... my baby girl..."

Eddie looked straight at Rachel, causing her to look away.

"The rumours... I know about the man part because that's Stuart and the first kiss part, but what about the other one? About Lucy's rushed move to Waterloo Road." What happened?"

Rachel had moved to the window and looked out as Emily, Alexa, Amy and Karen were walking slowly with Lucy over to the grassy field.

"That is one thing that stays between my daughter and me..."

"Rachel... I'm going out with you. I need to know. I can help Lucy but I need you to trust me... You don't have to be there 24/7 anymore. You both have me."

He was now stood by Rachel, his hand locked with her. A silent tear fell from her eye and Eddie wiped it away.

"Lucy was bullied at school... One girl took it too far and Lucy ended up in hospital. The girl was expelled, but Lucy still lives with the memories. The teachers ... knew it was going on and they told me, but I never believed them. It was staring right at me... the first time I saw the bullying was when she was on the floor out cold... I'd never been so scared in all my life. I felt like I'd failed her Eddie, my own daughter... I've protected her from so much and I could have lost her... I failed as a mother that day..."

Eddie pulled Rachel close as the tears fell.

"It's OK Rachel. She's alive and she still trusts you. She's sacred Rachel. She needs you. If this gets out... she'll never be allowed to forget it..."

"She still has nightmares about it. She will never forget it. It'll always be there in the back of her head..."

"Yes but we can help her..."

Eddie wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as the door flew open and Lucy ran into Rachel's arms, tears streaming down her face,

"Mum... dad... I mean Eddie... I hate it..."

Rachel held Lucy close and Eddie found himself wrapping his arms around Lucy and trying to calm the 12-year-old down. Rachel looked at Eddie and he could see the pain in Rachel's eyes and moved one arm around her.

After a few minutes Lucy's sobbing had stopped and Rachel fell backwards slightly as Lucy fell onto her. Rachel looked down and saw that Lucy had somehow fallen asleep.

Eddie scooped Lucy into his arms and laid her down on one of the sofas and put his jacket over her. Rachel just walked over to her desk, not taking her eyes off Lucy and Eddie leant on the edge of Rachel's desk, one eye on Rachel and the other on Lucy, his head spinning with all sorts of things. Rachel's mind was full of the only person she wanted to be safe from any harm... her daughter...


	15. Chapter 15

_**OMG! Thanks guys for reading all my fics! Means so much to me to see the figures and know that people are enjoying my stories. Going to start writing more updates for all my fics and thanks again.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever?: Part 15<strong>_

The school day had finished much to both Rachel and Eddie's relief. Lucy had missed her last class, the two teachers not having the heart to wake her up. Rachel had sat working and Eddie was teaching Lucy's friends and told them where Lucy was.

As soon as the bell had gone, Eddie raced back up to Rachel's office and looked at Lucy,

"She's still asleep then?"

"Yes she is. Was about to wake her up..."

"We'll leave her be for a minute because I can do this to you..."

Eddie gently pressed his lips to hers and pulled her close to him, his warmth racing through her body as she wrapped her arms around him. Rachel closed her eyes and they were both soon lost in the moment.

Rachel found herself pushed against her desk and she looked at Eddie,

"Careful, Lucy's asleep remember?"

Eddie rested his finger on her lips and then moved it away and resumed kissing her.

They were very caught up in the moment when they heard a scream from the sofas and Rachel gave a quick apologetic look at Eddie and rushed over to Lucy.

Eddie left them for a few minutes and then made his way over. He could hear Rachel talking softly to Lucy calming her down. Rachel looked at Eddie and her eyes said that Lucy had seen them. Eddie nodded and then pulled Lucy to a seated position and wrapped his arms around her.

Evening had come and Rachel was sat with Lucy eating their dinners talking about random stuff. Rachel cottoned onto the fact that Lucy was avoiding the obvious things but she didn't want to press her daughter too hard. It had been a tough day for the both of them.

"... and Ros is being a big help. I like the mentoring programme. It's great..."

Lucy was interrupted by the doorbell going.

"I'll be a couple of minutes," Rachel reassured Lucy, wondering who was calling at this late hour.

Lucy stood in the kitchen doorway as her mum answered the door...

"Stuart! What are you doing here?"

"Come to see my daughter, of course," he replied looking at Lucy.

"You will never lay a finger on her! In fact you should go or I'll call the police."

She blocked the doorway looking back at Lucy who's fear was clear to see.

"Now go away!"

Stuart started to try and push his way past Rachel.

"Lucy! Get into your room and lock the door and do not open it under any circumstances. Go!"

Lucy ran up the stairs and saw her mum trying to fight off Stuart.

"Go Lucy!"

Lucy ran into her room and locked the door, trying to block the images of her mum struggling against Stuart and grabbed her mobile and phoned the two people she knew would race to help... Eddie and Davina...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks for all the favourites and reads I've had again. It means so much to me and keep reading as I have just introduced some new characters and cannot wait to see what you lovely readers think to the new additions!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever: Part 16<br>**__**  
><strong>_Lucy hurried across her room and found her phone and speed dialled Eddie. She was silently thanking her mother for putting Eddie and Davina on speed dial.

"Eddie! Please help us. That man's here and he's hurting mum!"

"Who Lucy? Who's hurting your mum?"

"Stuart! He's trying to get into the house!"

"Where are you?"

"Locked myself in my room. Please hurry."

"Sit tight. I'm coming."

Lucy hung up and rang Davina.

Davina was snuggled up to Tom when she heard her phone ring and picked it up, saw Lucy's name and panicked.

"Lucy... is everything OK?"

"Please help... Stuart's here and he's trying to push past mum and into the house. Eddie's on his way but please help us."

Tom looked at Davina.

"Lucy, don't worry. Tom and I will be straight over. Hold on OK?"

"Please hurry Miss..."

Davina ended the call and looked at Tom,

"We have to get to Rachel's now. Rachel and Lucy are in trouble."

Rachel was still trying to fight off Stuart but she was slowly being over-powered as Lucy ran to her bed and buried herself under her duvet and pillow shaking as she tried to block out the noise.

Eddie arrived at the exact time as Tom and Davina. Tom asked what was going on.

"Stuart's trying to break into Rachel's and Rachel's trying to fight him off. Lucy's locked in her room on Rachel's orders. We need to get in there fast."

Tom looked at Davina and then said,

"D, phone the police. Eddie and I will go and get Stuart and somehow hold him down. If Rachel's OK go and find Lucy."

Davina phoned the police as Eddie and Tom headed over to the house.

"Hey Stuart! Get your hands off my girlfriend!"

Stuart turned around and looked at Eddie,

"So you're the one she's now going with. How many is that now Rachel, sorry Amanda?"

Rachel looked and realised Lucy must have phoned him. Eddie was looking at Stuart's smug face when Stuart turned to where Tom was standing and punched him square in the nose. Eddie then lost it punched Stuart to the floor.

"You dare lay a finger on Rachel or Lucy and you will be sorry!"

Rachel fell down the wall relieved that Eddie and Tom were there. Tom picked Stuart off the floor and pinned him to the wall with Eddie's help.

Davina came over at that point and looked and, seeing Rachel was ok first, flew up the stairs looking out for any signs of Lucy. She arrived at a door with a princess crown and the name Lucy in fancy gold writing and knocked on the door.

"Lucy it's Davina... no-one else just me... Please open the door..."

Lucy came out from under the covers and stood by the door and whispered,

"Promise me you're alone..."

"I promise."

Lucy unlocked the door and ran away from the door and Davina opened the door slowly and walked inside, shutting the door again. She took one look at Lucy, hearing sirens approaching.

"Is it safe...?"

Davina smiled as she sat down on Lucy's bed,

"Yes it is. Tom and Eddie have him and now the police are here as well."

"Is my mum OK? I only did what she told me..."

"I know Lucy. Your mum's fine. More worried about protecting you."

Lucy's head rested on Davina's shoulder and Davina wrapped an arm around Lucy.

"You know it's my birthday soon?"

"Your mum said. Bet you can't wait."

Lucy laughed, "I can't wait. What did mum do that was so bad...?"

Davina looked out of the window,

"I don't know, but whatever it is I bet Stuart knows... I want him gone. I want to go back to normal..."

Davina stroked Lucy's hair,

"It will all get sorted. I promise."

"It has to," Lucy whispered, "it has to.."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys. Here's the next part and I hope to have more typed up soon. Having a rough time right now and fic is helping me escape it all, but sometimes I can't write as its too much. So bare with me.**_

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Together Forever: Part 17:<strong>

"Happy birthday to you,  
>Happy birthday to you!<br>Happy birthday dear Lucy!  
>Happy birthday to you!"<p>

Lucy's 13th birthday had arrived and Rachel was so excited. Her baby girl was growing up and she couldn't believe how fast the time had gone. Tess and Melissa had arrived for the party and Rachel's and Lucy had decided on a Mamma Mia themed party. Davina and Tom were dressed as Donna and Sam, while Lucy, Amy, Karen, Alexa and Emily were dressed as Greek girls and Rachel and Eddie were in beach clothes.

Rachel and Eddie were stood talking and in charge of the music noticing how things weren't ok with Lucy and Alexa, but they didn't say anything. Davina and Tom were dancing too, looking like big kids.

Melissa walked up to Rachel and leant against the wall.

"I remember that night when you came to mine in tears holding a sleeping bundle in your arms. I thought it was a cat!"

"Yeah and the shock when I revealed her to you. I hadn't even told you I was pregnant."

Eddie looked at Melissa,

"She didn't?"

"Nope. Had the shock of my life!"

"I was the only one who knew, other than Stuart," Tess suddenly said, "I was with Rachel all through it. I was the one who got her out..."

Eddie looked at Tess,

"Got her out of where...?"

Lucy looked around at that point,

"When can we eat? I'm so hungry."

"Lucy Maxine Mason! Less of the cheek!"

"Ummm excuse me Rachel Amelia Mason I asked you a question."

"OK then. The food's already in the kitchen."

The 5 girls hurried into the kitchen and grabbed some plates while the adults went in after. They all settled down to watch Mamma Mia and have something to eat, going backwards and forwards when their plate was empty.

Rachel and Eddie disappeared into the kitchen and took Lucy's cake out of its wrapper and put the candles on, lighting them and walking into the living room singing happy birthday again and they stopped infront of Lucy. She made her wish and blew her candles out.

After the cake was all gone, Rachel carried Lucy's presents into the room and Lucy opened her friends presents first.

"I love all these so much!"

"Well we discussed it that day you were in your mum's office all day," Amy said.

"Emily takes all the credit really," Karen said.

"No I don't. We came up with the idea together," Emily added.

The girls had got photos of them all together and put them all in a picture frame and signed them.

"BFFs for life?" Lucy asked.

The 5 girls joined in their song,

"BFFs for life!  
>Lucy, Emily, Alexa and the Pond Twins.<br>Nothing will stand in our way,  
>Break us or shake us.<br>As long as we have each other.  
>That's the only thing that matters!"<p>

The adults looked at each other and smiled and laughed slightly. Davina then gave Lucy the present she and tom had brought for Lucy. Lucy opened it and saw it was her favourite book.

"Thank you so much! My copy was a bit battered."

Davina laughed,

"That's why we got it for you."

Rachel then brought Lucy's present over and sat down beside her,

"Happy birthday Princess. I hope you like it."

Lucy looked at the label which said:

_To our Princess._

_Happy birthday! We love you so much and always will._

_Mum and Eddie xx_

She looked at Rachel before opening her present. She gasped when she opened the box and saw a charm bracelet staring back at her.

"I love it so much! Thank you mum! Thank you dad! I mean Eddie! Sorry!"

Eddie laughed,

"You keep doing that young lady! Might have to tickle you!"

"No! Please don't!"

"I'll remember! I promise!"

Eddie laughed as Dancing Queen came on the stereo and soon everyone was up dancing away and still having a good time


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey LM here! Just want to say a huge thanks to everyone that read my fics last month. I couldn't believe the total views for last month. Well I have finally started my Doctor who fic and have quite a few parts for all my Waterloo Road fics done so the Doctor Who fic should be up soon. I am also writing a Neighbours fic. But anyway thank you so much and I have asked for more notebooks for my birthday which is this month.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LM xxxxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever: Part 18.<strong>_

A couple of days later, neither Rachel or Eddie could be bothered to get the post off the front door mat. Lucy went to it, still on a high from her birthday, and one letter attracted her attention. It was addressed to her and it had been typed, apart from the address. She handed the rest of the letters to Rachel and then went upstairs to read the letter, without saying a word, worrying Rachel and Eddie. They'd seen the letter and wondered who would be writing to Lucy.

Lucy opened the letter and read,

_Dear Lucy,_

_You don't know me and that is the way I want it to stay, for you as much as me, but I know stuff about you mum that you need to know. I'd rather you find out now when the damage can be sorted out now, before it gets out of hand. You're old enough to know now and let me say this. You're mum isn't the perfect Rachel Mason that she has led you to believe. She did that because she loves you so much. You're her world and she'll do anything to protect you, even lying to you. Let me tell you my story:_

_Your mum's name used to be Amanda Fenshaw before she changed her name to Rachel Mason and started again. How do I know this? Because I was a close friend of the Fenshaws and still am. Things were hard at home when Rachel left. She was 17 and was fed up and had been treated unfairly for the last time and she left home and met your father and future godmother. He introduced her to prostitution, but she didn't know that at first, and she became hooked on it, drugs too. She sold herself for sex to pay for the drugs. You know how you came into existence so I won't go into that. She got off the drugs when she was expecting you, but she was still addicted to the sex._

_One day, after you were born, the place got raided by the police and your mum clung to you and wouldn't let you go. She said if they took you then she would die and that you were her world. She was trying to start again, but couldn't find a way out. They took her to the police station and cautioned her. They threatened to take you away but your mum stood her ground and they let her off with a caution. Tess had gone with her and backed her up. The relief was evident as your parents and I had been called._

_She knew that the caution would have ruined her life so she changed her name and created a new name for herself. The new start she'd wanted ever since she left home, she had it now and she still had you. You have always Lucy Maxine, but you should have the name Fenshaw and not Mason, but Rachel changed your surname as well as her name. She then moved up to Rochdale and you two have remained there ever since. You grew up away from everyone you'd known as a baby, except Tess, the ever present person other than your mother._

_How do I know all this? Because your mum used to be my best friend, Lucy. The family did some detective work and they have promised to leave you two alone. They found out about you but have never met you. Your mum is still my friend, best friend, even though I haven't seen her in years, just like you and your friends are. I needed to tell you what I know about your mum. You needed to know the truth Lucy. Just don't go mad at her, she wanted to protect her only daughter from all this. She loves you too much to see you get hurt. Don't go mad at her._

_Jackie Moore._

Lucy sat on her bed for a minute, shocked and then she started to cry. She grabbed her coat and ran down the stairs, the letter still in her hand and, as she opened the door, the letter fell to the floor and she dropped the letter. The door slammed and she ran all the way to Tom and Davina's house, after deciding where to go. Davina was sat outside reading until she saw Lucy standing there, in a mixture of shock and tears. The sound had alerted her. Davina rushed down the path and gently wrapped her arms around Lucy and led her into the house. "Tom! Get me some water and a blanket now!" Tom appeared with the glass of water and blanket. "Lucy! What's happened?" Lucy couldn't say anything as Davina made her drink the water and Tom wrapped the blanket around the 13-year-old. "I'll go and ring Rachel and Eddie and tell them where she is," Tom said, "keep her there, D."

Moments after the door had slammed Rachel was picking up the letter. She read it and then screamed and fell down the side of the wall. Eddie came rushing, "Rachel! What's happened?" Rachel showed him the letter, "She knows Eddie, she knows." Just then the phone rang and Eddie answered it. A few minutes later he went back to Rachel's side, "Lucy's safe. She's at Tom and Davina's house. They'll keep her there for now. The main thing is she's safe." "No! Eddie! The main thing is she knows! She knows about my past. The one I tried so hard to protect her from! What's she thinking? How will she see me now?" "She will see you as the mother who turned her life around for her daughter and the mother who loves her daughter so much that she couldn't bare to see her hurt by it."

Davina held Lucy in her arms and Tom explained to Chlo, Mika, Brett and Donte that something had seriously upset Lucy and that it was best to stay clear of Lucy and Davina for now. Lucy needed time to think. Lucy was trying to do exactly that, but her mind was racing and she knew she had to speak to her mum, the one that had tried to protect her, just as Jackie had said. She continued to cry into Davina's chest as she shook. Tom came and sat by Davina and kissed the top of her head. "Why did she come to us, D?" Davina stroked Lucy's head, "Because I said that I was there if she couldn't find the words to talk to Rachel. I'm the one she's closest to outside the family unit that is built up around her. Something bad has happened, Tom. Something that has shattered that protective wall that was protecting her. She's scared and she remembered me. She ran here." Tom looked at Davina, "You're an angel Davina. Always putting others before yourself." Davina looked at Tom, "She'll stay here tonight. She's in no fit state to go home. I can't let her go. She's so vulnerable and innocent and small." "Whatever you want. She'll stay here."

Eddie had carried Rachel upstairs and laid her down on their bed. Eddie wrapped his arms around Rachel, "She'll come home Rach, She'll forgive you. Just give her time. She's safe at Tom and Davina's house. They'll take care of her." Rachel nodded and buried her head into Eddie chest. "Yeah you're right. She'll see I did it for the right reasons." Eddie kissed the top of Rachel's head, "That's my girl." The two fell into a troubled sleep together.

Davina looked at Tom, "Go to bed, darling. I'm staying down here with Lucy. She's just gone to the toilet. Please darling. I love you, but I need to care for Lucy." Tom nodded as Lucy came back into the room. "OK darling. Text me if you need me to come down." He kissed Davina and then turned to Lucy and hugged her, "Davina's staying with you. OK?" Lucy nodded and ran back under the blanket and her head rested on Davina's chest. Davina stroked Lucy's hair and watched as Lucy's eyes battled against sleep. Davina pulled Lucy onto her lap, under the blanket, and wrapped her arms around her. Lucy's head remained on Davina's chest and Davina continued to stroke Lucy's hair until finally Lucy fell asleep. Davina rested her head on Lucy's and continued to stroke Lucy's hair until she fell asleep as well.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey from LM!**_

_**I have checked my viewing figures for last month and OMG! over 1,500 views! Thank you so much to everyone reading my fics. I have had a rough month and knowing that I have so many views means a lot right now. The confidence this has given me is amazing and its making me even more determined to get my other fics up for you all to read. So look out for them!**_

_**Lots and lots of October love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever: Part 19<strong>_

Davina woke up the day to a soft kiss on the lips from Tom, making her jump slightly. She wondered why her arms were tingling. Her sky blue eyes fluttered open and Tom put his finger to his lips and the other hand pointed down to Lucy. Davina couldn't think what her hand was doing on the top of Lucy's head and then it came flooding back to her. Last night's events flashed before her eyes and she gasped slightly. Lucy had come running to her house.

"Tom," Davina whispered, "what are we going to do when she wakes up?"

"I don't know babe. We'll only know what state she's in when she does wake up."

Rachel hadn't slept all night. Even though she knew Lucy was safe, the thought that she was upset and in pain was hurting her. Eddie had noticed this and wrapped his arms around Rachel, who was sat in Lucy's bed.

"Eddie… she knows… She knows everything… My past… the part with Stuart… The fact that he's her father. How will she deal with that?"

"I don't know Rach. I need to go and find her… Oh and I'm her father, not him."

Eddie kissed Rachel on the head and then headed off to Tom and Davina's. His only thought was Lucy, who he hoped was with his colleagues. Rachel had finally given into sleep and was soon asleep.

The doorbell sounded a while later at Tom and Davina's and Lucy stirred. "Shush, shush. It's OK, go back to sleep," Davina softly said as Tom looked at Davina before answering the door to Eddie.

"Is Lucy here?" Eddie asked as soon as Tom had opened the door.

"Yeah. D's got her." Eddie breathed a sigh of relief and followed Tom inside.

Tom led Eddie into the kitchen, "We would go in the living room but Davina's got Lucy asleep in there. She was so distressed last night Eddie. What's happened? I mean she wouldn't come running to Davina for nothing. I mean she trusts D, but…" Eddie looked at the door as Davina walked in, carrying a sleeping Lucy in her arms. Eddie looked at his "daughter" and burst into silent tears,

"Lucy knows about Rachel's past. A letter came… She must have read it and went running, ended up here…"

Davina sat down with Lucy still close to her,

"Let her stay in my arms until she wakes up. She may be shocked if she's moved. Eddie please tell me, tell us what's happened. It's the only way we can help Lucy."

Eddie looked at Tom and Davina,

"Rachel's asleep in Lucy's room. It was the only way she would go to sleep. Thank you Davina for helping Lucy. You really are a help. Can I trust you two? I don't think me and Rachel are strong enough to deal with this on our own."

"Eddie you can trust us until the day we die," Tom said.

Eddie got the letter out and passed it to Tom, not taking his eyes off Lucy.

Minutes passed as Tom and Davina read the letter over and over again. Eddie looked from them to Lucy and back again.

About 15 minutes later Tom finally spoke,

"Poor Rachel. All that... all that and just managing to keep Lucy. I don't know how she did it. I'm sorry, I really am mate. This is what caused Lucy to come running here last night?"

Eddie nodded,

"It was too much for her to take in. She couldn't digest the information at home, not with Rachel around. She ran to the first person she knew could help her."

Davina had tears in her eyes stroking Lucy's soft hair again,

"Me. I said if she couldn't talk to you and Rach then I'd always be there to help her. Did I do the right thing last night?"

Eddie nodded,

"You did the right thing, got her inside, kept her safe. Neither are safe. Stuart's doing all he can to get Lucy. I fear he won't stop until he has her"

Davina gasped,

"No! He won't get her. He can't. I'd rather die than let him have her!"

Tom looked as Lucy spoke in her sleep,

"Davina... Mum...Dad..."

Davina softly spoke,

"I'm here still Lucy. Wake up dad's here too. Come on sweetheart, dad's here."

Lucy's eyes flickered and the first thing she saw was Davina.

"Morning Lucy. It's OK..."

"No! It's not OK. Mum never told me any of it! If she loved me then why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she loves you too much and never wants to see you get hurt, darling."

It was Eddie who had spoken,

"She loves you too much Lucy."

Lucy's head turned slowly,

"Dad?"

Eddie nodded.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stay there. It was too much."

Eddie knelt down by Davina and Lucy,

"I know it was sweetheart, but you ran to the right people. Tom and Davina know. OK? They're going to help us."

Rachel awoke to a quiet house.

She lay in Lucy's bed and then realised Eddie was either still asleep. Tess walked into Lucy's room,

"Where's Lucy? What's happened?" Rachel started sobbing again and Tess pulled Rachel in for a hug. Rachel sent a text to Eddie whose phone beeped.

ONE MESSAGE FROM RACHEL:  
>Where are you? Rx<p>

ONE MESSAGE FROM EDDIE:  
>Round T&amp;D's. Lucy's there just like I knew she would be. She's shaken still but she should be OK. Ex<p>

ONE MESSAGE FROM RACHEL:  
>Is she mad at me? Rx<p>

ONE MESSAGE FROM EDDIE:  
>No she's not. At least I don't think she is. I'm coming home. I'm leaving her with T&amp;D for now. Ex<p>

ONE MESSAGE FROM RACHEL:  
>OK. Rx<p>

Eddie put his phone away.

"I'm heading back to Rachel. Lucy can stay here for now. Rachel and I need to discuss some things."

"No. Please I want to see mummy. I'll come and see you later Davina, but I want to see my mum. I want answers."

Eddie tried to help Lucy stand up but her legs were too unstable so he picked her up and carried her home.

Rachel was downstairs with Tess and Melissa when Eddie walked into the house.

Rachel looked around the door at the sight before her. "Lucy! My princess."

Eddie put Lucy down and Rachel ran and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

Lucy hugged Rachel back. She couldn't be mad at Rachel for trying to protect her.

"I love you too mum. I love you too, but I want answers. Enough is enough."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Well another round of updates for me and I need to get writing some more updates. Thanks to all the new readers, followers and the reviews I've had. Means so much to me! Happy Hallow'een for October 31st.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever: Part 20<strong>_

Rachel nervously went and sat in the living room. Lucy's response had shocked her. Her daughter wanted answers and she couldn't give them. Rachel wanted to protect her daughter for as long as possible and now she wanted to carry on, even though the letter had told Lucy half the story, the darkest part was still unknown to the young teenager.

Eddie looked from Lucy to Rachel and back again, not saying anything at all. Both mother and daughter were waiting for the other to talk. Finally Lucy decided to speak,

"Well mum? What have you got to say for yourself?"

Rachel couldn't even look at her daughter,

"I did some things when I was younger that I'm so ashamed of, Lucy. But nothing will change why I tried to protect you from that. I love you too much and I didn't want to see you get hurt. You didn't have to know all this, not yet anyway..."

"So when was I supposed to find out? Never? I want answers!"

"I can't give you them Lucy. I already told you things were bad at home and Tess got me out of that. She got us out of the mess I got myself and then you in. You owe her a lot..."

"Don't try and change the subject. Why won't you give me the answers mum? You lie to me my whole life because you love me and then won't give me the answers when I ask for them? Don't you love me?"

"I love you Lucy, I really do. I just can't give the answers you want. Not yet anyway..."

Lucy's temper was starting to boil,

"You don't love me! If you did you would tell me!"

"It's because you're too young to understand!"

"Just shut up mum! I've had enough of this!"

Lucy felt tears in her eyes and ran out of the room and up the stairs, knocking Tess out of the way. Tess looked at Eddie and gathered what had happened and went after Lucy while Eddie went into the living room and wrapped his arms around Rachel,

"She'll come around Rachel. She'll see you did it in her best interests."

"You've never seen her this mad Eddie. In fact neither have I. She won't come round..."

Tess stood by Lucy's door and could hear quiet sobbing coming from Lucy's room. She sighed before pushing the door open and saw Lucy at her window seat crying.

"Lucy..."

"Just go away Tess... This is all your fault..."

"No it's not. Stuart tricked me and then he used that to trick your mother. She didn't know what Stuart did and neither did I really."

Lucy looked up at Tess and signalled for her to come closer. Tess went and sat on the window seat and held one of Lucy's hands.

"Believe me Lucy; your mum didn't know what she was getting herself into. Stuart tricked me by saying I was special and he loved me when he didn't. I got your mum involved with him because he had tricked me and he tricked your mum. I got her out of it, but not before you came around. I got her out of it and you and got out myself out later."

"He tricked you?"

"Yes Lucy he tricked me and your mum..."

"I just lost it with her... Why won't she tell me?"

"Because she loves you Lucy. She'd do anything for you. She kept putting herself in danger to get enough money to escape with you."

Lucy looked down again and Tess gently lifted Lucy's head back up to her eye level.

"We both love you Lucy. Just give your mum a chance, Lu."

Lucy looked away and then back to Tess,

"I'm sorry for going off on one with mum..."

Tess pulled Lucy close,

"Just give her time Lucy. I know you are."

"Thank you Tess."

"What for?"

"Being there for me and mum... everything. Don't go anywhere."

"Lu... I'm not going anywhere yet... I hope..."

Tess remained with Lucy for the rest of the evening and ended up turning her phone off as Stuart kept trying to text her.

"Why does Stuart keep texting you?" Lucy asked.

"Because he wants to talk to me."

"What about?"

"Us," Tess said simply.

"Us?"

"Me and him. He wants to get back with me."

"You're going out with him?"

Tess sighed,

"Was Lucy. Was. I broke up with him when I first moved in here with you and your mum. He didn't like it, but I stood my ground. I hated what he did to me and your mum when we worked for him. I couldn't stay with him Lucy. He made me feel worthless and dirty."

Lucy was sat looking at Tess the whole time and noticed her emotions changing. She still didn't understand everything, but she didn't want to press Tess.

"I know what he did remember? The letter?"

Tess sighed yet again,

"I know Lucy and you shouldn't have found that out yet. You're still a bit too young. We're all only trying to protect you from all this until you're old enough. We're not saying you're not old enough now but we wanted to make sure that you would be able to understand everything before you found out."

"And when would that have been?"

"When you were 16. Your mum and I agreed that 16 was the right age for you to find out."

Lucy nodded and Tess went back to doing Lucy's hair.

A while later Rachel decided to brave going upstairs to see Lucy. She knocked gingerly on the door to Lucy's room and waited for the signal to enter.

Lucy looked up and saw her mum walk in and looked away towards the window. Tess looked at Rachel with a sympathetic look before turning to her goddaughter and whispering,

"Give her a chance for me?"

"Stay," Lucy whispered back, to which Tess squeezed Lucy's hand.

"I'm sorry mum. I shouldn't have gone off on one at you."

"No darling. I should have been honest with you. If I had have been then this may all have been avoided."

"You were only trying to protect me, I get that, but it still hurts that you lied to me. I'm your only daughter, only child and you lied to me."

"I did what was best at the time, but princess, I love you and I did what I thought was best for you, not me. Everything I have ever done in my life is for you. I don't really care about me; I have others to do that. My sole concern was getting you away and letting you have a better childhood than I ever did."

"I know mum, I know. You keep saying it. I'm just so fed up with all the lies. I want them to stop now."

"OK. No more lies Lucy. I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep. I know you mum."

"OK. Well I'll try my hardest then OK?"

"OK. I can live with that."

Rachel and Lucy laughed as Tess squeezed Lucy's hand again and smiled at her goddaughter and best friend getting along again.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey guys! Thanks again so much for all the veiws across all my fics last month. One month to go until Christmas! Hope you've got the shopping almost done! Updated my profile page with up to date fic news. Enjoy once again. Your views mean the world to me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever: Part 21:<strong>_

Tess had received a text from Stuart and she left Lucy asleep in her bed after she has worn Lucy out enough for the teenager to fall asleep on her. She kissed Lucy on the head and whispered,

"I'm doing this for you Lucy. You need a future... I love you Lucy..."

She then grabbed her coat and told Rachel and Eddie she was just popping out and would be back soon before rushing out the door and heading off.

"Where's she going?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Rachel replied.

Stuart was sat in his office waiting for Tess to show up. He wanted to see her and had mentioned something about Lucy sending Tess raging and then he knew that she would go and see him. Anything to protect Lucy.

She walked into the building, starting to regret going but she had to do it for Lucy as much as anything. She walked into Stuart's office and noticed his face when he saw her.

"You came?"

"Of course I did. Now what do you want?"

"You of course, Tess. I love you of course. But you already know that."

"Well I don't love you anymore. Just leave Rachel, Eddie and Lucy alone. Let them have a future. Hasn't Lucy suffered enough in her life?"

Stuart smiled,

"No she hasn't. I'm going to find her and take her back." He moved closer to Tess before kissing her. She pushed him away.

"It's over between us, Stuart! It's over!"

"Well say goodbye to Lucy then. As of tonight you will see her no more."

Tess didn't need telling twice and she left, Stuart's evil laugh ringing in her ears. Her only thought was keeping Lucy safe. She ran to her house and packed a couple of bags and then raced back to Rachel's house.

"Where's Lucy? Is she safe?"

Rachel looked up,

"Tess? What's wrong?"

"I can't say now. Is Lucy safe?"

"She's upstairs wondering where you are."

Tess didn't need telling twice as she raced upstairs to Lucy's room.

"Lucy... darling... pack a couple of bags. You're not safe here. Stuart's threatened to hurt you. We have to leave."

"Are mum and dad coming to?"

"No, just us. Lucy please... there's no time to argue."

Lucy looked at Tess and starting hurrying around her room, packing things she knew she would need.

Soon Lucy and Tess were downstairs. Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"Tess, what's going on...?" Rachel asked looking from Lucy to Tess.

"I can't say now. We'll call with news when we can. All I will say is Stuart's threatened Lu and I won't see her hurt. Get rid of Stuart and she can come home."

"You're taking her away..."

"Rach, I have to. If he gets her..."

"My baby girl..."

"Mum... I don't want to go..."

"Darling... me neither, but just trust Tess. Do as she says... You'll be home soon. I promise..."

They heard the sound of breaking glass in the kitchen and Eddie just looked at Tess and Lucy.

"Go! Get out of here!"

Tess grabbed her bags and Lucy's and with her free hand grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her out the front door.

"I love you mum" were Lucy's last words before she and Tess vanished from sight, leaving Rachel on the floor sobbing for her daughter…


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys! So excited to say I have written new parts for all my Reddie fics and the first part of Sian's Diary is also written. I'm on fire with fic writing right now and am writing away. So good news for all of you! Enjoy!**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever: Part 22:<strong>_

The sound of smashing glass alerted Rachel and she was pulled to her feet and pushed into the living room. Eddie spun around and saw Stuart looking evilly at him,

"OK. So where is Lucy? She was here last time I knew."

"She's gone Stuart. She's run."

"So where's Tess?"

"She's gone too. They're both gone. Don't ask where. I don't know. I don't even know if they went the same way."

"Stop mucking me around. Where are they?"

"My daughter is gone because of you…" Stuart looked towards the living room and saw a tear-stained faced Rachel standing in it,

"You drove my daughter away for her own safety. She's gone…"

Meanwhile Lucy was being dragged by Tess to the train station,

"Tess where are we going?"

"We're going to London, Lucy. Away from here. I'm sorry darling. Tessa and Scott are in London and I already got your skates for so everything's sorted."

"Why London though?"

"It's the last place he'll think about looking as we've already been there for a while."

Lucy nodded as they arrived at the train station. Tess was looking around cautiously before booking the tickets to London.

Back at Rachel's, Eddie and Stuart were sizing each other up. Rachel was terrified that a fight would break out and sure enough it soon did. Eddie and Stuart were in a fight until Rachel screamed making both men stop.

"None of this is going to bring my Lucy back!" She ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut to her room.

Eddie then forced Stuart towards the front door and he opened it and pushed Stuart out of the house, leaving him battered and bruised on the doorstep.

On the train, Tess had put her jacket on Lucy as the teenager had fallen asleep with her head against the window. Tess just sat there reading a book looking around every now and again and getting edgy every time Lucy moved. She fell asleep for a bit but not for long. She couldn't sleep, Stuart's laughter echoing around in her head.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the sights of London in the distance and she started to wake Lucy up.

Eddie was upstairs soothing Rachel to sleep as best as he could. He was worried about Tess and Lucy but he knew that Lucy would be home soon. All that needed to happen was Stuart to be out of the picture and Lucy and Tess could return home. Rachel looked up at him before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Lucy and Tess had arrived at the train station in London and both were looking nervously around before Tess looked at Lucy,

"Let's go and find our hotel for the night and then our home tomorrow."

Lucy nodded and Tess took Lucy's hand in hers and they set out into the unknown, both nervously watching their backs.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the views and keep your eyes peeled for two new WR fics coming soon. Anyway big thnaks to planets-in-the-sky, RiskingOurHearts, WLRmafZLRE, ChibiterasuXD and Rosemary8190 for your reviews for various parts, means a lot.**_

**_Much love,_**

**_LM xx_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever: Part 23:<strong>_

The next morning Tess woke up early and looked across at the other bed in the room and saw Lucy was still asleep holding onto her bear. Tess decided to phone Rachel, who literally jumped out of bed and grabbed her phone.

"Lucy!"

"Not quite Rach. It's Tess. Lucy's still asleep and I shall leave her be. Don't worry, she's fine. She's just missing you. I hope you understand why I did what I did. You want her alive and this is the only way for now. I didn't want to do it."

"I know you didn't Tess but it was Stuart trying to get into the house. He succeeded and he and Eddie got into a fight. I don't know what happened after or what would have happened if Lu had been in the house…"

"Well she's safe and sound and I promise nothing will happen to her."

"Where are you?"

"London. We're staying in a hotel again tonight and then we get the house tomorrow. I'm getting Lucy enrolled at the local school and we are going to stay here until Stuart is out of the picture and Lucy will be safe."

"Tess… remind me what I did to deserve you as a best friend?"

"I don't know Rachel but Lucy should be safe down here and I will make sure she's in school and doing her figure skating. She'll be fine. I'll phone again soon and you can talk to her but I need to go before she wakes up. I'll keep you posted on what's going on. Let Emily, Alexa and the Pond twins know what's happened. They need to know but tell them they mustn't say anything to anyone. I really must go. We both love you all."

"Bye Tess. Give her a hug from me."

Tess hung up and looked at Lucy, thinking that breakfast would be on the cards when Lucy eventually woke up. Tess decided to order it before Lucy woke up and then it would be ready when Lucy woke up.

Lucy woke up to a shock, unable to remember where she was. Tess was looking out of the window and Lucy, still not awake, whispered,

"Mum…"

Tess spun around and looked at Lucy and then went to sit over on the edge of Lucy's bed,

"No Lu, it's Tess. We're in London remember? We had to escape from Stuart…"

Lucy looked at Tess and the events came flooding back to her as there was a knock at the door and Lucy screamed.

"It's ok Lu. It'll be breakfast."

She went to open the door and then pulled in a little trolley as Lucy sat up in bed and looked at the trolley.

"I know it's not as good as home but I hope it's ok. Here, have a glass of orange juice."

Lucy took the glass and started to drink it, holding it in both hands. Then Tess put a plate with a couple of croissants on it towards Lucy, who gladly started to eat.

Soon after Tess and Lucy were ready and they headed to the shops to get some new clothes and look at some of the sights.

"I don't remember London," Lucy said.

"You won't. You were only a baby when me and your mum were here. We didn't get to see much of the sights either. That dress does look lovely on you."

"That top just looks hideous on you Tess!"

"Yeah it does doesn't it? What about this one?"

"That one's so much better. I think I heard my stomach rumble."

"Well it has been a while since we had breakfast. Shall we pay for all this and then get some lunch?"

Lucy nodded and they went to pay for the clothes and then they headed hand-in-hand down the streets of London to a cafe for lunch.


	24. Chapter 24a

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the continued support, views and hits with this. Means a lot to me. It really does. My Sian's Diary fic should be coming up soon and I have an idea for yet another Jian fic. So keep your eyes pealed for those.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever: Part 24:<strong>_

Nearly three years passed and Lucy, now 15 nearly 16, had been accepted into a Figure Skating school just over a year ago, aged 14, and she was still with Tess in London. Rachel had been down to see Lucy several points and was always upset to leave her daughter. Tess sat in the window seat to Lucy's room, waiting for Lucy to come home. She remembered a visit from Rachel, the last one before things changed.

_"Mum!" Lucy squealed as she saw her mum walking into the living room._

_Rachel just held her daughter close and rested her head on Lucy's._

_"Mum when can I come home?"_

_"Soon my love, soon."_

_"I like it here but I want to be back home with you."_

_"I know and Eddie and I have news for you but we'll tell you when you come home. I love you and Emily, Alexa, Amy and Karen send their love. They miss their Lucy girlie so much."_

_"Tell them I miss them too."_

_"I will do. So what's been going on?"_

_"Well I'm ok at my new school, but it just doesn't feel right. No-one really likes me except these girls called Lauren and Chlo. We friends but not best friends. Tessa says my skating has come on leaps and bounds and that I'm ready for big competitions now. She's trying to sort some stuff out but she's not really saying anything about it. She says she'll stop by when it's all sorted."_

_Rachel looked at Tess,_

_"You are looking after her right?"_

_Tess nodded,_

_"Of course I am Rachel. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her."_

_"Just make sure of that. Promise?"_

_"I promise, Rachel"_

_A few days later and Tessa and Scott had stopped by._

_"Tess, would you be upset if I said I'd got Lucy into a Figure Skating school. Scott and I would go with her so she would be safe. I had to pull a few strings but she's in. She'll carry on with her education but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Tess, and they don't come along very often..."_

Tess looked around and saw the pictures of Lucy in her skating dress and remembered telling Rachel about Lucy going off to the Skate School.

_"Rachel. I have something I need to tell you and please don't freak but Tessa and Scott have somehow got Lucy into a skating school and I've agreed to let her go. I don't want to but Tessa and Scott are going to help with training and she'll be carrying on with her education."_

_"I don't like the sound of it Tess. I just don't like the idea of her being away from you. What if Stuart's found you?"_

_"He hasn't believe me she'll be fine. What have you always told her?"_

_"Follow your heart, follow your dreams."_

_"So let her do this. She'll be fine. I'll go up every weekend and she'll come home in the holidays. Promise."_

_"Oh ok then. Let her go."_

Lucy was sat in the car with Tessa and Scott in the front thinking about her first day at the Skate School and how she'd lied about her surname to avoid people being able to track her.

_"Right guys. Here's part of our new coaching team, Tessa and Scott and they have a new student with them. This is... Lucy..."_

_"Doyle," Lucy said quickly, getting looks from Tessa and Scott._

_Then Lucy had gone off and met some of her new classmates, leaving Tessa and Scott wondering what Lucy was playing at._

_"Hi I'm Lucy."_

_"Hey I'm Karolina and this lot are Mel, Lexi, Sally, Nat and Lilly. So you're with Tessa and Scott then?"_

_"Yes they have been my coaches for ages now. Mainly Tessa but Scott does help sometimes."_

_"Well show us what you can do then," Lilly said and Lucy went skating off and showed them what she could do and the other girls were amazed._

"Lucy we're back," Tessa said.

Lucy looked up and saw Tess looking out of the window waiting for her to come back. Tess flew away from the window and was soon opening the front door and Lucy ran into them.

They were soon disturbed by the phone ringing. Tess saw Rachel's name flash up on the caller ID and she put it on speakerphone.

"Hey Rach! What's up?"

"I have some news for you. Stuart's..."


	25. Chapter 24b

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the continued support, views and hits with this. Means a lot to me. It really does. My Sian's Diary fic should be coming up soon and I have my new Jian fic up and running with writing and yet another Jian idea, which I am hoping to get writing soon. So keep your eyes pealed for those. Hope you all had a great Easter and my profile will be updated with the new fic info too.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 24b:<strong>_

_They were soon disturbed by the phone ringing. Tess saw Rachel's name flash up on the caller ID and she put it on speakerphone._

"Hey Rach! What's up?"

"I have some news for you. Stuart's..."

"...Been arrested. They found him! He's in prison. You guys can come home!"

Tess looked at Lucy who just stood there numb, shocked and relieved but not wanting to go home.

"Lucy darling are you there?"

"I'm here mum! That's great news! I'll have to sort out when I can come back home, but I'm coming home. See you soon."

A few days later and Tess was driving herself and Lucy back up to Rochdale, after buying a new car in London, remembering how mixed Lucy had been about going home.

_It was two days earlier and Lucy was packing her things away when Tess walked into the room._

_"Ready to go home Lucy?"_

_Lucy just shrugged her shoulders not really saying anything._

_"Lu?"_

_"I guess I kind of like it down here. Makes a change. Do we really have to go so soon?"_

_"Well we don't have to but you want to be home for your 16th birthday don't you?"_

_"Yes I do... but I'm scared to go back. But then I'm not. Lucy Maxine Mason is not afraid of anything. So why do I feel it?"_

_"Because you have a new look and are scared about how people will react to it."_

_"But what if they don't like me? What if my friends hate the new look?"_

_Tess had moved and was now sat on the floor beside Lucy,_

_"They will love you."_

_"Oh shut up. You have to say that. You're family. Of course you're going to say that!"_

_"Lucy! What a thing to say?!"_

_"Well it's true! Isn't it?"_

_"If you're going to be like this then maybe it is a good thing we are going home."_

_"So you can run away again? Just like last time?"_

_"I'm not talking to you in this mood."_

_"Yeah run away. Like you always did when I was 2!"_

_Tess walked out and shut the door, leaving Lucy on her knees sobbing on the floor. Tess was stood on the other side of the door and heard Lucy sobbing. All she could see and hear in her mind was a sobbing 2-year-old and she opened the door to Lucy's room and ran, falling down next to Lucy and Tess wrapped Lucy in her arms and soothed her until Lucy had stopped sobbing._

_"Tess I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_"I know you are love. You ready to go home?"_

_Lucy nodded and Tess just held Lucy close some more,_

_"When we get home, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you guys still."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. I promise you Lucy."_

Lucy was asleep, her head resting on a pillow after Tess had pulled over to make Lucy more comfortable. She knew that Stuart would be out to get her and she was amazed that she and Lucy hadn't been found while they were in London. She didn't really care anymore. Stuart had hurt her and driven Lucy away from everything she knew. As far as she was concerned the main thing was getting Lucy back into a normal life with Rachel and Eddie and her friends around to steady her again.

Tess woke Lucy up just as they pulled into Rachel's street and Lucy was fully awake when they pulled up in the drive. Rachel was soon on the driveway and looked on as Tess got out of the car.

"We're back Rachel."

"You sure are. Now where is Lucy?"

Lucy was getting out of the car and Rachel was wondering who the blonde haired girl was getting out of the car. She had make-up on and skinny jeans and a bag hung in her elbow crease.

"Mum...?

"Lucy...? Is that you?"

"Do you like it...?"

"I'm not sure really darling. Now come and give your mum a big hug."

"Do I have to?"

"Lucy! You always jump to give me hugs!"

"Do I?"

Rachel looked at Tess confused,

"Tess...?"

"She's scared and confused..."

"Darling it's your mum. You have nothing to be confused about or scared..."

Lucy looked at Rachel and then ran into her arms,

"Welcome home darling!"

"I'm home!"

Once Lucy was in bed Tess and Rachel sat down and had a chat.

"Tess what happened to my daughter?"

"Rachel she's changed and grown up. I tried to stop it. She needs you and Eddie. You two keep her steady. I did my best but I feel I've let you both down. She got influenced at the local school she was in..."

"You haven't let us down at all, Tess, she's alive and Eddie and I will sort her out. Now off to bed with you. That's an order."

Rachel was sat downstairs on her own when a shadow made her turn around.

"Lucy...? I can't believe that's you. What happened?

"I changed mum. Can't you see?"

"Yes I can but why?"

"All the girls in school were doing this. I just wanted to fit in... I didn't want to be an outsider. I told a few lies, but they seemed to work."

"What lies...?"

"That I was Tess's daughter. I didn't want lots of questions so I lied.

"You did what?!"

Lucy was on the verge of tears,

"Please don't be mad at me."

Rachel pulled Lucy onto the sofa with her and pulled her close,

"I'm not mad at you. We will get you sorted darling OK? Eddie and I will sort this whole mess out..."

Rachel looked down and saw that Lucy had fallen asleep. Rachel grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her and Lucy before realising that having her daughter home may be harder that she thought it would be.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the views and hits that I have had for all my fics. It means the world to me. Keep them coming!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever: Part 25<strong>_

Eddie had woken up the next morning and wondered where Rachel was. He rose out of his bed and got dressed and then made his way downstairs. The dark curtains in the living room revealed that a light had been left on.

He made his way slowly into the living room and saw Rachel and then he caught sight of the blonde girl and wondered who she was. Never did he think that it was Lucy, home after nearly 3 years away. He went and sat next to Rachel placing a soft kiss on her lips, causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Eddie..."

"Rach, you didn't come to bed last night? Everything OK...?"

Rachel sighed,

"Not really... It's not Tess's fault... It's ours..."

"Rachel what is?"

"Us letting Lucy go..."

"Who's the girl, Rach? What is she doing here?"

"My daughter is home... Tess said she was heavily influenced by the girls at her school in London and started going off the rails a bit. She's blonde Eddie..."

"Rachel whatever happened in London, we will get her sorted. We'll get her back to the way she used to be."

"She started off talking to me and then she was shouting at me and then crying... That's not my girl..."

Before Eddie could answer, Lucy's eyes opened as she murmured something. The first thing she saw was Eddie and she screamed, causing Rachel to quickly cover Lucy's mouth.

"Lucy... darling... It's Eddie. It's only Eddie."

Lucy turned her head to look at Rachel and could see Rachel trying to reassure her. Once Rachel was sure that Lucy wasn't going to scream again she took her hand away from Lucy's mouth.

"Eddie...?" Lucy said.

"Lucy... You're home..."

"No I'm just sat here and then going back to London. Course I'm back. Wouldn't be allowed back if it wasn't safe."

Eddie went to say something but the glare was Rachel was enough to make him stop. The last thing Rachel wanted was Lucy going off on one at Eddie.

Rachel sent Lucy up to have a bath and freshen up before breakfast, leaving Eddie shocked about Lucy.

"What the heck was that?"

"That was Lucy. I told you she'd changed Eddie. I can't figure out why?"

"But why didn't Tess stop it?"

"Because she didn't know it was going on Eddie. She just thought Lucy was finally going through the teenage rebellion that she hadn't gone through yet."

"Rebellion yes, but hair change? She loved her brown hair."

"I know she did but like I said. Clearly thing were going on in London that Tess didn't know about and I will have to find out what happened. The only thing I do know is she went to Skate School inbetween Normal school, but Tessa and Scott kept her grounded there. They didn't let her head fill with nonsense or anything. So I really don't know anything else that happened in London. All I know is that she was influenced in London and that caused the change."

Just then Tess and Melissa came downstairs and were soon followed by Lucy, looking a bit disorientated. Melissa looked from Rachel to Eddie and then at Tess. Lucy had headed into the kitchen and started looking around for breakfast.

"I think we should go and get breakfast. Sounds like Lucy is already trying to find something," Melissa said, unaware of the tension around the place.

They all headed into the kitchen and Melissa nearly screamed when she saw Lucy's new blonde hair pop out from behind a cupboard door.

"Mum... where the waffles?"

Rachel looked around and Eddie quickly disappeared and ran to the shops to grab some before Lucy went off on one. Rachel meanwhile distracted Lucy by talking about her 16th birthday plans, to which Lucy agreed with a lot of the plans.

Eddie returned with the waffles and they were soon all seated at the table eating their various breakfasts wondering the same thing: What exactly happened in London?


	27. Chapter 26

_**Hey from LM! Once again my views last month had me crying for joy. I seriously cannot begin to say how much every single one means to me. I have a couple of fics that I am working on that will go up towards the back end of next month and keep an eye out for them.**_

_**Keep reading,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever: Part 26<strong>_

A couple of days later and Lucy was re-united with Emily, Alexa and the Pond Twins. The 4 girls were shocked at their friend's change but they soon saw past that.

"We're so glad you're back, Lucy," Karen said.

"It hasn't been the same without you," Amy added.

"I've really missed my best friend," Emily said.

"Welcome back to the group," Alexa said.

Lucy smiled as she was back home, but she always had something in the back of her mind that made her uneasy.

"Lu…?" Emily said.

Lucy shook her head and came back to earth,

"I'm ok. Just hard getting back into things."

Emily looked at Lucy, sensing that Lucy was hiding something.

She excused herself and went to find Rachel who was sat in the kitchen alone in a world of her own.

"Rachel, are you OK?" Emily asked bringing Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Emily, I didn't hear you then."

"I asked if you were OK."

"As well as I can be. I'm just worried about Lucy."

"We are too. She not herself…"

"I know she's not. She's 16 next week, things have changed so much. We used to be close… now she's closed up on me."

"What can the girls and I do?"

"Try and get her to open up. Tell you what happened."

Emily nodded before heading back to where the girls were still sat talking.

Later on Lucy was in her room on the phone, Tess and Melissa were watching Mamma Mia in the living room with Rachel and Eddie was out visiting Michael.

Lucy was on the phone to someone she was obviously close to from London,

"Carlos, I miss you too. I miss you more than I thought I did."

"Lucy, I love you. I never realised until you left me."

"I love you too, Carlos. I hate being so far away from you."

"I can come up and see you. I'll break out of the house. My parents can't stop me from seeing you."

"They tried to when I was in London…"

"They won't stop me now. I'll get something sorted. I'll come up in secret for your 16th."

"I'd like that. I'm sure I can escape the mother for a few minutes. I have some news for you. I'd best go before mum comes in. I love you."

"I love you too Lucy, my love. We'll talk again soon."

Lucy hung up and then headed over the her window seat and stared out of the window.

Just then Rachel came in,

"Aren't you in bed yet?"

"Who are you? My mother?"

Rachel felt slightly hurt until Lucy laughed,

"Only joking mum!"

Rachel smiled. Sometimes bits of the old Lucy shone through.

"Knew you were. Now into bed with you. What did Tess give you in London?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just you don't seem as slim as you were."

"Some fast food, pizzas."

"OK. Will have to have a word with Tess about that," Rachel laughed, "Now into bed with you."

Lucy walked across her room and climbed into bed before looking at Rachel,

"I like being home."

Rachel kissed the top of Lucy's head,

"Good. Now get some sleep, OK? Love you."

"Love you too mum."

Rachel walked out of the room and closed the door sighing as she walked away, while Lucy was awake thinking about being home and how much she missed London and then her 16th and what happened in London…


	28. Chapter 27

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Thanks for all the hits and views for all my fics and maybe the odd review or two. I currently am in the process of moving house and am at my dad's so borrowing the dad's computer to get these updates up. Hope you enjoy them and will have more up soon.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever: Part 27:<strong>_

Lucy's first day back at Waterloo Road had arrived and, for once, Lucy was displaying a rare sign of nerves. Rachel was trying to re-assure her that nothing had changed and that she'd not have to spend too much time catching up as it was only about 3-4 weeks into the new term.

Eddie laughed as he saw Rachel helping Lucy do her tie up. She still couldn't do that properly two years later.

"What's so funny, Eddie?" Lucy asked.

"You still not being able to do ties up properly."

"Well they're not the easiest things to do up and I've never seen you wear a tie. Now why is that?"

"Because ties are not compulsory for staff unlike the students."

"Well if that's your attitude Eddie, then I should see about changing the rules. Why one rule for the students and one for the staff. Nice thinking Lucy."

Lucy smiled as she headed upstairs after forgetting her school bag.

"What's up with her?"

"I don't know Eddie. Why do I feel she's still hiding stuff from me? I mean Tess let her eat a bit unhealthy, but come on... that much weight...?"

Eddie looked up the stairs as Lucy had started walking down them, bag resting on one shoulder.

"Right now I'm ready," Lucy said as Rachel nodded. The trio said goodbye to Tess and Melissa and then they headed out to Rachel's car.

As soon as they got in the car Lucy was instantly texting and Rachel and Eddie were discussing the day's events. Rachel glanced in her mirror and saw a smile on Lucy's face.

"What's got you smiling, Lucy?"

"Nothing, just a text from a friend in London."

Rachel thought nothing more and focussed on driving. Eddie carried on watching Lucy though and was very interested in what she was doing.

Once they'd arrived at the school, Lucy went racing off before Rachel or Eddie could utter a word to her, leaving them both wondering what was going on.

Lucy raced to an obviously agreed meeting place and her face lit up when she saw Carlos hidden in the shadows.

"I thought you weren't coming up until next week!"

"Well I changed my mind didn't I?"

"Yes and I like it!"

Lucy couldn't breathe another word as Carlos pressed his lips to Lucy's and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around him and soon the two were battling each other for dominance.

Rachel and Eddie were now sat on the sofas in Rachel's office,

"I'm going to go down to London this weekend and see what happened," Rachel said, "I'll take Tess with me and she can show me everything. You going to be OK with Lucy on your own?"

"She is a bit of a livewire right now."

"Just don't cause arguments with her and let her cool down if she's stressed. Melissa would be staying and her cousin's going to be coming over. I need to find out what was going on in London..."

"OK then, if you think it will help."

Lucy and Carlos were laid on the floor, looking up at the partly cloudy sky,

"I can't believe you're here, Carlos..."

Carlos stroked Lucy's hair,

"Me neither but I couldn't wait until next week to see you..."

"I know, but my mum's the head here..."

"Well why don't we get you out of here and you can show me the sights of Rochdale?"

"I guess so..."

Back up in Rachel's secretary's office, Ruth was watching the class lists come in and ticked off the names of students whose parents had already phoned in explaining their child's absence. She froze when she got to a certain name.

She rose from her seat and walked towards Rachel's office door, knocking on it,

"Rachel, why is Lucy not in school today?"

"She is. She came in with myself and Eddie."

"Well she's not in registration."

Rachel got her phone out and rang Lucy's form tutor and a look of worry came over her face,

"Lucy's not in tutor and Emily, Alexa, Amy and Karen haven't seen her this morning either... She's gone..."

Rachel rushed towards the door.

"Where are you going Rach?" Eddie asked.

"To find my daughter! I need to find her."

The last look Eddie had was one of extreme worry on Rachel's face as she went to find her daughter.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys! This is my last update from my current hometown as I am moving house on Sunday and I can't wait to see my house for the first time! Updating all my fics apart from A Chain of Diamonds, but I am going to post Part 1 of Sian's Diary instead for you all. Thanks for all the views and reviews. They mean the world to me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever: Part 28:<strong>_

Lucy and Carlos were sat in Lucy's secret place and he was stroking her hair.

"Don't you feel guilty for skipping school?" Carlos asked.

"A bit, but I can't resist you." She leaned in closer and kissed him, and he pulled his arms around her. His hands moving further down her body.

"That girl has changed so much since London. I can't figure out why though," Rachel thought to herself, "she's just been so secretive since she got back."

Eddie was sat in Rachel's office when Tom and Davina walked in.

"Any news?" Davina asked.

Eddie shook his head, "No not yet. I don't get it."

"She's changed so much since she got back from London," Davina said, "maybe once she gets her brown hair back she'll start to get back to normal."

"Hope so Davina. Rachel's at her wits end."

Lucy woke up as she felt someone move underneath her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Carlos beneath her.

"Sorry darling, I didn't mean to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"It's OK. I won't sleep tonight if you didn't wake me up then. Then my mum will have a go at me later."

"What Tess?"

"No Rachel Mason. I lied in London. There was trouble back here and Tess and I were on the run. I had to lie, but I'm still me, Carlos. I'm still me."

Carlos looked deep into Lucy's eyes and could see that she was telling the truth.

"Who were you running from?"

"My dad, only he's not really my dad. He's more of a nutcase and wanted me so Tess thought it would be safer to run than risk my safety."

Lucy looked away,

"I was such a good girl before I moved to London and now I'm a bit of a bad girl," she laughed, "you have such a bad influence on me. But I love you for it. I was fed up of being a good girl all the time."

It was Carlos' turn to laugh,

"You a good girl?"

"Yes I was. I didn't used to be blonde. You can see my natural hair colour coming through."

Rachel was sat in her car thinking where Lucy might have gone where it suddenly struck her. She pulled out her phone and rang Eddie,

"Eddie! Where's that place Lucy goes?"

"What her secret place?"

"Yes! She might be there!"

"It's just off the main path in the park, east side, I believe."

"Talk later!"

Rachel hung up and started up the engine and headed towards the park, where things were getting heated again between Lucy and Carlos. Lucy pulled away, rose and stood up, walking away slightly and her hand rested on her stomach.

Carlos sensed something was wrong and he sat up and looked at her before getting to his feet and standing alongside her, his face etched with worry and concern.

Rachel was now speeding across town with Eddie on bluetooth,

"Why would she have gone there Rachel?"

"I don't know Eddie. I'm more worried her bunking off lessons than what she's doing there. I mean why can't she talk to me anymore. Did she loose her confidence talking to me?"

"Maybe she's just still struggling to get used to being back up here after being away for so long."

"But why not tell me about it?"

"Because she is a Mason, Rach. She's so like you, maybe even more now after London."

"I have to go. I'm at the park." Rachel hung up and quickly got out of the car and raced towards Lucy's supposed secret place.

Carlos looked at Lucy,

"Lucy, what's wrong? What's wrong?"

Lucy started shaking as Rachel was silently moving amongst the trees.

"I need to tell you something."

"Lucy darling, you're scaring me. What is it?"

"I love you."


	30. Chapter 29

_**Together Forever-Part 29:**_

Carlos wrapped his arms around Lucy who was sobbing her eyes out,

"You won't leave me will you…?"

Carlos rested one hand on Lucy's cheeks,

"Of course I won't, Lucy. I'll stay here now…"

"But my mum doesn't know about you yet… How do we tell her?"

"We'll find a way darling."

Lucy shivered slightly and Carlos took his jacket off and wrapped it around Lucy, who was finally starting to stop sobbing. He just held her there.

Rachel fell to the floor and rustled a few leaves but luckily the wind caught some leaves and Rachel was safe for now. She couldn't believe what had happened. When did her little girl get so grown-up so fast.? She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How did Lucy not feel able to tell her?

Carlos steered Lucy to the floor. He wanted to ask her some questions,

"Does your mum know yet?"

"I can't tell her… I'm so scared… She's always seen me as the good girl who never gets herself into trouble…"

"We'll tell her together and tell her about us. We have to do it at some point, so why not now?"

"Because she will be in shock and may lash out at anyone, including me. I've changed since I came back from London, but I had to toughen up down there."

Rachel was sat listening as her phone vibrated. She saw Eddie's name was flashing on the screen. She ended the call and the text back.

_Can't talk right now. Can't believe what Lucy's just said. What's happened to our girl Eddie?_

_Rach… what are you on about…?_

_She's in love with some boy she met in London. It appears they've been together for a few months, maybe even years._

_WTF?! Our Lucy? Talk later._

Rachel continued to sit there, listening to Carlos and Lucy talking. He seemed committed and would move up instantly and if Rachel was OK with them, move near Lucy.

Lucy sighed,

"I think we'd better go and see my mum and explain everything to her."

Lucy got up pulling Carlos with her and then went to move out of the clearing when she spotted Rachel stood there worry on her face.

"Mum! How long have you been here?"

"Long enough Lucy. I know everything you two have just been on about."

Lucy looked at the floor, emotions taking over,

"I'm sorry. I got scared. I wanted to tell you mum… I really did… but I just couldn't find the words."

She looked back up and saw Rachel had her arms open and Lucy ran into them without a moment's hesitation.

"Your dad and I aren't proud but we have to respect your wishes. And you…" she glared at Carlos, "… better explain who you are and fast."

"My name is Carlos Alonso and I went to school with your daughter in London. I fell in love with her and she did with me. I love Lucy and will do anything I can to prove that to you Miss Mason. My father screwed up in life and I'm not about to do the same as him. I love Lucy and nothing will ever change that."

Rachel looked from Lucy to Carlos and Lucy was just looking at Carlos wondering who was now going to speak first. It was Rachel,

"I'll hold you to that, but you back out just one tiny bit and I'll… I'll… I'll set her father onto you and then you will be running for cover."

"I won't Miss Mason. I promise. I really do mean every word."

"OK. Well I think it's about time we went and explained everything to your father."

Lucy nodded as she was slightly freaking out.

"I love you mum."

"I love you too Lucy, despite your crazy swings."

Lucy laughed as the three of them walked out of the clearing and back towards Rachel's car to head back to the school and explain things to Eddie


	31. Chapter 30

_**Hey all! Hope you all had a great summer! I start work again soon so will be updating hopefully on my days off. I have written the final part for A New Start and I really hope I've done it justice. Will hopefully be starting a new fic soon for a different TV show so look out for that.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 30:<strong>_

Eddie was sat on the chair just staring into space. He couldn't believe it. He'd had enough of Lucy's moods but he loved Rachel, and after what Rachel had just told him, he decided that he would re-double his efforts with Lucy and be a father to her.

"That's what she needs right now. A mother and a father."

Rachel was driving the three of them back to hers looking back at Lucy who looked so scared about everything. She then looked at Carlos and saw that he was talking to Lucy. She could tell that he regretted everything but was determined not to make the same mistakes that his father did. But her Lucy? Rachel wished she could have got into Lucy's head sooner instead of it coming out the way it had.

They pulled up in the driveway and Eddie hadn't heard them until Rachel opened the door and called,

"We're home."

Eddie soon appeared in the doorway and Rachel walked into the house and straight into Eddie's arms. He whispered something into Rachel's ear before turning to Lucy, who ran into his arms and sobbed her eyes out,

"I'm sorry dad. I should have told you sooner."

"It's OK Lucy. We'll get everything sorted."

Carlos cleared his throat and Eddie then turned to him, before letting go of Lucy and thundering towards him, causing Lucy to scream.

"Dad! Leave him alone!"

Rachel then backed Lucy up,

"Eddie don't. This won't help our daughter."

At the mention of Lucy, Eddie stopped and held out his hand,

"Eddie Lawson, Lucy's father."

"Carlos Alonso, Lucy's boyfriend."

Rachel headed into the living room and the other three followed. Rachel went and  
>sat on the sofa and Lucy snuggled up in her favourite chair and Carlos sat on the arm of the chair.<p>

Eddie was the first to speak,

"So you're my daughter's boyfriend?"

"Yes I am sir."

"How long have you been seeing Lucy?"

"About a year sir."

"You don't need to call me sir."

"Sorry Eddie."

"What are your plans now regarding Lucy and your relationship?"

"Well if it was ok with you and Rachel, I would like to move to Rochdale and concentrate on my relationship with Lucy and create a future for us."

Eddie looked at Lucy and then at Rachel and could tell that Lucy wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Rachel then spoke,

"You're not going to run when things get difficult?"

"No Rachel. I will not. I love Lucy and I'm not going to make the same mistakes that my father did. I love Lucy so much and want to do the right thing by her."

Eddie seemed to be scanning Carlos,

"How long before you would move up here?"

"I would need a couple of days to get my stuff from London but almost straight away once all my stuff is up here. I need to finish my education first though so I would be able to get a good job and support Lucy, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove to you that I am serious about that."

Rachel and Eddie looked at each other before leaving the room. Lucy looked up at Carlos who just stroked her cheek before kissing her, relaxing her.

"You're so brave, Carlos."

"Well your dad seems super protective."

"He is but he only wants to do the best by me."

"I know."

They were soon kissing and then were disturbed as Rachel and Eddie re-entered the living room.

"OK Carlos," Eddie started, "You seem serious about this so we are going to give you one chance. Blow it and you're out. Is that clear?"

"Yes Eddie. Thank you Eddie."

"Thank you dad," Lucy said

Eddie smiled at Lucy hoping Carlos was really as serious as he said he was.


	32. Chapter 31

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Hope you all had a great September and are getting ready for Hallow'een at the end of the moth. Another round of updates for you all and my two new Waterloo Road fics will be up soon, just need to get a few more parts written for both.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 31:<strong>_

Tess was sat out in the back garden, unaware of Carlos and Lucy. Rachel was putting the finishing touches to Lucy's 16th birthday and Eddie was looking at photos of Lucy as she was growing up.

Rachel had finished and wandered out to see Tess.

"Hey Tess."

"Hey Rach," she saw Rachel's face, "what's up?"

"Lucy's boyfriend is moving up here. When did she change Tess?

What did we do wrong?"

"What are you on about?"

"You mean you don't know anything?"

"I think you need to explain."

"Lucy's boyfriend from London is moving up here."

"I know of him but I swear Rachel I had no idea what was going on."

Lucy was asleep on her bed dreaming,  
><em>She was walking down the corridor on her way to tutor when a couple of girls grabbed her and pushed her towards the toilets and locked the three of them in there.<em>

_Lucy screamed until one of the girls covered her mouth and then she tried to fight back. She couldn't but she managed to free her mouth just as one of the boys in her class was walking by. She managed to scream and the boy stopped and wondered where the scream came from, then he heard a noise coming from the girl's toilets._

_He kicked the door down and then saw Lucy unconscious on the floor and the girls around her. He dealt with them leaving them running away and then focussed on Lucy._

_"Oh my god Lucy! What did they do to you? It's me, Carlos. Come on wake up. I know you can wake up Luce."_  
><em><br>Lucy's eyes struggled to open but she managed to open them to see Carlos,_  
><em><br>"Car…los… I'm sorry…"_  
><em><br>"Lucy, you have nothing to be sorry for."_  
><em><br>"I couldn't fight them off…"_  
><em><br>"It's OK. I won't let them hurt you."_  
><em><br>"W…w…why…?"_  
><em><br>"Because I love you… Don't go and leave me…"_

Lucy woke up screaming causing everyone to go running. Rachel reached Lucy's room first and soon was giving Lucy a hug and looking back at Tess, who was not far behind Rachel. Lucy caught Carlos' eye and he knew straightaway what the nightmare had been about. He looked at her one more time before leaving the room, leaving Rachel and Tess with Lucy.

"Lu… what was that about?" Rachel asked.

"Something that happened in London… something that Tess doesn't even know about."

Rachel looked at Tess who looked shocked.

"What happened with Milly… it happened in London but in the girl's toilets… Carlos was the one who stopped me getting even more battered…"

Tess gasped. How could she not have seen this? She knew something had happened, but she'd never have guessed that history had happened again.

Rachel just looked from Tess to Lucy and back again. Lucy looked at Tess,

"I'm sorry I never said anything. It was just after we'd left here and I didn't really want to panic you. Please don't be mad at me."

Tess just looked at Lucy,

"Of course I'm not mad at you. I just can't believe you never told me."

"Or me," Rachel added, "but never mind. It's happened so let's forget it as best as we can."

Rachel kissed Lucy on the top of the head,

"Thanks mum. I needed that."


	33. Chapter 32

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Updating today as I will have hardly any time update over the UK half term week due to work. One of the downsides to being a grown up. Anyway have a great half term and hallow'een. Enjoy the updates.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 32:<strong>_

Lucy was looking at herself in the mirror, the blonde hair gone and the brown hair she loved was back. Her hand subconsciously resting on her stomach as she felt a pain that went as quickly as it had come. Carlos was down in London packing his things up for the move. She sighed as she heard the doorbell ring and heard Rachel greeting Alexa, Emily, Karen and Amy. She sighed as she knew they would gather something was up and she went and sat by the window as she heard Rachel sending the girls up to her room.

Emily ran in, she was now tougher and braver than she had been two years ago. However she was still the same meek Emily to her friends.

"Lucy! It's so great to see you again! When are you coming back to school full time?"

Lucy sighed, she really had no idea.

"Luce… what's going on…?" Alexa said, noticing Lucy's slight tears falling from her eyes.

The other four girls noticed and gathered around their leader.

"My boyfriend's moving up here."

The four girls looked at each other before Amy, who had become a lot more wiser, was the first to speak.

"Who?"

"You've all met him. It's Carlos. The boy I was seeing in London."

"Really?" Lucy said, "You really mean it?"

"Of course we do. We wouldn't be friends if we left you when something like this came up."

Lucy started to cry again and the girls rallied around her and Emily started rocking her until the crying stopped and Lucy looked up at them again.

"You really want him to?" Amy asked.

"I love him, but I'm so unsure."

"Good for you," Amy said, "but what does Carlos say about this?"

"He said he's moving up here and going to give the relationship a real go."

"You really believe him?" Alexa asked.

"I don't know. People change when they are out of the comfort zone. I really just don't know right now," Lucy said as she sighed.

"Well whatever he does, whether he stays or not. We're not leaving you on your own. We're all going to finish our GCSEs and go to Sixth Form together," Karen said.

"Thanks guys. I really want to think that he'll stay around but I really don't know right now."

Rachel was stood outside and had heard what Lucy had just been saying and she ran off to tell Eddie about it, worrying about Lucy and whether she was really ready to have a baby. She herself had only been 17 when she'd had Lucy.

Karen found Lucy's remote and hit play and the stereo and soon the girls were all dancing around just like the old days. They were so busy dancing they hadn't noticed someone stood in the doorway.

"Just what the heck is going on here?"

Lucy spun around,

"Carlos I'm…"

"Save it Lucy. Come and explain once you're done having fun."

Lucy looked at Carlos,

"But…but…"

"Like I said come and explain yourself to me when you're done having fun."

Lucy nodded before turning back to her friends who were stood there with their mouths wide open worried about their friend… and her boyfriend…


	34. Chapter 33

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Thanks for all the views last month. I was blown away by them. Sorry for the lack of updates, my muse seems to have gone to the beach and decided to take a late holiday. For those reading my NCIS fic I will have an update by the weekend. I have some parts written but not for Past, Present, Future yet. Anyway will try and work hard to get my muse back from holiday and get lots of updates done.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 33:<strong>_

Lucy was at the rink with Tessa and Scott practising her routine. It was the one thing Lucy was good at and the one thing everyone knew would be a fight to give up.

Tessa was leaning on the side barriers watching Lucy skate and she knew that Lucy still wasn't sure if Carlos was happy with her skating despite the fact she said she was.

Scott wrapped his arms around Tessa's stomach,

"You ok Tess? You seem lost today."

"Just thinking about Lucy and what she's going to do. She says one thing, but she's a skater at heart and I know that she'll find it hard to give up skating… Oh Scott, why her? Why our little skating girl? I love her so much…"

"I know you do Tessa and I love her too, more than you'll know, and someone else too, but we just have to support her and help her know when the right time is to stop for her sake."

Tessa felt her head being lifted by Scott and then she felt his lips against hers and then he properly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. They were so lost in themselves they didn't hear the door open. They only stopped when they heard,

"Lucy! Stop spinning now and off the ice! What have I told you?"

Tessa looked around and saw a fuming Carlos and then saw Lucy frozen to the spot. She didn't even think about herself as she saw Carlos heading towards the ice. She freed herself of Scott's comfort and headed out onto the ice and put herself between Lucy and a fuming Carlos.

"Get out the way Tessa. I would like to have a word with Lucy please."

"Not like this you're not."

"I don't care. I told her no more skating."

Lucy finally spoke,

"I'm old enough to decide what I want to do."

"So my view doesn't count then?"

"Yes it does but you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing. I'm good."

Tessa took a quick look at Lucy before turning back to Carlos,

"Carlos… listen to her…"

Carlos pushed Tessa out of the way and Scott instantly saw red and was racing out onto the ice. He picked Tessa up and after checking she was OK raced over to help Lucy who was against the side of the rink yelling at her. He pulled her off and Tessa grabbed Lucy before Scott and Carlos were fighting the life out of each other. Tessa sat Lucy down and then went to break up the fight.

"You guys! Stop it now!"

Both guys stopped and looked at Tessa,

"Carlos… I thought you loved Lucy and trusted her. And Scott I know you're defending me and all but this isn't helping Lucy."

Carlos looked at Lucy and saw her looking back at him,

"I'm sorry Lucy. I do love you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt. Bruised maybe when I fall, but that's it."

Carlos sighed as he realised Lucy was right and he pulled Lucy up and kissed her before silently leaving the ice and leaving the rink.

Lucy rubbed her cheek where Carlos had kissed her before Scott came over to look at her and check her over. Tessa looked from Scott to Lucy before Scott pulled away and looked at Tessa, who whispered,

"She OK?"

Scott nodded before they heard Lucy fall to the floor suddenly sobbing and Tessa skated over to Lucy and sat down beside her. Scott soon followed and carried Lucy over to the seats where Tessa grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to Lucy. She felt Lucy's head and it was burning up, just as Lucy's hand shot over her stomach.

"Something's not right," Lucy said, "I feel weird."

Tessa looked at Scott before turning back to Lucy, just as her world went black…


	35. Chapter 34

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm currently waiting for lunch so I thought I'd give you all updates. I will try and update again next week before Christmas and I am really close to putting my last two Waterloo Road fics up and I am about to start writing my Rizzoli and Isles fic and hope to have that up just after New Year if I have a lot of time off work over the festive period. If I don't update again until after New Year, have a great Christmas and Happy New Year and thanks for the support over 2013. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 34:<strong>_

Tessa looked at Lucy and started trying to wake her up but all the time she was worrying about Lucy and what she'd just said.

"Scott… phone for an ambulance… I just got a feeling something bad's happened. She said she felt weird."

Scott looked at Tessa before doing as she had asked while Tessa was looking at Lucy. She could feel how conflicted Lucy's body temperature was.

Scott was now sat back down with Tessa and she had her arms around Lucy and holding her close. Scott was looking at Lucy and Tessa thinking about how they had the same eyes and stuff when Lucy's eyes suddenly opened, making him jump.

"Tessa… it hurts… It hurts so bad…" She had tears in her eyes. Tessa kept trying to tell Lucy that everything would be OK, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong.

Scott held Lucy's hand and the 16-year-old weakly smiled at him and all he could do was hold her hand and listen to Tessa's words.

"Should we call Rachel and tell her what's going on?"

Lucy moaned and Tessa could tell that what it meant,

"No she doesn't want you to," she replied before getting Lucy to drink some water.

The minutes between the call and the ambulance arriving were dragging for Tessa and Scott as they worked together to keep Lucy with them, which was a hard thing to do as Lucy just wanted to keep shutting her eyes which Tessa really didn't want her to.

Finally they heard the ambulance sirens outside and the paramedics were racing in and asking Tessa and Scott a lot of questions and one of the paramedics, Millie, tried to get Lucy from Tessa but Tessa wasn't letting go. Scott wondered what was wrong with Tessa, she'd got so protective of Lucy lately and she certainly was showing it now. Scott managed to get Tessa to let go of Lucy and Millie was soon rushing to get Lucy stabilised and then the team started rushing her towards the doors, causing Tessa to jump to her feet.

"Millie! I want to go with her, please…?"

"What relation are you to Lucy?"

"I'm her sister."

"OK then and bring your partner if he wants to come."

Scott looked at Tessa and saw the look in her eyes so he grabbed the bags and followed her to the ambulance where Tessa sat right up by Lucy and Millie was sat on the other side. Tessa looked up at Scott and he wiped the tears from her eyes and then held her hand.

Once they were at the hospital, Lucy was wheeled into surgery and Tessa and Scott had a long wait for Lucy to come out of surgery.

"She will be OK won't she Scott?"

"She'll be fine Tess. Look what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy… you're getting so protective of her and you seem to care about her a lot more…"

"What are you trying to say Scott?"

"I'm trying to ask you what is the deal with Lucy? I mean why suddenly care about her more?"

"Well why not. She's like a sister to me, a younger sister. I don't have a sister so why can't I have Lucy as a sort of younger sister?"

Scott sighed,

"OK, you win this time."

"Thank you…"

Before Tessa could really finish her sentence she could see Lucy being wheeled down the corridor and she was up on her feet following them. She saw Millie talking to the doctor and then pointed at Tessa and Scott before leaving the room.

Tessa walked up to the window and looked at Lucy and saw her with wires and a monitor beeping. The doctor came out and stood by Tessa,

"I gather you are Lucy's sister. Well I'm afraid to say she's lost her appendix. Very close call though.

"Poor Lucy! Yeah. Me and my partner, Scott, came with her. She doesn't want her mum to know she's here."

"Yes but she doesn't know yet. Why not?"

"Will I have to tell her? I don't know. I just know that she said she didn't want her mum to know."

"It might be better coming from you. OK well you can go and sit with her and if you need me my name is Doctor Chatwin."

Tessa looked as Doctor Chatwin left and she and Scott made their way into Lucy's room and sat either side of her and waited for her to wake up some news that Lucy may not have wanted.


	36. Chapter 35

_**Hey guys. This is your Christmas present. Yes I know it's early but I'm heading down south for a few days and may not be able to update until after Christmas so you lucky people are getting it early. Enjoy!**_

_**Happy Holidays and thanks for the support in 2013. I hope to have some more stories in 2014 for you.**_

_**LucyMaxine xxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 35:<strong>_

_Tessa's POV:_

I look at Lucy, 4 hours since she came out of surgery and now she is lying in the bed, no signs of waking up yet. Scott's still here and her friends have been by and are not going to tell Rachel for now. Emily doesn't know what to do; she normally has Lucy to lead the way.

Scott's worried about me and Lucy. I know he is. He's the one who goes to get our drinks and me a bite to eat. I'm not leaving her… I'm not leaving Lucy on her own. I need her as much as she needs me. She just doesn't know it.

I'm hiding a secret, one that could shatter everything Rachel and Lucy have ever known. Rachel's past is slowly catching up with her and that now includes me… I can't tell Rachel now, not when I have to tell Lucy about her appendix… I want to ring Rachel and tell her what's going on but I don't want to betray Lucy's wishes. My guess is she's scared about how Rachel and Eddie will react. I mean they'll know Carlos was at the rink, he doesn't like her skating. But I don't believe it was the skating that made her end up here, it was him. He's so possessive of her and the doctor thinks the push against the side did something and that was what did it.

I look at Scott's empty seat as he's gone to get me something to eat and drink again and then I look back down at Lucy as she mumbles something. I wonder if she knows I'm here with her, well myself and Scott. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it and then I nearly squeal as she squeezes it back.

Scott comes back and puts my food and drink on the table and then tells me he's phoned Rachel and told her what's happened. I yell myself silly at him and he just yells at me back and soon we're both calm and I realise that I'm not the one who betrayed Lucy, Scott did, but she will never find out he told Rachel. She's gutted and distraught but realises that her bursting in is the last thing Lucy needs so she's going to wait for me to say that it's OK for her to come, which will hopefully be tomorrow.

Oh Rachel! I wish I could tell you the truth. The truth about everything, why I'm in Rochdale, why Scott and I are coaching Lucy and doing our Skate stuff. Why I chose to coach Lucy. But you have enough to deal with right now and the last thing you need is me around…but I can't leave Lucy. If we go she has no-one to be there when she wakes up.

Scott's watching me as I eat before I get him to open my orange juice as that is one thing I can never open. I sip it and the cool liquid soothes my throat and Scott knows this as he's brought some more and hands me a second bottle, that he's already opened.

He smiles at me and keeps reassuring me but my mind is focussed on the dreaded time when I have to tell Lucy what's happened. I remember Rachel telling me she went off the rails before and now I'm worried that it'll happen again when I tell her. I sometimes wish that Rachel was here because she'd know how to tell Lucy. After all she knows Lucy better than I do, but I will get to know her and we can be sisters, just like we were supposed to be.

My thoughts are distracted as I hear a voice, a mumble saying the dreaded time had come…

"Tessa…"

_Scott's POV:_

I sit and look at Tessa watching Lucy's every move, well what little movement she makes. I can't believe that this has happened. I hated Carlos in London and now I hate him even more now, especially after what he's done to our skating star. I can't even look at Lucy because all I can see is his lips on hers.

I love Tessa and want to be with her, but something's tricking me and I think I love Lucy too. I only realised that back at the rink when she blacked out on us. I know Tessa loves Lucy and has grown to treat her like a sister, but I don't love her like a sister. I love her like I do Tessa and as I watch Tessa watching Lucy, it breaks my heart to be in position I'm in right now. Tessa or Lucy? I have to stay with Tessa, for everyone's sake. I just want Lucy away from Carlos and back to safety.

I just don't know what to do. Tessa's driving herself into the ground. I keep telling her that we can go and have a break. The hospital will phone if there's any news, but Tessa won't move. She moves to a chair in the corner, getting what comfort she can. These 4 hours since Lucy came out of surgery seem to be passing like a snail. They're so slow. I keep looking at the clock expecting 15 minutes to have passed and it's only 5. It's driving me insane.

If it's driving me insane, I dread to think what it's doing to Tessa. I look at her and she looks at me. I walk behind Tessa and wrap my arms around her and she turns and buries her head in me. I lift her head up and look into her eyes telling her that Lucy will be fine once she wakes up and can start to recover. She can't speak, her throat dry again no doubt. I pass her another bottle of orange juice which she finishes in a heartbeat. I know her too well!

I lean down to her and place a kiss on her sweet lips which, to my surprise, she returns. Things start to get a bit heated until Lucy's doctor comes to check on her. She smiles at us before noting a few things down and reassuring her that Lucy is doing just fine. She just needs to wake up though. Then the doctor leaves. I wonder how asleep Lucy is and whether she can hear us.

I breathe a sigh of relief when Tessa says she has to go to the toilet. She leaves the room and I go and sit in Tessa's seat. Lucy turns away as if she knows Tessa isn't there. But then she turns back to face me and her face looks just like Tessa's, or Tessa's looks like hers. My feelings for her or Tessa, I'm too confused, take over and I lean down and kiss her on the lips. I instantly regret what I've done but I just had to kiss her once. I hold her hand in mine and it soon starts heating up.

Just at that moment Tessa walks back in and I can really see how this is affecting her. I move out of her seat and wait for her to sit back down before pulling her hairbrush out of her bag and brushing her hair.

I'm humming mine and Tessa's favourite song when my thoughts are distracted as I hear a voice, a mumble saying the dreaded time had come…

"Tessa…"


	37. Chapter 36

_**Well I hope everyone had a great Christmas and are getting ready to celebrate New Year. I am hoping to get my new fics up just after New Year and these are hopefully a bit different. They are Jian based but but not like Wishing on a Shooting Star is. Thanks for all the support in 2013 and hope that you will continue to support me in 2014. Have a great New Year!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey all! Next part and longer this time. Just couldn't find a place to stop. <strong>__**Warnings: Scott gets confused again (POV flash reminder there) and a big secret is starting to come out. It also may be sad in some places**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 36:<strong>_

Tessa looked at Scott and Scott looked at Tessa and could see the slight fear on Tessa's face. He went to get Lucy's doctor as Tessa was softly talking to Lucy and waking her up fighting back the tears as she knew what needed to happen next.

Scott returned with Doctor Chatwin and he pulled Tessa out of the way as the tears as she buried her head into Scott's chest as Doctor Chatwin was talking to Lucy and checking her over, even though Lucy was looking at Tessa and Scott as she could hear Tessa crying and wondered why Tessa was crying.

The doctor walked over to Tessa and Scott and simply said,

"She's OK to be told…" before walking out of the room.

Lucy looked over at Tessa,

"Tessa, what's going on?"

Tessa shut her eyes and sighed before walking over to the chair she'd been sat in for most of the past 4 hours.

"Carlos came to the rink and Scott sent him away, then you said something felt weird and you fainted on me. We got you here and you were rushed into surgery…"

Scott was now stood behind Tessa and was holding her hand,

"If you can't tell her Tessa, then I can do it."

"No Scott I have to tell her…"

"Tell me what!"

Tessa wiped a tear from her eye,

"Lucy… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry… They managed to save you, but you lost your appendix and the doctor reckons Carlos is behind it. The push onto the side made it hurt more than what it had been."

Lucy looked at Tessa and then the tears came and Tessa just cried as Lucy cried and cried and cried. Tessa managed to break free from Scott and raced to hold Lucy in her arm and she rocked the 16-year-old backwards and forwards until Lucy stopped crying and just looked at Tessa.

"Tessa… don't go…"

Tessa looked at Scott before replying,

"I haven't left your side since you were rushed in and I'm not about to now. OK?"  
>Lucy nodded before burying her head back into Tessa.<p>

Scott had moved to outside Lucy's room and had his phone and was ringing someone.

"Hey Rachel. It's Scott."

"Hey Scott. How's Lucy? She awake yet?"

"She's awake and so upset. Tessa's just told her the news and she's pretty much had the textbook reaction to the whole thing. Tessa's with her now, but I'm not sure if she wants you around. I think you should come and at least try and see her. I mean Tessa won't leave Lucy but I'm sure you could come and see her."

Rachel laughed,

"Just like what happened when Lucy was little and all she wanted was me."

"What do you mean Rachel?"

"Oh nothing, Scott. I'm on my way."

"See you in a bit, Rachel."

Scott hung up and went back into Lucy's room where Tessa looked up,

"Who were you on the phone to?"

"Rachel. She's coming to see Lucy now she's awake."

The two had a shock when Lucy screamed,

"I hate you! I don't want to see her yet! I just want my sister! I just want my sister!"

Scott looked at Lucy,

"You don't have a sister, Lucy."

"Yes I do."

Tessa knew she had to try and calm Lucy down and she whispered into Lucy's ear,

"Lucy I'm here… I found out… Your sister, she is here."

This only made Lucy cling to Tessa more and she lay down with Lucy and the two fell asleep as Scott sat in Tessa's chair looking at the two sleeping figures and put his jacket on Tessa to keep her warm.

Rachel appeared in the doorway and she'd drafted in Eddie. She saw Scott sat watching Tessa and Lucy. She walked quietly over to them and nearly screamed as she saw part of her past staring at her in the face. Eddie grabbed her and looked at her,

"Rachel… what's wrong?"

"Nothing… my poor daughter. I just want her to wake up again. Why hasn't Tessa left Lucy's side?"

"Wish I knew Rachel. Tessa's been so strange lately and now she's just not making any sense at all."

Lucy started to stir and Tessa sat up,

"Rachel you need to go… She doesn't want you here…"

Scott and Eddie gasped as they saw Rachel and Tessa looking at each other.

"How dare you tell me what to do?!"

"Oh yeah! So what do you say to Lucy when she finds out she has a sister? An innocent 1-year-old shipped off to Canada and then you kept Lucy. Hey, now what would she say to that?"

"H…h…how do you know that? Not even Eddie knows yet…"

"Because she is closer than you think. Your oldest daughter has come back to Rochdale to find her mum. I've met her Rachel. I've met her…"

Just then Tessa looked down as Lucy's eyes flickered open and she'd seen her mum.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry," Rachel said as she moved to the other side of the bed and sat down, causing Lucy to move slightly, "none of this is your fault. Darling, Eddie has taken care of Carlos and he is gone. You'll be home as soon as the doctors say you can come home."

"I want one thing… Tessa and Scott to move in. Tessa's like a sister to me and Scott's like a brother… please mum…"

Rachel's mind leapt into over drive at Lucy's word and she said that she wanted to speak to Tessa and Eddie outside. Rachel pulled the cord and the blinds fell down and she shut the door and Scott looked at Lucy,

"You really mean that? I'm like a brother to you?"

Lucy nodded and smiled as Scott sat down on the edge of the bed,

"Yes I do."

Scott pulled Lucy in for a hug and then she pulled away and he looked at her and the confusion hit him straight on again. He leant in and placed a gentle kiss on Lucy's lips and to his surprise she responded and his arms wound around Lucy's body.

They jumped apart when the door opened and were looking straight at each other.

"Scott?" Tessa asked, "Is everything OK?"

"So are we moving in?"

"Yep we sure are. Straightaway. Can you go and help Rachel and Eddie move our stuff and I'll stay with Lucy?"

Scott nodded before placing a kiss on Tessa's lips and then looking at Lucy before kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room.

Tessa laughed at Scott's behaviour but Lucy had to force herself to as she couldn't believe what had just happened.

Rachel looked in on the scene before heading off thinking,

"It can't be her… No it just can't be… She's in Canada… Isn't she…?


	38. Chapter 37

_**Hey guys! Well this is the first update of 2014! We survived 2013! Anyway I am amazed at my views for last months and thank you to everyone who is reading my fics. It means a lot to me and makes me want to keep writing my stories. Have a great 2014.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 37:<strong>_

Rachel was sat at home with Eddie, Tess, Melissa, Tessa and Scott on the night before Lucy was being discharged. Tessa and Scott were giggling and being all coupley which was slightly annoying Rachel. She was trying to figure out how Lucy was going to do her GCSEs that were starting two weeks later and what had happened at the hospital.

_She had been able to talk to Lucy on her own in the hospital and could see how much Tessa looked like a slightly older version of Lucy. She was totally baffled by the whole thing. She knew she had another daughter, but she was in Canada. Then her thoughts led her to thinking about Tessa and how she was Canadian. Her head span and then she'd shake it off._

"Lucy, what are we going to do about your GCSEs?" Rachel had asked earlier that day.

"I'm going to do them as normal, just like everybody else," Lucy had said, "I think it's for the best."

Rachel sighed, she'd been trying to tell Lucy that maybe that wasn't the best option, but Lucy was having none of it.

"Mum… I'm going to do this. Get back to normal life. I'm not going to re-sit Year 11 and not go up with my friends. I know what I can and can't do. Why don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Lucy, but you should be resting."

"No I want to get back into things as soon as I get out of here. I want to just be normal and have fun with my friends and focus on getting my work and routines right."

Rachel sighed and looked at Lucy,

"Fine be that way. I'm only your mother and trying to help you. But if you won't accept it, then don't blame me when things go wrong."

Rachel then stormed out of Lucy's hospital room and headed straight home where she couldn't help but feel guilty about how she'd just treated Lucy. After all Lucy was just like her and knew what was best for her.

Tess had also been to the hospital with Melissa, after Rachel had been and gone, but Tessa and Scott were there and they knew about the tension but decided to stay as Tessa and Scott went to get something to eat.

"Hear you fell out with your mum," Melissa said.

"Because I know what's best for me and she seems to think she does," Lucy said, "but it's my body."

"Your mum only cares about you, Lucy. Same as all of us," Tess said.

"I know she does, but she doesn't know what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling, how my body is coping. Only I know that. I just wish she would trust me."

Tess sighed as she could see where both sides were coming from and she hated being caught in the middle of things between Rachel and Lucy, but her heart lay with Lucy as it was her who needed the most understanding right now.

Just then Tessa and Scott had come back in and Tess and Melissa left the room and watched the scene before them and could clearly see the bond the three had formed.

Tessa wondered upstairs to her room and shut the door, leaving Scott downstairs wondering what was going on. He looked at Rachel before leaving the room and slowly making his way up the stairs to Tessa's room. He'd noticed a change in her and he had a good guess about what had caused it but he was confused.

He'd always known Tessa was adopted, she'd told him that as soon as she'd found out. She'd been determined to move to Rochdale and find her real family and then she'd met Lucy and it was all falling into place. She was home and in her mum's house and with her sister and her aunt and her godmother.

Scott reached Tessa's bedroom and gently knocked on the door and he waited until he'd heard Tessa say it was OK to enter her room. He walked in and saw her sat on the window seat and he crept up behind her and wrapped his arm around her. She turned around and kissed him and he pulled her to her feet and steered her towards the bed passionately kissing her. She hit the bed and had a little giggle before placing a finger on Scott's lips.

"Baby, not right now. I'm thinking…."

Scott looked at her concerned,

"Thinking about what?"

"How to tell my birth mother who I really am and tell my sister that she has her sister back."

"What are you on about?"

"I know where my real mum is…"

"Tess…"

"We're here…"

"You lost me."

"I'm Lucy's sister… Rachel's oldest daughter…


	39. Chapter 38a

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the views and support this month. Means a lot to me. Hope you're all having a great January and enjoy these updates. Trying to get as many done before work picks up again. I only have about 5 more parts to post of A New Start and then I will be putting my new fics up.**_

_**Also this next update is in two parts.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 38:<strong>_

Scott's mouth opened in shock as Tessa's words hit him,

"Rachel's your mum…?"

Tessa nodded,

"I'm home, Scott, and now I have a heart-breaking choice."

"You can't keep living a lie Tessa. You need to tell them, even just tell Lucy for now. But you have to tell someone who you really are. This can't go on much longer."

Tessa walked over to her window seat and looked out over the back garden and up to the sky and saw the stars. Scott walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, before slowly turning around and facing him.

"I'll tell Lucy when she's back home. I want her to be home first."

Scott nodded before looking into her eyes and placing a kiss on her lips and leading her towards the bed. This time she didn't refuse Scott's advances and soon they were both lost in themselves.

The next day Rachel was awake before Eddie for a change. It was a Saturday, but to everyone, it was the day Lucy was coming home. Carlos had gone and it was decided that the house was no-where near ready for the 16-year-old to come home; Rachel wouldn't be going to get Lucy. Eddie, Tessa and Scott would be as Melissa had to go and find Phillip and Tess wasn't around.

Eddie, Tessa and Scott arrived at the hospital and Tessa and Eddie stayed at reception waiting for Lucy's doctor while Scott went to find Lucy. Tessa looked at Scott before he went off, remembering the night before.

Once Scott got to Lucy's room, he saw her looking out of the window over the hospital's park.

"Ready to come home?" he asked, causing Lucy to spin round in shock.

"I never heard you come in. Must have been in my own world."

Scott laughed,

"You're so like Tessa there. Caught her in her own world last night."

Lucy smiled at that.

Scott walked into the room and walked up to her,

"Ready to come home?"

"Yeah. I hate hospital food so much!"

They both laughed before looking at each other and the laughter faded.

Scott tried to look away but he couldn't, he could see it now, even more clearly than  
>what he could before he knew the truth.<p>

"Scott…?"

"Lucy…?"

"I don't know what's going on… Why is this happening….?"

"Because I'm an idiot…"

Scott kept looking at Lucy, waiting for her to laugh, but it never came.

"Now if that were Tessa, she'd be laughing now,"

he thought.

They were moving closer and closer, their lips inches apart when they heard footsteps and Scott quickly buried Lucy's head in his chest, breathing fast.

Tessa walked in and saw Lucy's head buried in Scott's chest and looked at Scott.

"She got a bit upset and I was just coming up to see her to see if she was packed. Her bags are there. Take them down to Eddie and we'll be down in a minute."

Tessa walked over to Scott and Lucy and gently rested her hand on Lucy's back before kissing Scott and then heading off. Scott was wondering what he was playing at. He loved Tessa didn't he?

As soon as Tessa's footsteps had faded away, Lucy looked up at Scott and asked the question that was on her mind,

"Why did you just lie to Tessa?"

"So I got a few more moments alone with you…"

"But why? You're going out with Tessa?"

"I know I am, but I can't help but feel drawn to you somehow… Lucy…"

Lucy looked at him thinking how nice he always was to her and she rested her hand on his,

"I'm so pleased that Tessa's got someone like you and that I have a great friend…"

She was stopped in her tracks as Scott leant in and captured her lips in his and he pushed her backwards causing her to giggle slightly. He started to kiss her harder before she broke it off,

"We need to go downstairs before Tessa comes back up."

Scott looked at her reluctantly, but knew she was right. He held her hand before leading her out of the room and down towards the reception area.

Soon they were in the car on the way home. Lucy sat in the middle between Tessa and Scott, who kept stealing glances at Lucy when he was talking to Tessa.  
><em><br>"God Scott! Get a grip! You're with Tessa. This has to stop with Lucy! Too many people could get hurt!"_ he thought.

They arrived home and Lucy saw Rachel, Tess and Melissa there and she ran to them and they each hugged her.

"Welcome home darling," Rachel said.

"Thanks mum. Please tell me you have some food on the go. Hospital food sucks."

Everyone laughed at this except Scott as Tessa was now pratting around with Lucy and he knew how much things would soon change.

Lucy wanted an early night so she headed upstairs to her room and soon the door opened again and it was Rachel.

"I'm sorry if I've not been the best mother lately, but I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I know you are mum, but I'm 16 now. You have to start trusting me a bit."

"I know, but don't forget I missed out on nearly 3 years of your life. You're still 13 to me."

Lucy laughed and Rachel suddenly thought that the laugh sounded so familiar. She thought and thought and then gasped

"She can't be…"

and rushed out Lucy's room, leaving Lucy wondering what was going on.

Scott appeared at her door,

"Tessa's been detained by your mother. It's too funny really."

Lucy had a smile on her face,

"So what are you doing up here?"

"Come to check on you of course."

"Just that…?"

Scott nodded.

"You sure about that?"

"No… I never am anymore."

"Why not Scott? What's changed?"

"Lucy… I need to tell you something. Something that will change your life…"

Lucy looked at Scott, concerned about him,

"Scott… tell me…"

"Lucy… I…I…"

He couldn't say it and he just looked at Lucy just as Rachel and Tessa walked in.

"That's where you've been hiding," Tessa said.

"Yeah just checking on our golden girl," Scott replied.

Tessa noticed Scott's face,

"You told her…"

"I haven't told her anything, Tessa. It needs to come from you."

Rachel looked at them,

"What needs to come from Tessa…?"

"Nothing. Just some changes in her routine I've been working on."

Scott breathed a sigh of relief and Tessa left the room fighting back tears. Scott took one lingering look at Lucy before racing after Tessa.

"Mum I really need to talk to Tessa. Something's really upsetting her. She'll talk to me and Scott but that's about it. She's my friend; she's like a sister to me. Should I?"

"You need to do what you think is best Lucy. It's not down to me anymore. But if you really do care about her then I think you should."

"Thanks mum, now I am going to try and get some sleep."

Rachel rose from the bed,

"Then I'll say goodnight and leave you be."

"No… stay… please…"

Rachel nodded as she pulled up a chair and stroked Lucy's hair watching her daughter fall asleep, not knowing that Tessa was in Scott's arms sobbing as her emotions took over and she knew the truth needed to be told… before it was too late…


	40. Chapter 38b

_**Hey guys! First February updates here and thank you for the hits and views again last month. I only have about 4 parts left for A New Start and then I will get my two unposted ones up and I hope that you will all take a look at them. Hopefully will be updating again this month.**_

_**Thanks and lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 38b:<strong>_

Rachel saw that Lucy was asleep so she made sure Lucy was tucked in and then she turned off Lucy's light before making her way out of the room and onto the landing. She found herself standing outside Tessa's room and knocking on the door.

Tessa was inside, alone. Scott had gone back downstairs and had left Tessa to her thoughts. She heard the knock and went to answer it.

"Oh hi Rachel," she said.

"Are you OK Tessa? You seem a bit off."

"I'm OK. I just really need some advice and Scott's useless at that."

"Well let me go and make us some hot chocolate and I'll bring it up and we can talk privately OK?"

Tessa nodded and Rachel wandered back downstairs.

"Sorry Eddie. I can't sit with you tonight. I'm making hot chocolate for myself and Tessa. She needs some advice and Scott's not being any help. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I have Tess and Mel and Scott here to keep me out of trouble."

Tess and Melissa laughed as Rachel made her way into the kitchen and started making the hot chocolate wondering what Tessa needed advice on.

"Rachel really does need to try and talk to Tessa," Melissa said, "she's seems in a world of her own lately. Poor girl."

"She's probably worried about Lucy," Tess added, "the two are extremely close as you should know."

Eddie sighed as he was worried about Lucy and, for some strange reason, Tessa. He just didn't know why thought.

Soon Rachel was upstairs in Tessa's room, handing her a mug of hot chocolate,

"Take your time Tessa and tell me when you're ready."

Tessa sighed before taking a sip of her hot chocolate and then gathered her thoughts,

"I need to try and tell someone something, but I'm scared. It will change everything they've ever known…"

"In what way, love?"

"I'm adopted and I've just found my real mum, sister, aunt and godmother. I'm scared to tell them who I really am because it could bring back memories that are meant to be forgotten. I want questions answered and the truth to come out. But I'm sacred, Rachel, so scared."

Scott was downstairs in a corner when a noise alerted his senses. Eddie had heard the noise too,

"Lucy!" they both said at the same time.

Melissa and Tess looked at each other before noticing Scott had shot out of the room before anyone could stop him. Rachel and Tessa hadn't heard Lucy's scream and carried on with their conversation.

"But I want my sister to know who I am, not as a friend, but as an older sister. How do I do that?"

"You need to be honest with her Tessa. She needs to know the truth. If she loves you then she will accept you for what you really are. No matter what that is. Have you met her yet?"

"Yes and she knows me as a friend."

"That's a start."

Scott opened the door to Lucy's room and saw her in a heap on the floor tangled in her duvet. He smiled to himself before walking into the room and crouching down and untangling Lucy from her duvet and lifted her gently; resting on his arms, back into bed before tucking her in again.

He sat on her window seat making sure she was OK, watching her as she slept. He didn't know what was happening to him. He loved Tessa, but he really cared about Lucy and that was what scared him the most. He was in love with both of them. He'd seen them out on the ice together and found himself drawn into their little world and to both of them. He loved the way they laughed and smiled.

He did one final check on Lucy before heading back downstairs to everyone else; thinking about Lucy and Tessa, how much everything would change once the truth came out, if it ever did.

He still was thinking about the two girls when he sat back down and hadn't even noticed everyone watching him. He was too lost in his thoughts.

"But how do I go about telling her who I really am?"

"Take her out for the day and give her a fun time and then tell her you need to talk to her and tell her what's really going on. It's got to be done now before the situation gets too out of hand."

"You're right. I've been thinking that for a while, but it's such a big thing and so scary."

"I know Tessa love, but the sooner it's done the sooner the fallout happens and it gets sorted."

Tessa nodded,

"Thanks Rachel."

"Just one question. Who is your real sister?"

"I can't say. You may know her…"

Rachel was satisfied for now and left the room and headed to her room thinking about Tessa and the girl she gave up, not knowing that she was closer than Rachel could ever have imagined.

Eddie looked at Scott,

"You Alright mate? You seem out of it."

"Just stuck on what to do about something."

"Something like what?"

"That fact that I love two sisters…"

"I know you love Tessa, but you don't see Tessa's sister everyday do you?"

"Yeah I do and I just don't know what to do. Seems so crazy."

"Oh you see her on webcam."

"No I don't need anything to see her. I see her in person everyday…"

"Tessa never said her sister was here. When will I meet her?"

"You know her. She's a girl at Waterloo Road."

Eddie looked at Scott still lost on the whole thing.

Scott rose out of his seat and headed to his room, not knowing that the period of the calm before the storm had arrived and everything would soon change forever…


	41. Chapter 39

_**Hey guys. I must be the worst updater ever! I am so sorry I never updated again last month. I was down south visiting family and completely forgot about updating. So my deepest apologies for that. 3 more parts of ANS left to go and then I will put my two new fics up together. Sorry again for the delay. Hope everyone's had pancakes today!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 39:<strong>_

The next day was a Saturday and Tessa and Scott decided to let Rachel and Eddie spend some time with Lucy and then they'd have her in the afternoon.

Tessa and Scott headed to the rink to practice as they hadn't done a proper skate since the incident at the rink, but they decided that it was time to get back on the ice.

Rachel gently woke Lucy up,

"Come on Lucy, wake up darling. Me and Eddie have got plans for you this morning."

Lucy's eyes gently fluttered open and she looked up at Rachel,

"Morning mum."

"Come on you need to get up. Eddie and I have a surprise for you."

Lucy nodded and Rachel disappeared out of the room and Lucy was soon up and getting ready, not knowing what to wear at all. The only thing she did know was that she was training in the afternoon.

She smelt something sweet coming up the stairs as she finished doing her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and then burst into tears and just cried and cried.

Rachel, wondering where Lucy was, made her way upstairs and heard Lucy crying and instantly rushed to her daughter's side and gently rubbed her back,

"It's OK Lucy. It's OK."

"Why me, mum? Why me?"

Rachel just calmed Lucy down and then they were both wearing smiles on their faces when they entered the kitchen. Lucy smelt the pancakes and waffles and suddenly her absent appetite had returned. Rachel and Eddie were laughing as they saw Lucy eating and eating.

"Best stop now Luce," Eddie said, "don't want to feel like a pancake on the ice do we?"

"Nope. Tessa will not be happy. She says pancakes aren't good for you. So what are the plans for today?"

"Bowling," Tess said as she walked down the stairs brushing her hair out straight.

Lucy smiled, "Do you ever brush your hair upstairs?"

"It's once in a blue moon that happens, Lucy."

"The same as Auntie Melissa being up before 9am!"

Eddie went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled,

"Oi! Melissa! Get a move on! We're all waiting for you!"

Everyone then laughed as they heard a thud upstairs. Rachel just rolled her eyes and remembered Melissa was always that way when she was younger.

Half an hour later and lot of yelling, Melissa finally showed up and they all bundled into Eddie's car and headed across town to the bowling alley.

At the Ice Rick Tessa and Scott were sat at the side watching the public skating going on.

"I wish Lucy was here," Scott said.

"Wow! I'm the one normally saying that. She'll be here soon," Tessa replied, "Now what am I going to do?"

The group all had their shoes on and Lucy was bowling first, followed by Tess, Melissa, Rachel and then Eddie.

Lucy grabbed her ball and bowled and managed to get a strike. Everyone else followed and they didn't do as well, but then everyone started picking up and soon it was a very close match.

Rachel went off to get the drinks and Eddie went with her.

"Why did it take you so long to come down with Lucy this morning?"

"She was crying and I couldn't bare to bring her downstairs all upset."

"She OK?"

"Seems it now, but we need to keep an eye on her."

Eddie nodded and started to make his way over to their lane as Lucy was saying it was Rachel's turn to bowl. Rachel bowled and heard Lucy laugh and she had to shake her head as she saw Tess sat where Lucy was.

"Mum, you OK?"

""I'm fine sweetie."

Soon after the bowling was over and they all went out to lunch. Rachel kept watching Lucy knowing that she was about to go to Tessa and Scott. The only comfort she got was that Tessa and Scott would be with her.

They dropped Lucy off at the rink and Tessa was waiting for her and they waved goodbye and went into the rink. Scott was sat having a drink when he saw Tessa and Lucy come in.

Tessa went and sat next to Scott while Lucy warmed up on the ice. Scott walked out onto the ice and grabbed Lucy's hands and started dancing around on the ice, causing Tessa and soon after Lucy to burst into laughter.

Soon after Tessa was on the ice and she was watching Lucy practice her routine and telling her where she was going wrong. Scott grabbed Tessa and soon they were practicing their own routine and Lucy started doing twirls and spins around Tessa and Scott before they came to a stop.

Tessa went to get a drink and Lucy spun into Scott and he grabbed her and stopped her from falling.

"Thanks," Lucy said, "I like spinning and twirling."

"So I see."

"Trouble is I still can't do the spot the wall thing."

"You will. You just need to pick a spot and focus on it and spin."

"That seems so hard."

Tessa was watching Lucy and wondering how much she would be affected if she told the truth. She knew if she did it then everyone would be affected, but she wanted Lucy to know who she really was, but she was scared to tell Lucy. She knew she had to. She knew Rachel was right, but Rachel didn't even know who she had been talking about.  
><em><br>"Maybe I should tell her. Oh who am I kidding?! I can't do this to her. But I love her like a sister. I see it now. This has to stop now!"_

She looked at Lucy and Scott,

"Lu, I need to talk to you…"


	42. Chapter 40

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry I never updated sooner. I've had my best friend's 21st birthday and got hooked on Frozen and am copying a fic into a new book as the old one was falling apart. I'm also expecting my hours to increase at work soon so please just stick with me. Only two more parts of A New Start to post and then that fic is finished. Thanks to all my readers again and leave some reviews. I'd love to hear what you have to say. PM me if you want, I don't bite.**_

_**Thanks again and much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 40:<strong>_

Scott looked from Lucy to Tessa and Tessa looked at Lucy and then Scott, who'd wrapped his arms around Lucy, holding her close.

"We need to make some changes to your routine and I know it's hard with the competition so close, but it needs to be done," Tessa said.

Scott looked at Tessa and then Lucy looked at Tessa. Nothing was said and then Tessa ran off to the changing rooms leaving Scott and Lucy stood in the middle of the ice, Scott still holding onto Lucy.

"Leave her to cool off for a bit. She's just upset about something, something that will change everything for people."

"Why?"

"Tessa's adopted and she's just found her real mum and found out she has a sister and now she wants to tell them who she really is."

Lucy looked out of the window,

"I wish I had a sister sometimes."

Scott sighed,

"You will do, one day."

Lucy smiled, before wrapping her arms around Scott.

"Dance?"

Scott just took Lucy's hand and started spinning her around the ice before they ended up stood on the side of the ice.

"If Tessa ever gets injured I know who can take her place. You're so like her, Lucy. Everything about her… I can see it in you. I love you for who you are, not because you remind me of her, but because of who you are."

"Scott you just can't keep on doing this… We can't do this to her. She's the one who will get hurt…"

Scott sighed before going off to skate on his own and Lucy snuck off to see Tessa, who was still crying slightly. Lucy stopped outside the door before knocking on the door and slowly walking in.

"Lucy… Scott should be teaching you the changes."

"I wanted to come and see you. Check that you're ok."

"I'm fine. Just trying to tell someone who I really am."

"Yeah Scott said you were trying to do that."

"Really? What did he say?"

"That you were adopted and had just found your birth family and now you want to tell them who you really are."

Tessa nodded.

"I don't know what you're afraid of Tessa. I mean I can see why you're afraid to tell them, but she's going to be so lucky to have a sister like you."

"You really think so?"

"I do and you should tell her and let her get used to you as a sister first before you tell your real mother."

Tessa smiled,

"And someone will be lucky to have a sister like you. You're like a sister to me."

"I agree. You're like a sister to me. I sometimes with you were my sister, Tessa. Being an only child sucks sometimes."

Tessa laughed,

"I'll think about what you said. Now go and see Scott and get those changes I made for you."

"OK. Will you come back out onto the ice?"

"Yeah in a bit."

"See you in a bit."

Tessa smiled as Lucy left the changing rooms and headed back out onto the ice.

Lucy stood at the edge of the ice and saw Scott looking at her. She skated out onto the ice and straight towards Scott.

"Tessa OK?" he asked.

"She will be, just needed a friend to talk to."

"And you are just that."

Lucy placed her lips on Scott's and they wrapped their arms around each other and then Scott picked Lucy up and started spinning around the ice with Lucy in his arms. She buried her head in his chest, feeling guilty but happy at the same time and thinking about what Tessa had told her.

She looked up at Scott and said reluctantly,

"I think we'd better get on with the routine before Tessa shows up."

Scott placed her back on the ice and they started working on the routine before Tessa came back onto the ice and took over teaching Lucy the changes to her routine.


	43. Chapter 41

**Hey all. I am so sorry about the lack of updates this month. I have finally finished transferring a fic into a new book and my hours are slowly starting to increase at work so bare with me. I have posted the penultimate part of ANS and then I will be able to get my two new WR fics up. Thank you to Maddy22 for reminding me about updating. I will make sure I get back on track with updates.**

**Much love,**

**LM xx**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Together Forever-Part 41:<strong>_

A month later and things had settled down again, apart from the fact that Scott was still dating Tessa and seeing Lucy in secret. He knew he needed to stop, but he just couldn't. It hurt him so much and he knew that someone was going to get hurt.

Lucy was up in her room with Emily, Alexa, Karen and Amy as it was a girly sleepover for the girls. Lucy and the girls were getting closer to their GCSEs and the revision had started so the girls wanted one last fun sleepover before sleepovers turned into studyovers.

"I hate exams," Alexa sighed, "they take up far too much time and get us nervous for nothing. They're a waste of time."

Lucy laughed,

"Don't let my mum hear you say that. She used to love exams at school. Quite the swat she was."

Rachel laughed as she heard what Lucy had said and knew every word of it was true. She pushed open the door and walked in.

"Now Lucy, I know it's true but there's no need to say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Do you want the hot chocolate and goodies?"

"Yes mum."

Rachel put the tray down and then said,

"Then behave!"

The girls laughed as Rachel left the room and they grabbed the cups of hot chocolate and started watching Mamma Mia when they heard a knock at the door.

"Enter if you're a girl!" Emily called.

Lucy looked straight at the door when Tessa walked in,

"There room for one more?"

"Of course there is Tessa. Got a hot chocolate?"

Tessa nodded.

"Then find a spot and a pillow and sit down," Amy said.

"And try not to block anyone's view," Karen said.

They all sat there watching the film and drinking their drinks and then they were all up dancing as Dancing Queen sequence started. They were singing along and dancing and doing the actions.

Rachel and Eddie were having a quiet night downstairs when they heard the noise from Lucy's room.

"Sounds like Dancing Queen," Eddie said, "that or a bunch of cats!"

"Oh Eddie shut up! That's your daughters up there!"

"Daughters?"

"I meant your sort of daughter Lucy. Well she sees you as a father now."  
><em><br>Crap! I can't believe I said that. Tessa's not my daughter. She can't be, but she looks so much like Lucy… No she's not. She's not!_

Eddie looked at Rachel and felt like she was hiding something but he didn't want to press her. However he did guess that she was thinking about Lucy.

The girls had settled back down and were watching the rest of the film and then once Mamma Mia had finished they stuck on another DVD and raided Lucy's secret sweet stash and soon they were munching away again.

After that film had finished they all grabbed a sleeping bag and settled down to talking.

"I'll be glad once the exams are over," Karen said.

"They just make me so nervous," Amy added.

"I agree. Wouldn't it just be better to do coursework and have it all on that," Alexa said, "coursework's 10 times easier than exams and revision!"

Tessa laughed at the girls' comments.

"Tessa!" Lucy said, "You've only just gone through it all! Wouldn't it be easier?"

Tessa nodded in agreement,

"Yes it would. I hated exams too."

Soon after everyone was asleep Lucy shuffled her sleeping bag next to Tessa's and she instantly woke up.

"Luce?"

"Who else would it be? I can't sleep on the floor. I'm going to my bed."

Tessa rose from her sleeping bag and sat on the edge of Lucy's bed for a while whispering before she ended up laid down next to Lucy and they were still whispering to each other when they heard Rachel and Eddie coming up to bed.

Tessa was in the middle of talking when she noticed Lucy was asleep and Tessa realised that she couldn't move or she would wake Lucy up so she pulled the duvet up a bit and snuggled down to sleep, emotions getting to her as she had her little sister in her arms, but Lucy didn't know who she really was…


	44. Chapter 42

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry about the lack of updates. I've had more hours at work and have been tired. I'm determined in June to update twice a month. I've got an idea for a Holby City fic and am hoping to start writing that soon as I have now got the ending planned for Different Summers. I will also be posting a new fic next month too that centres around series 9 of Waterloo Road after the first 7/8 parts. Anyway I have posted the final part of A New Start. Thank you to everyone who has read that fic from the start and I hope you've enjoyed it.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 42:<strong>_

Rachel had been secretly searching up the fate of her daughter that she gave away and everything seemed to point back to her being in Rochdale. Had her daughter tracked her down?

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night and went to the bathroom and as she was on her way back she paused outside Scott's room as she thought she heard a movement coming from somewhere in the room.

She gasped slightly as she felt a cold hand on her back.

"Scott…?"

Scott slowly spun Lucy around so she was facing him. She went head towards her room when they heard footsteps and Scott pushed Lucy into the cupboard that was just outside Scott's room and he covered her mouth just as the footsteps stopped. They both held their breaths and waited until the footsteps had gone quiet again. Lucy turned around and looked at Scott,

"Thanks for saving my neck. Now I really think you should go back to bed."

Lucy let herself out and then Scott followed and pulled Lucy towards his room.

"No Scott. If Tessa wakes up and finds out I'm gone she'll come looking…"

Scott pressed his lips to Lucy's and she was lost in his spell.

The next morning Tessa woke up and wandered where Lucy was, just as Lucy realised where she was. She quickly looked at a sleeping Scott before quickly waking him up.

"Scott… what happened last night?"

"You must have been seriously tired. You fell asleep in my arms and I didn't want to take you back into your room and risk waking everyone up so I carried you in here. Nothing happened except what I just told you."

"OK, see you in a bit," Lucy said before quickly leaving the room and headed into the bathroom and flushed the toilet just as Tessa arrived outside the bathroom.  
>Lucy walked out and walked straight into Tessa.<p>

"Tessa, hey. Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah I was just wondering where you were. You gave me a fright."

"Sorry really needed the toilet. Now I'm just really cold again."

"Well let's get back into bed and we can talk until the rest of the girls wake up."

Lucy nodded and practically ran back to her room and dived under the covers before being joined by Tessa. Lucy shut her eyes and instantly fell asleep which didn't go unnoticed by Tessa.

Soon after the other girls started to wake up and were shocked to see Lucy asleep still then they looked and saw Tessa asleep as well so they decided to creep downstairs and raid the cupboards until Lucy and Tessa were awake. Everyone else was out leaving the awake girls to have free reign around the house.

Scott was the next to wake up and he lay there thinking about what happened between him and Lucy. He knew it was so wrong. He was dating her sister. He shouldn't have done that. He knew there and then what he had to do.

Tessa was the first to wake up and she gently nudged Lucy awake. The 16-year-old awoke with a jump but soon realised where she was just as Scott walked in.

"Morning babe. Lucy, you OK?"

"Hey babe," Tessa said, "I've lost the other girls."

"I'm OK thanks Scott and they'll be downstairs."

Soon enough the three of them were downstairs and Scott, with Tessa's help, was cooking breakfast for everyone. Today's breakfast consisted of pancakes, waffles and anything else Scott could find.  
><em><br>I'm ending it with Lucy, he thought, one of them will end up getting hurt and I can't have that. I love them both too much to keep them going on like this._

Tessa was watching Scott and knew something was bothering him and she made a note to talk to him about it later. She then turned to Lucy who was laughing around with her friends and eating some waffles. She smiled and realised that she would soon have to tell Lucy who she really was before she lost her forever.

Scott put a small plate of pancakes infront of Tessa, who took them and started eating with a smile on her face. Scott then sat down and started eating his.

"You going to tell her?"

"After her GCSEs. I want her to get those out of the way first. They're big exams for her."

"But you are going to tell her after that?"

"Yes I will. I need to tell her before I lose her and before Rachel figures out who I really am."

"Rachel's suspicious?"

"Big time. I just hope Rachel doesn't figure it out until after I've told Lu. She needs to hear it from me."

"We'll make it Tess. You'll see…"

"Yeah we will. I know we will…."


	45. Chapter 43

_**Hey guys! First June updates here and I can now confirm that I have finished writing Different Summers and I'm not sure how many parts I have left to post but I hope you will still with me until the end of DS. I have also posted my new Jian fic that takes places during series 8 and 9 so I hope that you will check that out. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories, it means the world to me.**_

_**Much love, LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 43:<strong>_

GCSEs had arrived and just as expected the sleepovers had turned into studyovers. Lucy just wanted the exams to be over already. Tessa had taken pity on Lucy and was helping her in any way she could including trying to teach her on the ice by using her routines as a way of remembering stuff.

The other girls were also hard revising and they were finding their own special ways to remember stuff. Rachel and Eddie were helping when they could, but being teachers they couldn't help too much so Melissa and Tess were helping out a lot.

Scott kept looking at Lucy and realised that he would have to wait until the end of Lucy's GCSEs before telling her it was over, but he also knew that was when Tessa was planning on dropping her bombshell. He really was in a sticky situation.

Rachel had been trying to track down her oldest daughter and she was now sure that she was in Rochdale and she decided to tell Eddie, Melissa and Tess about her.

"Rach… what's going on?" Eddie asked, worried about Rachel.

"I need to tell you guys something without Lucy around…"

"Rachel… what's going on?" Tess asked.

"Before I had Lucy, I had another child, a daughter. I tried to cope with her but I couldn't and I gave her up for adoption…"

"Why tell us this now?" Melissa asked.

"Because I think my daughter has tracked me down. I've been trying to trace her. She went to Canada with her new parents and then she stayed there for years until she must have decided to track me down."

"Where is she now?" Eddie asked.

"Here in Rochdale," Rachel said, "but I just can't remember anything about her… If I just could then we'd be able to find her."

"She's here?" Tess asked.

"Yes she's somewhere in Rochdale. I just hope she never meets Lucy. I dread to think what will happen if they meet."

"So what if they do meet?" Eddie asked.

"Lucy doesn't know about her! I raised her as an only child. She knows nothing."

"You mean you lied to Lucy her whole life? She's knows about your past for crying out loud," Tess yelled.

"Oh yeah and look how she reacted to it!"

"She didn't react to it at all!" Melissa said.

"That's just the problem. She didn't react."

"So what if she didn't Rach. She's your daughter…" Eddie said, "… you know her better than anyone."

"No I don't. I clearly don't. I'm a crap mother! You might as well just say it!"

"You lied to us!" Tess said, "even me!"

Rachel stormed upstairs and Eddie looked at Tess and Melissa before racing up the stairs after Rachel.

"We do have a point," Melissa said, "she did lie to us."

"I know and I'm her best friend. She lied to me too."

Tessa and Scott were watching Lucy as she danced to a routine and remembered some of her studies. They even came onto the ice for different subjects. Anything to help her.

"You're still rusty on Maths. Go again," Scott said as he and Tessa skated to the side of the rink.

"You going to tell her any sooner?" Scott asked Tessa.

"No I need to do this after her GCSEs, unless Rachel finds out who I really am then I need to tell her first."

"That's the only way we can do it really. I mean her exams are so important and we just have to get her through them and then help her after when you tell her. Is Rachel any closer to finding out it's you?"

"Not that I know of. I just hope not as I could really do with Lucy hearing this from me first."

"You're not a crap mother, Rach. You have always done the best by Lucy."

"What? Even when I let her go with Tess for 3 years…"

"You had to or else Stuart would have got her. You showed how much you love Lucy by letting her go and be safe. That doesn't make you a bad person."

"No but what she needs is a father."

"My point."

Eddie got down on one knee and said,

"Well let me be her father. Rachel will you marry me…?"


	46. Chapter 44

_**Hey guys. Just about squeezing this update in for June. I've now started my Holby City/Casualty crossover fic and and hoping to get a few parts written before I post it on here as I like to be ahead when I write. Thanks for the continuing support and I might do a sequel to Different Summers if you people want one. So let me know. _**Summer holidays are coming up soon in the UK and my work hours will probably increase eventually.**_**__**  
><strong>_

**_Much love,_**

**_LM xx_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 44:<strong>_

"Of course I'll marry you, you big doofus!" Rachel squeaked happily.

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief,

"I was so nervous and thought you'd say no. You really had me going for a second."

"Why did you think I'd say no?"

"I don't know. Worrying myself at a guess."

Rachel laughed before giving Eddie a kiss on the lips.

A few days later and Tessa had gone back to Canada for her best friend's birthday, leaving Scott to keep an eye on Lucy. He smiled as he watched her practicing her skating.

"Lucy! I need to talk to you! Over here now!"

Lucy skated over to Scott,

"What's up? You look nervous."

"We need to stop this. Tessa's going to tell you something and it will change your life and I need us to be over when that happens."

"It's fine. We never really were committed anyway. I love Tessa, she's my sister I've never had now…"

Scott cut her off,

"What? How do you know…?"

"How do I know what?"

"Nothing, never mind. So we're cool. It's back to normal?"

"Yeah now can you help me practice Chemistry?"

Scott smiled,

"Yeah now give me your hand."

Lucy let Scott take her hand and whisk her out onto the ice reciting her Chemistry work.

A few days later and Tessa was back and she was practicing with Scott and Lucy was practicing her own routine with her exam when the three collided and all fell onto the ice. Tessa fell on her own but Lucy tripped over Tessa's loose leg and ended up on top of Scott. They looked into each other's eyes and were lost in them until Tessa coughed.

"Sorry Tess, was checking to see if she was OK," Scott said.

"And using the old look into the eyes trick? Yeah like that works with Lucy!"

"Hey! I am here you know!"

"Sorry Luce."

"Sorry Lu."

Lucy got up and started skating around much to Scott's secret delight before Tessa was trying to pull him up to practice again.

A couple of weeks later and everyone had learnt that Rachel and Eddie were engaged. Lucy was delighted as she'd grown to love Eddie and thought he was the perfect dad. Rachel was happy as things were finally OK between her and Lucy. Tessa and Scott were happy. Everyone was happy.

"Only two more exams to go," Emily said as she, Lucy, Alexa and the Pond Twins were doing some last minute revision before their final English exam.

"I know," Lucy said, "I just wonder what Tessa wants to tell me."

"Must be big," Amy said.

"Yeah especially if she's waiting for exams to be over."

Alexa sighed,

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked Alexa.

"Think my parents are moving us away. They're having people round to see the house."

The other girls comforted Alexa but all too soon their last English exam had arrived. It was all over before they knew it. The same for the Chemistry exam the day after.

The girls cheered as they left the exam and headed back to Rachel's as she was having a party for the girls.

"Thanks Rachel!" Alexa said.

"I know you might be leaving us and you will be missed Alexa."

"Thanks Rachel. I'll keep in touch if I move."

Rachel smiled and then wandered off to see Eddie,

"She's here in this room… the daughter I gave up… It's Tessa."

"What?!" Eddie gasped, "Tessa as in Lucy's coach…?"

Rachel nodded.

"You going to tell Lucy…?"

"No get the feeling Tessa, Lucy and Scott are heading to the rink in a minute. I want Tessa to tell Lucy. They're sisters and I think Lucy knew somehow."

Sure enough Tessa, Lucy and Scott snuck away to the rink and were soon skating again. Lucy noticed Tessa crying on the side of the rink and Scott pushed Lucy towards Tessa and then went skating off as if nothing was going on.

"Tessa, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I need to tell you something… something important…"

Lucy nodded and sat down beside Tessa.

"Your mum had another child, a little girl, she couldn't cope with her so she gave her up for adoption. The girl's name was and still is Tessa… She grew up in Canada and became an Ice Dancer. They both came to Rochdale with the intention of becoming the coaches to a rising Ladies' Figure Skater and now she feels the time has come for the truth to come out."

Tessa looked at Lucy, Lucy looked at Tessa, even Scott had stopped skating and was looking over as he knew what was coming…

"It's you…? You're the Tessa in the story…?"

"Lu…"

"Admit it! You're my sister!"

"Tess, just tell her!" Scott said.

"Stay out of this Scott," Tessa said.

"Tell me!" Lucy said.

"Yes I am your sister, your real sister…"


	47. Chapter 45

_**Hey all! Here are some updates for July and I really hope they were worth the wait. I've decided to keep Together Forever going as I've finally figured out a way to do both TF and FIL at the same time. Hope everyone has good weather right now and is enjoying time off from school if you have it. Got a family friend and my dad, stepmum and little brother visiting over the next week so may not update again this month but I will update in August.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**_**LM xxx**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 45:<strong>_

"I…I don't know what to say…" Lucy said, stuttering.

"Just please don't be mad with me that I've hidden it since I arrived here," Tessa said.

"Why would I be mad…?"

"Because I've lied to you."

"You were protecting me from feeling hurt and betrayed. I already know about mum's shady past…"

"Yeah she had me young. Two years before she had you…"

"Oh Tessa! It must have been so hard knowing that you never fitted in and when you found out you were adopted."

"It was, but I had Scott. He helped me track Rachel down and I was shocked to see that she'd changed her name and had had another girl and she was into skating."

"Yeah well. I went with school and they said I was a natural, so mum thought it would give me something to do. So long story short, I became a Figure Skater."

Rachel was sat looking at some documents dating back 2 years before she had Lucy, when the daughter she'd given up was born. She was looking at the documents when the front door opened and slammed.

"Lucy! Don't do this! She doesn't know yet!" Scott said to Lucy.

Rachel looked up as Lucy walked into the room.

"I don't know what yet?" Rachel asked.

"That Tessa's your daughter! The daughter you gave up. The daughter you lied to me about."

"Lucy I'm so sorry I lied to you. I knew she was. I'd just figured it out myself. Lucy I never meant to lie to you. I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me from the truth. Tessa's the best thing that's happened to me lately!"

"Lucy I…"

"Just shut up mum!"

Lucy ran up the stairs and everyone heard the door slam. Tessa looked at Rachel and Rachel looked at Tessa. Scott took that as his cue to leave and he headed up to Lucy's room and could hear the sobbing and gently pushed the door open.

"Lu…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Lucy was in his arms,

"Why did she lie to me?"

"She was doing it to protect you, Lu. She loves you, Lu…"

"What? Enough to lie to me…?"

"People done crazy things for the ones they love…"

"It would have been better coming from me," Rachel said.

"Oh well I'm sorry, Rachel, but I couldn't take it any longer."

"I was going to tell her in my own time."

"Oh yeah and when would that have been? 20 years' time? I would have cracked sooner or later?

"Why now Tessa?"

"Because I had to."

"I'm her mother!"

"Oh yeah and I'm her sister! Oh but that doesn't count for anything does it?! You gave me up!"

Lucy could hear the arguing from downstairs and buried her head even further into Scott's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Scott looked down and could see the tears falling from Lucy's eyes and he lifted her head up and she looked at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Scott, this is all wrong. We can't. Why is mum so mad?"

"I know, Lu but I can't help it. Because my guess is she wanted to tell you first."

"But I had a feeling all along."

Scott's eyes widened,

"You did?"

"I felt this connection. Now where were we?"

Scott placed a kiss on Lucy's lips before pushing her backwards slightly as she giggled.

"Just leave me alone Rachel! I always was a piece of rubbish to you wasn't I? I was just a baby! What had I done wrong?"

Lucy stopped Scott when she heard what Tessa had said.

"I can't take all the arguing. Make it stop!" Tears were streaming down Lucy's face and she was shaking.

"Lu, look at me. It will stop, I promise. I promise."

Lucy just looked at Scott and he wiped the tears away from her eyes. Lucy looked back at him before walking away.

"I have to get away from this…" she heard the shouting, "…Make it stop Scott…"

"They'll stop in a minute. Promise."

Lucy just looked at him.

He looked at her as he saw her wobbled, he held out his hand to her.

She walked up to him before she fainted and fell to the ground…


	48. Chapter 46

_**Hey guys! Yes I am still here just after the dad visit. It went well and now a family friend is coming up next week and I'm getting a puppy. So it's all going on really. Work has settled into a routine and now I need to get the fic to match that, which I'm starting to do. Thanks for the continued support.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**_**LM xx**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 46:<strong>_

Scott instantly laid Lucy down on the floor and started trying to wake her up. He was really worried about her and he knew that she never liked arguments.

He grabbed the glass of water by the side of Lucy's bed and threw it all over her and held his breath. It took a while but Lucy started to come around but she finally did, however there was still shouting going on from downstairs. She looked at him and buried her head into his chest and he held her close to him and didn't want to let her go.

"I was a baby!" Tessa was yelling.

"So you're saying everything is my fault?" Rachel yelled back!

"Well I didn't sleep with the same man twice and have two daughters with him!"

Eddie was now in the room,

"Will you two cut it out?! Lucy can hear every word you're saying."

Rachel looked at Tessa,

"Yeah well she's not mad at her sister."

"Well I'm not the one who lied to her her whole life am I?"

"No you just want to steal her for yourself!"

Scott was now covering Lucy's ears and was rocking her, anything that may help keep the shouting to a minimum. He could see she was distressed and was relieved when the shouting finally stopped.

He heard footsteps and wondered who it was and he soon found out when Tessa popped her head around the door and saw Scott holding Lucy close. Guilt cut through her like nothing had ever done before and she rushed to Lucy's side,

"Lu. I'm so sorry about all the shouting. It's just…"

"She doesn't want you. I heard. Remember?"

"She will in time love. You'll see. It'll all figure itself out."

"When though?"

"In time Lucy. I promise."

"I hate everybody fighting," Lucy said, "why does everyone have to fight?"

"Lucy," Scott said, "you know the answer to that one. Now come on. Why don't we go to the rink and calm down?"

Both Tessa and Lucy smiled at that. They ran off to grab their skates and soon they were at the rink practicing the solo dances and Tessa and Scott were practicing their ice dances.

Tessa looked across to Lucy on the side of the rink and then turned back to Scott,

"Why is Lu not mad at me, but Rachel is?"

"Lucy's innocent in all of this, same as you. You were just a baby when you were given up and Lucy was raised on what Rachel had told her. You're not to blame for any of this and that is why Lucy isn't mad with you."

"Yeah I get it. She's mad at Rachel and not me."

Scott smiled and Lucy was soon on the ice with them and Tessa decided to ask Lucy a question.

"Lu what do you want to happen next?"

"I want everyone to sort things out and stop fighting. We could be one happy family then."

Scott smiled at Tessa when Lucy said that as if he were trying to prove a point to Tessa. They were interrupted by the sound of Lucy's phone ringing and soon they were all on the way back to Rachel's where Lucy went straight upstairs and Eddie had followed her up.

"Lucy, your mum never meant to lie to you," Eddie said.

"Then why did she?"

"Tessa brings back bad memories for your mum and she didn't want to have to explain it all to you."

"So she'd rather have lied to me full well knowing it would catch up with her? That's wrong, even she should know that."

Eddie stayed for a few more minutes and then left Lucy. She started packing things into a bag, including her laptop and treasured possessions.

She hid the bag under her bed as everyone said goodnight. They noticed a few things had been packed away but they thoughts it was for her sleepover at Emily's which started the following morning.

Everyone had gone to bed and Lucy got up and dressed and then grabbed her bag and looked in on everyone before heading down the stairs looking back up them. She put on her shoes and opened the door before walking out it and up the garden path whispering,

"I love you," as she walked into the unknown. All she knew was she had to get away…


	49. Chapter 47

_**Hey guys! Welcome to September and my birthday month! Things have been a bit crazy and I've got a new puppy and family have been coming and going for the past few weeks so it's been fun and games around the place. I will update again before I head down south for my birthday and sorry the updates haven't been regular. Thanks for baring with me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**_**LM xx**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 47:<strong>_

The morning had come and Emily had arrived to meet Lucy so they could meet the rest of the girls and then head off to Emily's. Everyone was wondering why Lucy was still asleep so Tess said she'd go up and see if Lucy really was still asleep or whether she was awake and just lying in bed and had lost track of time.

She stood right up to the door and listened. Silence. She went quietly into the room and instantly noticed the bed was made, some of Lucy's favourite things had gone and then she noticed that Lucy's laptop was missing. She thought that Lucy may have gone out already so she went downstairs.

"I think she's already gone for some reason, maybe she went to the rink early or maybe she went to the park," Tess said, "you know what she's like just after exams. Never wants to be in the house."

Meanwhile Lucy had just arrived in London and had met Chelsea and Nicole, her best friends from her time with Tess down there. The two girls were glad to see Lucy again.

"Thanks for having me girls," Lucy said as they walked out of the station.

"It's no problem Lucy," Chelsea said, "We're so glad you could down."

"More like amazed your mum let you come," Nicole said.

"No she's cool with it, luckily," Lucy said

Back up in Rochdale everyone was looking for Lucy in the usual places but no-one could find her. Rachel stood there and looked as Tessa was crying into Scott's shoulder and then walked up to them and pulled them away from each other and Rachel slapped Tessa.

"She's gone! This is all YOUR fault Tessa!" Rachel shouted, "You just had to tell her and now she's gone!"

Scott looked at Rachel while trying to have a look at Tessa,

"Lucy was fine with it all. I'd say it was you who drove her away. Always arguing with Tessa when she and Lucy are innocent in all of this."

Eddie had heard all this and had to agree with Scott on this one. Rachel knew that Lucy hated shouting and that Lucy and Tessa were innocent, but she just carried on.

Rachel turned around and saw Eddie,

"Eddie tell Tessa she's the one who drove Lucy away."

"I can't Rach, because Scott is right in some ways. All you did was put all the blame on Tessa and shout at her, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the one daughter you did keep."

Rachel looked at Eddie and realised he was right. She, not Tessa, was to blame. She sat down on the wall and cried. Eddie went to comfort her.

Meanwhile Lucy was now sat in a café talking to Chelsea and Nicole, filing them in on everything.

"I'm sorry I lied to you when I came down here, but I had no choice," Lucy said.

Chelsea and Nicole had been silent until then but Nicole looked at Lucy,

"I can see why you lied to us, but we're not about to leave you."

"I know. It's just so hard telling you guys. No-one knows I'm gone, well they may do now."

Back in Rochdale, Tessa had gone to the one place where she could think. She was out there on the ice and thinking about Lucy and recent events when she was disturbed by Scott.

"God I wish I knew where she was. This isn't like her," Tessa said.

"I know it's not and Eddie agreed with me that Rachel pushed her away," Scott said, "I know Rachel's upset but she had no right to slap you."

"I know, but she blames me for Lu going. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Scott wrapped his arms around Tessa and held her close.

Rachel was sat in the living room and nothing anyone could say would make her feel better. Everyone sat there in silence until Rachel whispered,

"I did push her away. Scott's right."

Eddie looked at Rachel,

"You have to fix this, Rach. You know you do…"

Rachel nodded as she rose from her seat.

Back at the rink, Tessa suddenly gasped,

"Scott! I know where she is."

"Where?"

"London!"

"Well let's go and bring our girl home."

Tessa smiled as Scott pulled her off the ice and towards the changing rooms before they went off to track Lucy down.


	50. Chapter 48

_**Hey guys! I'm updating from down south due to the stepfather having WiFi so I can get these posted. This will probably be the last update for the month as my birthday is on Tuesday and I'm down south until Wednesday night. So enjoy this and see you in October.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**_**LM xx**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 48:<strong>_

Tessa and Scott raced back into the house and then were frantically packing a few thing before Tessa was interrupted by Tess,

"Where are you two going?"

Tessa spun round,

"Promise you won't say anything."

"Promise."

"Scott and I know where Lucy is."

"Where is she?"

"Think. Where else does she have friends?"

"London! Chelsea and Nicole! You two going to track her down?"

Tessa nodded.

"Let me come. I know I can help."

Just then Scott walked into the room and Tessa looked at him and the he realised Tess was in the room. He looked from one to the other before stopping on Tessa.

"You told her?"

Tessa nodded,

"I'm sorry, but she may be able to help us, Scott."

"I know where Chelsea and Nicole live, where they hung out. Let me come and help Scott. You may need me down there."

Scott looked at Tessa before silently talking to her before saying,

"Be ready in 10 minutes and not a word to Rachel or Eddie."

Tess nodded before rushing off to pack some things into a bag, thinking about Lucy and how they would find her in London.

Soon after Tessa and Scott appeared downstairs and said they were heading to the rink for some practice and Tess said she was going to spend the night with her parents across town. Rachel and Eddie looked as the three left the house and then waited until they'd left.

"They are so lying. Tessa has all the traits that I do when I lie and Tess, well she's been my friend for years," Rachel said.

"What do you think they're doing then?" Eddie asked.

"No idea, but it's not what they're saying."

"I just want her back, Eddie," Rachel said, "I want my daughters back…"

Eddie was shocked at what Rachel had just said and Rachel realised this.

"Rach, you have always had Lucy. You were the one who gave Tessa away."

"I had no choice Eddie. I was so young."

"But you were also young when you had Lucy."

"Yes but I'd made the same mistake once by letting Tessa go. I couldn't do it again."

"So you kept Lucy, knowing that one day she'd have to know about Tessa?"

Rachel nodded and Eddie pulled Rachel into him for a hug.

Meanwhile Tessa, Tess and Scott were sat in a café, waiting for their train to depart.

"We will find her won't we Scott?" Tessa asked, the worry clearly on her face,

"She's my little sister."

"We will find her babe. I promise you. We won't leave London until we find her," Scott said.

"Yeah, we won't give up Tessa. We will find your sister and bring her home."

Tessa smiled as she took a sip of her drink and then their train was called and they quickly grabbed their bags and headed down to the platform, not really saying much.

Scott made sure that Tessa and Tess were sat together and he found a seat next to them and soon they were on the way to London to find and bring Lucy home…


	51. Chapter 49

_**Hey guys and gals and welcome to October! I've had a crazy few days and work hours will go crazy again this month so bare with me here. Thanks for all the views and favorites last month, means so much to me.**_

_**_**Enjoy LM xxx**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 49:<strong>_

Lucy, Chelsea and Nicole walked back to the rink where they'd met as the 2 London girls had learned that there was a public skate going on. Lucy had smiled at that, but her thoughts had turned to Tessa and Scott and how much she already missed them.

They headed into the centre and then showed their passes and headed into the pro locker rooms and skated up, before heading out onto the ice. Lucy's blades hit the ice and she was off. Chelsea was soon after her and caught her up.

"What's up Speedy?" Chelsea said with a smile as she'd caught Lucy up.

"Sorry. Just wanted to get going," Lucy said with a sheepish look on her face.

Chelsea laughed as Nicole crashed into her.

"Cole! Watch what you're doing!"

"Sorry! Where's Lucy gone?"

They soon saw Lucy and were skating after her again. They caught her up and grabbed an arm and pulled Lucy along with them. They were laughing and talking when someone caught their eye and they skated to the side of the rink.

"Lucy! How great it is to see you down here again,"

"Marina! Hey! Yeah kind of needed to get away from Rochdale for a bit. So I thought I'd come and see Chelsea and Nicole."

Marina laughed,

"Private training after this. You three should stick around, well more Lucy, but you two can stay as well."

The three girls nodded before skating off again.

Meanwhile Tessa, Scott and Tess had arrived in Oxford. They'd decided to get off there and have a bite to eat and have a look around the city. Of course they all wanted to find Lucy. They'd stay for a couple of hours and then get back on the train to London.

"OK where are the obvious places to look for Lu?" Tessa asked as they were all sat in a café.

"Umm… her old school, the rink. We'll need to try and find Chelsea and Nicole's addresses and pay a visit to their houses and see if any of them have seen her," Tessa said.

Scott had been silent the whole time.

"Are you OK Scott?" Tessa asked concerned.

"I just miss her. The way she laughs, flicks her hair back…"

"We miss her too," Tess said, "We really do. We'll get her back Scott."

Back up in Rochdale, Emily, Alexa, Karen and Amy were all round Rachel and Eddie's.

"They'll find her, Rachel," Emily said, "You just have to believe in them. You also have to think how hard it is for Lucy. She just wants everyone to get along. She saw running away as the only means of escape."

"I know Emily," Rachel said, "And I have to remember that I probably caused some of it by yelling at Tessa and not talking to Lucy."

"Do you really want me to comment on that?" Karen asked.

"Not really Karen, but you're thinking no doubt."

Amy answered as if she'd read her twin's mind,

"You kind of knew who Tessa was when you first met her. You felt the connection. You wanted to be close to Tessa without facing up to the fact that she was the daughter you gave up. You wanted her back but didn't want her back as your daughter. You knew who she was and never bother to tell anyone…"

Rachel nodded and Eddie looked on in horror,

"You knew Rach…?"

"I'm sorry Eddie. Yes I did kind of know…"

Eddie just wrapped his arms around Rachel and held her close as she cried.

Back in London the three girls had finished their private skate session and were on the way out of the rink when someone stepped out from the shadows,

"Hello Lucy…"


	52. Chapter 50

_**Hey guys! Finally got around to updating, a little later than I wanted to. They say better late than never though. I've got a busy week and work ahead and I've signed up for an online writing course so bare with me, but my work hours may decrease soon so it all should work out.**_

_**Enjoy and Happy Halloween for those who have it. **_

_**_**LM xx**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 50:<strong>_

Lucy turned around and faced the person who had spoken to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Found out you were here and decided to follow you," the man replied.

"What? Just like you followed me when Tess and I went back to Rochdale?"

"You knew?"

"Of course I did. You really think I'm that stupid or have you forgotten who my mum is?"

Stuart smiled at that,

"No I haven't forgotten. So why did you come down here?"

Lucy stared straight at him,

"To get you away from my family."

"Including your sister."

"How do you know about Tessa? No-one knows about Tessa."

Then it dawned on Lucy,

"She's yours!"

"Correct Lucy. That took you a while. Now who's Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dee?"

"They are nothing to do with you. Now just leave us alone."

"I will… for now, but trust me I'm just getting started."

Stuart tuned and left before Chelsea and Nicole came forwards.

"Who was that?" Nicole asked, "Was that the man you and Tess were running from?"

Lucy nodded,

"He's supposed to be my dad but he isn't. Eddie's been more of a dad to me than Stuart ever was."

"Well let's just get to Nicole's new house," Chelsea said.

Meanwhile Tessa, Scott and Tess had arrived in London and were getting off the train.

"I have a friend who still lives here and she said we could stay with her while we're down here," Tess said, "Her house is right in the centre of our search field. So I suggest we get there as soon as and think some more before we try and find her in the morning.

Lucy, Nicole and Chelsea had arrived at Nicole's house and Nicole's mum, Lydia, was waiting for them and she welcomed Lucy with open arms.

"Thank you for having me, Lydia," Lucy said.

"Honestly it's no problem Lucy. Now get inside. Food's ready."

The girls entered the house and Nicole's sister Daisy took Lucy's bag off her and took it up to the room Lucy would be stopping in before re-joining them all.

"You remembered I love waffles then?" Lucy asked as she saw the waffles piled up.

"One of many things I remember about you," Lydia said, "now tuck in before they get cold."

Lucy didn't need telling twice and she was soon munching away on the waffles and talking about everything with everyone in the room.

Tessa, Scott and Tess soon arrived at Tess's friend's house where she opened the door.

"Tess!"

"Harriet!"

"Thank you for having us. May I introduce Tessa and Scott who are here to help me find Lucy."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Now come inside and I'll put the kettle on."

They walked into the house and dumped their bags at the bottom of the stairs and were soon having cups of tea and talking about where to find Lucy.

"Well we have some places and the rest will come back to me," Tess said, "but we just have to find her. For Rachel's sake."

Lucy was still munching away on her waffles and when there was no more waffles around to eat, Lydia produced a cheesecake and they chatted until it was time for bed and Lucy fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	53. Chapter 51

_**Hey guys! Welcome to November and I hope it's going well for you. Thanks for all the views and/or reviews and they really do encourage me to keep writing these updates. I've got all the stuff for my writing course now so will be doing that as well as these stories and my novel. Yes I like doing a lot of things at once!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**_**LM xxx**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 51:<strong>_

The next morning Tessa was awake before anyone else and headed downstairs and sat in the kitchen waiting for everyone else to wake up. She was so in a world of her own that she didn't hear Harriet walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Tessa. Do you want a drink?" Harriet asked.

Tessa suddenly came back to reality,

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you would like a drink."

"Oh sorry. Yes please. What is there?"

"There's milk, orange juice, water or I could put the kettle on."

"I'll just have an orange juice thanks."

Harriet poured out two glasses of orange juice and passed one to Tessa.

"You thinking about her?" Harriet asked.

"I just want to know why she ran away. This isn't like her. She was fine with it all. It was Rachel's constant yelling at me that made her go. I just don't see why she came here."

"It's because here is the only other place she knows. She had a life down here. She really didn't like it at first but she soon adapted remember? You were here Tessa and you're here again because you love her and want to find her."

"Are any of the others up yet?"

"I did hear some noise on my way down. Think it was Scott I heard, but they will both be down soon no doubt."

Over at Nicole's house, Lucy was awake but hadn't found the energy to get up and was laid in bed thinking about Rochdale and Rachel when her phone bleeped. She picked it up and looked who the message was from:

You have one new message from MUM.

_Sorry if I woke you up darling but I'm so sorry about everything. Eddie sorted me out and now I realised that I should have been speaking to you and not shouting at Tessa. You were coping with it. I was the one who wasn't. Please come home Lucy and we can sort this all out. Love you, mum xx_

Lucy sighed and she put her phone on the table right before Lydia walked in.

"Was just coming to see if you were awake," she said.

"Yeah I'm awake. Just nice and warm."

Lydia laughed,

"That's you all over. Hurry up and get downstairs. Nathan's home and everything will be gone else."

"I'll just get ready and I'll be down."

Lydia left Lucy to get ready and soon Lucy was downstairs with everyone. Nicole was obviously on the phone with Chelsea and Nathan was staring into space.

Lucy sat down and started to help herself to the pancakes that were piled up and Nicole hung up and turned to Lucy,

"We're meeting Chelsea and will be heading to the park. Nathan's coming too and we're going to have some fun."

Meanwhile, Tessa, Scott and Tess agreed the park would be the best place to look and try and find Lucy.

Soon Lucy, Nicole and Nathan had met Chelsea and they headed to the park for a muck about and then they all headed to a café and they all had a drink and something to eat. Chelsea and Nicole noticed the closeness of Nathan and Lucy and they grabbed their IPhones and entered msn.

Nicole3sYou: Look at Lucy and Nathan

ChelseaBear: irk. They so fancy each other. Nathan said he loved her when she went back up north.

Nicole3sYou: And you failed to mention this because?

ChelseaBear: Well we were all upset about her going home that I didn't want to upset anyone anymore.

Nicole3sYou: You know what I'm thinking…

ChelseaBear: Matchmaker.

Nicole3sYou: Yep anyway off the phones.

The two girls turned back to the conversation just as Tessa, Scott and Tess were entering the park from the opposite side…


	54. Chapter 52

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Well December has arrived and with it brings Christmas. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but I've had a lot of personal family problems and it's been really affecting me and getting me down. On the other hand I have managed to complete my customer care course at work so that is now out of the way. I'm hoping to update again around the 23rd which is just before I head down south for Christmas as I will be there for a week and have no idea if I will get any writing done at all. Thanks for all the reviews and views, they mean so much to me and sorry again about the lack of updates.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 52:<strong>_

The four were sat talking until Lucy looked up and saw Tessa not too far away from the café they were sat in and Nathan realised and pushed Lucy below them and made sure she was out of sight. Tessa, Scott and Tess walked in and Tess was instantly walking up to the three of them.

"Tess!" Nicole exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Lucy ran away and we thought she may have come down here."

"Why do you think that?" Chelsea asked.

"Because here is the only place she has other people."

"Well we haven't seen her," Nathan said, "but if we do we'll let you know."

"Thanks," Tessa said before the three left the café and walked away from it.

"I'll go round the back with Lucy," Nathan said "and we'll meet you back at the house."

Chelsea and Nicole walked out of the front door and Nathan pulled Lucy into the little alleyway behind the café. He suddenly swore as he saw Tessa looking roughly in their direction and he did the first thing he could think of and pressed his lips to Lucy's before pushing them out of Tessa's sight.

"What the…?" Lucy said.

"I saw Tessa and I needed to get us out of her sight before she realised that it was you with me."

"Oh…" Lucy said before turning away.

"That and the fact I love you…"

Lucy turned around,

"You do?"

"Yes I have loved you since I first saw you two years ago. I was heartbroken when you went home and I thought I'd never see you again."

"Nathan, I had no idea you felt that way…"

Lucy was stopped in her tracks as Nathan pressed his lips to hers and pushed her against the wall and she wrapped her arms around him and was kissing him back. The two were lost in the moment until Nathan's phone bleeped and Nathan reluctantly pulled away before looking at the message and whispering to Lucy,

"That's Nicole wondering where we are. We'd better go."

"Do we have to?" Lucy whispered back.

Nathan said nothing but locked fingers with Lucy and pulled her towards the house, sneaking glances at Lucy all the way home.

"Mum! We're home!" Nathan called out as he and Lucy walked through the door.

"That's a relief," Lydia said as she rushed into the hall, "Nicole and Chelsea said you'd had a run in with Tess."

"Well not so much of a run in, more like trying to find out if we'd seen Lucy anywhere. Of course we lied and then Lucy and I had to dodge them again, but we're ok."

Lydia looked and saw Lucy was looking at Nathan and not taking her eyes off him. Chelsea and Nicole saw this and whisked Lucy off to Nicole's room.

"What the heck happened after we left you two?" Chelsea asked, "and don't lie. Something did happen."

"Nicole would you mind if Nathan and I got together? I wanted to ask because you're his brother."

"Of course I don't mind! Now what happened?"

"We kissed, not like a friend kiss. A proper kiss. I love him…"

Nicole and Chelsea squealed with delight and started doing a crazy dance and both chanting,

"I knew it! I knew it!"

Lucy laughed and they were called down to tea.

Once everyone was in bed, Lucy was sat up reading a book. She suddenly looked up as Nathan was sneaking into the room. She smiled as Nathan sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," Lucy said.

"Thought I'd come and see you."

"Yes. I have missed you."

"So have I."

"Nathan…"

"Yes Lucy…"

"Kiss me…"

Nathan didn't need telling twice as he bent down and kissed Lucy and a night of pent up passion had begun…


	55. Chapter 53

_**Hey guys! Welcome to the final updates of 2014 as my next ones will be in 2015. I just want to say thanks for all the views and the odd reviews I've received over the year. They mean the world to me and I can't wait to bring you more updates and maybe a new fic or two depending on how things go. Thank you again.**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 53:<strong>_

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night to find some arms wrapped around her and for a moment she couldn't think what had happened. Then it dawned on her and she shifted slightly in her position and saw Nathan beside her. He suddenly opened his eyes and made her jump.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"We're in my room Nathan…" Lucy said.

Then Nathan realised what had happened and gasped.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK. I wanted it to happen, really I did."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief before turning on the lamp and seeing all their clothes on the floor. They both laughed before Nathan pressed his lips to Lucy's once more.

Soon enough Lucy was asleep again and Nathan turned out the light and fell asleep himself, wrapping his arms around Lucy as if to protect her from anyone trying to take her away from him.

Morning came and sunlight hit Lucy's room and came to rest on the two sleeping figures in the room. Both could feel the sunlight but couldn't move, too warm in each other's embrace.

Lydia was wandering where Lucy and Nathan both were and went to find them. She went into Nathan's room first before heading to Lucy's where she found the surprise of her life.

The two hadn't heard the door open and Lydia stood there until she saw the mess on the floor and then gasped.

"Nathan! Lucy! What do you think you are doing?"

The two teens stired and Nathan sat up,

"Mum! I…I…"

"Never mind what you two did last night. Dressed and downstairs in ten minutes. You both have some explaining to do!"

Lucy looked at Nathan and he leaned in and kissed her,

"Everything will be ok, Lucy. I promise."

Soon after the two were downstairs and dressed and sat down in front of Lydia.

"Someone care to explain to me what I saw earlier."

Lucy went to speak but Nathan got there first,

"Mum. I love Lucy and I've known it ever since she left to go back home. I want to be with her mum. I really do. I don't want to hurt her or anything. I love her and that's all that matters."

Lucy looked at Lydia,

"Please. Just trust us. I love him and I've known it for ages. I want to be with him and I'm serious. He won't hurt me or mistreat me. I know he won't. Please Lydia, let us be together."

Lydia looked at the two and realised how serious they were about each other and sighed,

"OK. I am willing to give you a chance, but one foot wrong and I will be ending it."

The two nodded before Chelsea and Nicole came down laughing and joking around and then they spotted the three sat there, silent.

"Did you two know about these two?" Lydia addressed the two girls.

"We did, but we only found out ourselves last night," Chelsea said.

"Honest truth mum," Nicole said.

"Well you two girls can help me around the house today."

"What about us?" Lucy asked.

"Well Lucy. You're due at the rink for practice and seeing as Stuart's around I would like Nathan to take you there and stay there with you."

Lucy smiled but looked at her friends feeling sorry for them.

"We'll come and meet you this afternoon. Mum will let us," Nicole said, "Don't worry. Just get to practice."

Nathan had been to grab Lucy's skating bag and soon the two were off to the rink. Lydia had clearly phoned ahead as Nathan was allowed to remain in the area while the practice was going on. He was watching Lucy when he suddenly caught sight of someone and swore under his breath… Tessa!


	56. Chapter 54

_**Happy New Year like 16 days late but oh well never mind. Hope 2015 is going well for you so far and any resolutions or goals that you have set yourself are going well. I will confess I am a little bit behind in my writing on some fics but I am going to try and keep ahead as much as I can so I can update twice a month. Here's to another year of fanfics.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 54:<strong>_

Nathan went to warn Lucy but it was too late as Tessa had got Lucy and held her by the arm.

"Lucy…" Tessa said, "I've found you."

"You knew where I was the whole time Tessa," Lucy replied, remaining calm, "what do you want?"

"For you to come home, please?" Tessa said, "we all miss you, especially your mum."

Nathan had text Chelsea and she and Nicole were soon at the rink next to him watching on. Tessa still had Lucy and soon the two were joined by Scott and Tess and the four were talking.

"I'm happy down here," Lucy said, "don't make me come back."

"You belong at home, with mum and Eddie," Tessa said, "we want you back… Please sis. I love you so much… I can't stand being at home without you there."

Lucy sighed looking up at Scott, not looking him in the eye,

"Fine. I'll come home," Lucy sighed, "I miss home anyway," she smiled hugging Tessa.

Back up in Rochdale Rachel was in the office with two new teachers, Jez and Sian Diamond,

"Well that's basically it. Madi will be in the same year as my youngest daughter…" she stopped as her mobile rang and soon Eddie was in the office,

"Darling what's up?" he asked.

"Lucy's coming home!" Rachel said, "they found her and convinced her to come home." Eddie smiled,

"That's great! When's she coming home?"

"Tomorrow," Rachel said before turning to Jez and Sian, "Lucy is my youngest daughter who will be in the same year as Madi, but she went to London and her godmother and sister went to track her down."

Sian nodded,

"Why did she go?"

"She was struggling to cope with things up here and decided to go and see friends in London," Rachel explained, "you two best get to the staffroom and meet the crew." Sian and Jez nodded before heading out of the office and heading down to the staffroom.

Rachel and Eddie were overjoyed that Lucy was coming home but back down in London and it was not going down well.

"Come with me," Lucy said to Chelsea and Nicole, "Come with me back to Rochdale. We can sort something out."

"Fine! We'll come!" Nicole said, "we'll come if it means that much to you."

"It does, it really does," Lucy said.

Later on that night Lucy had phoned her mum and told her what was happening and Rachel wasn't pleased but she had to respect her daughter's wishes and said that Chelsea and Nicole could stay with them and go to Waterloo Road.

Jez and Sian were sat on the sofa snuggled up to each other.

"Lucy sounds like a bit of a rebel," Sian said.

"Sounds like she's had a rough time. Maybe you can try and get her to trust you," Jez said, "sounds like she needs a female who isn't family around." Sian nodded,

"Yes it does. I'll try when I meet her. Hopefully she and Madi will get along and she can help Lucy too." Jez nodded before placing a kiss on Sian's lips and Sian responded to the kiss.

Rachel and Eddie were sorting Lucy's room out and getting the rooms for Nicole and Chelsea ready.

"Three teenage girls around the place?" Eddie asked.

"Only way to get Lucy home where she belongs," Rachel replied, "I don't know how she managed to hide for so long."

"Well she would have had help Rach," Eddie said, "no doubt from Nicole and Chelsea, but either way she's coming home tomorrow and we'd better get the rooms ready." Rachel nodded before carrying on doing Lucy's room before they moved onto Nicole's and finally Chelsea and soon everything was ready for Lucy's return…


	57. Chapter 55

_**Hey guys! I finally remembered to update and the plans are to update twice a month depending on how busy I get and events ect. I'm managing to keep just ahead with writing my chapters as I publish that so I hope I can keep it that way. Sorry for the delay in posting. I went to update Friday and/or yesterday but was unable to log in. Better late than never I suppose.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 55:<strong>_

Rachel was stood on the steps as the car pulled up and she looked and saw Lucy and Tessa get out and then she saw Chelsea and Nicole getting out. She looked them up and down, deciding they looked a good couple of friends to have. She looked at Eddie before they headed towards Lucy and Lucy turned around and saw her mum and ran into her mother's arms.

"Don't ever leave us again," Rachel said, holding her youngest daughter close.

"I'm not making any promises mum," Lucy said, "I need my own space and that. Don't rush me or pressure me or anything or I will go." Rachel nodded as Tessa, Chelsea and Nicole walked up to Rachel, who let her grip go on her daughter and looked at Chelsea and Nicole before walking up to them and shaking their hands.

"Chelsea Daniels," Chelsea said shaking Rachel's hand.

"Nicole Davis," Nicole said shaking Rachel's hand.

"Rachel Mason and this is my boyfriend Eddie Lawson. Welcome to Rochdale," Rachel said, "Scott and Eddie will take your stuff to your rooms and I will get some drinks sorted for us all. Lucy and Tessa will show you to the living room."

Lucy showed her friends to the living room and she gasped when she saw Emily, Alexa, Karen and Amy there. She squealed with delight and hugged her friends before introducing her London friends to her Rochdale friends and the two sets of friends seemed to be getting along ok, much to Lucy's relief.

Tessa had headed to her room, unaware Scott had followed her. She laid down on her bed, breathing in Scott's scent on his pillow, calming down.

"Tess…?" Scott asked walking into the room, "you ok?"

"I'm fine babe," Tessa replied, "just worried about things again."

"You always worry about things," Scott said, "but everything will be ok in the end. You'll see," he said, wrapping his arms around Tessa and pulling her close.

Rachel and Eddie were now sat in the living room, Rachel sat on Eddie's lap,

"Girls there will be another girl joining us soon. Her name is Madi Diamond and she's just moved to the area. Her parents are new teachers at the school, but I have said that you'd welcome her into your group and make friends with her. Alexa, your dad's coming to pick you up any minute as it's a drive to Yorkshire."

Alexa was now living in Leeds but had been brought up to see her friends and see Lucy again,

"Thank you Rachel," Alexa replied before gathering her things and making sure that she was ready to go. Lucy was sad to see her friend go, but she had a new girl to get to know and her thoughts turned to Madi and helping the girl settle into her new life.

Soon after Alexa had gone and they were all digging into some take out pizza and ice cream. Rachel and Eddie were getting to know Chelsea and Nicole and were grateful that the two girls had been looking out for Lucy and keeping her steady.

Rachel was looking through the girl' reports and was sorting out their school sets and classes and she heard the laughter from the living room. She knew that she couldn't get too complacent about Lucy being home as the situation was still tense and she could lose Lucy just as easily as she'd got her back.

Lucy had headed up to her room, just wanting some space and her own air to breathe. She walked past Tessa's room and heard the giggles coming from the room before she ran towards her room and went over to her window seat, just sitting there taking it all in. She turned on her music and blocked everything out.

Emily had noticed that Lucy had snuck and slipped away upstairs and headed to Lucy's room. She knocked on the door and waited until Lucy had said it was ok to walk in. She heard Lucy say it was ok and she walked in and saw Lucy over by the window.

"You love that seat don't you?" Emily asked.

"The best thing about this room other than the bed," Lucy laughed. Emily laughed with her and it was just like old time, but there were a few changes around the corner….


	58. Chapter 56

_**Hey all! Hope you're having a lovely February but it's such a short month and goes in the blink of an eye. Hope you enjoy these updates and my plans are to update around the 10th March after I get back from down south.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**LM xxxxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Together Forever-Part 56:<strong>_

Soon after the Diamonds had arrived and Lucy was back downstairs and she was talking to Madi and decided that she liked her. She was also talking to Sian and had decided that she liked Sian. Rachel had noticed this and just let the two carry on talking. She would be glad of some support with Lucy as she settled back down into Rochdale life.

Madi went up to Rachel and was soon in a discussion with Rachel about Lucy and figuring out what to make of the Head's daughter. Rachel smiled at Sian and then watched as the two girls came face to face with each other and they seemed to get along alright and Madi seemed to get on with Lucy's friends well.

Upstairs, Tessa and Scott were laid on Tessa's bed, having some alone time and trying to get back to normal. Tessa was snuggled into Scott and they were silent, just listening to the noise coming from downstairs, knowing that they would have to go downstairs soon. They both dragged themselves up from the bed, got dressed and headed back downstairs to the party.

Rachel looked up and saw that Tessa and Scott were on their way back down and she smiled before making her way over to them and giving her oldest daughter a hug.

"Sorry mum, just needed some time out," Tessa said.

"It's fine darling," Rachel said before turning back to Lucy and Madi and the group of friends and seeing them all getting along and getting to know each other.

Rachel and Eddie were sat together just watching everything. Rachel was worried though as she knew Stuart would be out to get Lucy and she was scared that her daughter would do another runner, but she was also hoping that her daughter was a bit wiser now and knew what to do.

The girls were dancing around and having fun, eating and drinking and laughter filled the room. Everyone had something to say and it was a really nice atmosphere in the house and it was back to the good old days before Stuart had decided to ruin everything. Rachel was loving having Lucy home and knew that she would be starting back at school on the Monday and Chelsea and Nicole would be starting. She decided to pull Chelsea and Nicole aside and took them away to discuss their schooling.

Monday came and soon it was time for Lucy, Chelsea and Nicole to start school at Waterloo Road and Rachel was inspecting the girls' uniforms as they arrived downstairs for breakfast. Lucy was altering hers when she got to school, but she didn't let on to Rachel about it.

Soon enough Lucy, Nicole and Chelsea were with Emily, Amy and Karen and they were stood talking in the playground, waiting for the bell to sound for Tutor time. Everyone had heard that Lucy was coming back and they were looking at her.

Davina was now a qualified teacher and was also Lucy's form and she smiled as Lucy and her friends walked in and took their seats. Lucy's uniform had now been altered and she sat down before listening to Davina droning on about things she didn't really care about.

Soon after the bell sounded and Lucy and her friends headed to the Common Room. Lucy did have some work to do and she went over to the computers and logged in one and began doing her work. The others all sat doing some form of work and they were silent for once. Lucy logged into Facebook and saw Nathan pop up and she was soon talking to him and doing some schoolwork. Nathan said that he was going to be moving up there as he was going to Uni there. This made Lucy smile and Chelsea picked up on it and went over, only to find Lucy was doing schoolwork.

Rachel was in a meeting with Sian, Eddie and Tom,

"Sian I want you to be Lucy's watcher. Make sure she stays out of trouble and stays focused on her tasks. She's already behind and I don't want her falling further behind." Sian nodded,

"I can do that," she smiled, "she seems to get on with me and I can give her any extra help in Science if she needs it. She won't fall behind. Instead she'll catch up."

Rachel smiled before carrying on with the meeting and then Sian had to go as she had Lucy for Science. She made her way to the lab and ran into Jez on the way and he soon had his hands on her.

"I'm going to be late for my class," Sian said, before giving into Jez. Jez carried on and Sian was left rushing to her lesson where the class were waiting outside. The first thing she noticed was Lucy's altered uniform.

"Lucy Mason, see me at the end of class please," she said before letting the class in and beginning the lesson.


End file.
